Creation And Evolution Of Mischief
by nyc2dragon
Summary: This story tells you how the Misfits were formed. Their early hardship, their later success and moral fall. As well of a story of redemption. Sorry for the bad summary, but it is about many things. Maybe some mild bad language, but nothing too bad. R
1. Meeting The Creation Of Mayhem

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. All characters belong to Hasbro / Sunbow/ Christy Marx. Except for my character Glenn Danson which is a tribute to real life Misfit lead singer Glenn Danzig. Special thanks to my friend Kenny E. McCall for coming up with the name, and other contributions.

Note: There is one Gargoyles reference, see if you can spot it.

**Meeting The Creation of Mayhem**

Inside a house, a black haired man who is about 6'3 sits in his study reading the latest issue of Rolling Stone. "I see the Stingers are top of the charts this week. Look at the lead singer, he has as much makeup as his band mates. Music has changed", the man huffed. The phone rang, he picked it up. He greeted the person with a hello. The person on the other line said "Hello Glenn" in a panic voice. Glenn recognized her voice.

"Hello Stormer, what is wrong? Did you have another fight with the Misfits?"

Stormer responded, "No not this time, but there is an emergency. A couple of blocks from your house, he is going to kill them. You have to save them please." Stormer was starting to tear up.

"Calm down Stormer, tell me exactly what is going on, who is in danger." Stormer started to clam down, in which he could understand her better.

"I overheard Eric talking to some guys, he instructed them to plant a bomb on their float."

"Float, what are you talking about?"

"Jem And The Holograms are having a parade on Statuit Blvd., he is going to blow up the float with them on it."

"I know Eric Raymond is a slime ball, but intentional murder has never been his MO."

"He has changed, he has gone mad lately. I don't know why, maybe the stress of failing to destroy Jerrica Benton and Starlight Music has gotten to him. Anyway, you have to warn them and get them out of there, please Glenn." Stormer was starting to tear up again.

"Why don't you warn them?" Glenn asked.

"I can't, Eric is keeping close taps on us, besides they wouldn't believe a Misfit. Glenn you are closer to them anyway, please save them."

"Okay don't worry, I will save them." Glenn hung up the phone. "I see Mary, you kept your promise."

* * *

Glenn got in his car, and raced to the parade sight. He ran into the parade, where he was chased by security. He finally made it to the float in which Jem And The Holograms were located. He got on the float and he yelled "There is a bomb, there is a bomb!" They stood there in disbelief. Glenn grabbed Jem and jumped off the float, hoping the others would follow, which they thankful did, just before there was an explosion.

The pink haired lead singer known as Jem said "Thank you sir, you saved out lives. But what was that about?"

"Yeah how did you know about it?" questioned the Asian Hologram.

"It doesn't matter, he saved us. Thank you" said the red haired Hologram.

"I'll explain it to you later, but now we have to go. Follow me."

The girls followed Glenn in his car with their car the Roadster, Glenn took them to his house.

* * *

"Come on in, I will tell you everything I know" they accepted his invitation.

"Okay but first let us introduce ourselves", said the pink haired singer, "My name is Jem, this is Aja, this is Shana, this is Raya, and this is Kimber, we are Jem And the Holograms".

"Nice to meet you my name is Glenn Danson."

"I know you, you own the Tinsel Town Club" Kimber said. "That is one of the clubs Stormer and I played when we left our bands."

"How did you know there was a bomb there?" Aja questioned.

"And who was responsible for it?" Shana questioned.

"Okay, I was here today catching up on my studies when someone called me to tell me, that someone planted a bomb on your float. So I did what I could to save you."

"Who told you about the bomb?" Aja asked.

"I am sorry, I promised not to say" Glenn said. "But I can you tell you who the mastermind was for planting the bomb."

"Who" Jem asked.

"Someone you all know, an enemy of yours. Eric Raymond."

"No way, Eric is scum, but even he wouldn't commit attempted murder" Kimber said.

"Well he has. You see Eric's has flown off the deep end. He is determined to destroy Starlight Music. If he can't have it, he will destroy it."

"I don't believe it" Raya said.

Glenn continued undonted by the Holograms doubt "You ladies have been through a lot today let me offer you all a drink."

"Sure why not" Jem said.

"Okay, you want some wine."

"No thanks" Jem said.

"How about some beer" Glenn said.

"Something non alcoholic" Kimber said.

"Non alcoholic, well I get you some water. Unless you want some milk and cookies" Glenn said sarcastically.

"No water is fine" Jem said. Glenn exited for the kitchen.

"Nice attitude" Aja said.

"He reminds me of someone I just don't know who" Jem said.

"The Misfits" Kimber said.

Jem responded "I don't know if he reminds me of the Misfits, but…"

Kimber interrupted "No, that picture. It is Glenn and the Misfits."

The Holograms looked at the picture, and sure enough there was Glenn with the original three Misfits. They all looked a few years younger, they were standing on a club stage smiling.

"He knows the Misfits, this could be a trap" Aja said.

"Let's not jump to conclusion" Jem said.

Glenn reentered the room for five glasses of water.

"May we ask you something?" Kimber said.

"Sure what is it?" Glenn said.

"How do you know the Misfits?" Kimber asked.

"What do you mean?" Glenn said in a panic voice.

"Don't lie, we know." Aja said pointing to the picture. "How do you know them?"

"Know them? Glenn responded in a serious tone. "I named them."

"What do you mean?" Jem asked.

"It is a long story, but ladies you are looking at the founder and original manager of the Misfits."

* * *

End Of chapter 1

I hope you enjoyed it. I promose you, it gets better. I wonder how many of you got the Gargoyles reference. I don't try to use these references, they just come naturally. Next chapter, is a reference from Code Geass. Please review this story.


	2. My Life With Phyllis Gabor

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson.

Note: The next few chapters will take in flash back. Some of which is what Glenn is telling the Holograms about his past, some of it though is his own memories which he keeps to himself. So keep that in mind. BTW, there is a Code Geass reference in one scene. See if you can find it.

**My Life With Phyllis Gabor**

"What?" all of the Holograms gasped. "You founded the Misfits." Jem said.

"So you are kind of responsible for all the things they have done to us" Aja said.

"Yes I guess if you look at it that way."

"They have nearly killed us and other innocent people many times" Aja said.

"They published my diary" Kimber said.

"They stole my designs" Shana said.

"They had some thugs destroy my family's flower shop" Raya said.

"Okay, okay I get it, you are not going to be exchanging Christmas cards anytime soon." Glenn continued "I never taught or encourage them to do those things. Those are not the behavior of my Misfits, those are Eric Raymond's Misfits. Not that entire blame goes to that slime ball, the Misfits themselves are adults and choose to listen to him. But all of the bad things they did to you guys, I am sorry, but I didn't encourage that."

Jem responded "That is good to know, but we appreciate your apology none the less." "We would love to know more about them and your association with them. What exactly happened? If you don't mind sharing."

"Okay I tell you the story of the Misfits, but it really began long ago when I was 5 years old. We moved across town, next door to my dad's child hood friend. I remember that day, we meet our neighbors, our new house was pretty big, but their house was gigantic. Anyway myself, my dad, my mom holding my infant baby sister Karen went to meet our neighbors, I remember I wore a very uncomfortable suit, we were greeted by their butler, who escorted us inside to the living room, where a man and woman stood."

* * *

May 18th, 1968

Glenn's dad said "Family I like you to meet my friend, and business associate Harvey Gabor, and his wife Gail Gabor." Glenn's mom said it was nice to meet them.

Glenn said bowing to them "It is an honor to meet you sir and you madam."

Mrs. Gabor said "You don't have to be so formal young man, relax."

Just than entering the room was a little girl about Glenn's age. "The new neighbors you told us about daddy are here?"

Mr. Gabor said "Everybody I like you to meet our daughter Phyllis."

Phyllis said while bowing respectful "It is an honor to meet you"

Not one second went by before Phyllis grabbed Glenn by the hand and said "Let me show you around" Pulling Glenn from the room forcefully.

After showing Glenn around the house, Glenn and Phyllis talked.

"You are quite the lively one Phyllis".

"Please call me Pizzazz, I hate the name Phyllis."

"Oh, well Pizzazz is a nice name."

"I want to be famous when I grow up, and I don't want everyone to call me Phyllis. It really gets on my nerves. My mom says I could be queen of the world."

"Quite ambitious are we." Glenn said giggling.

"My mom says I could be anything I want to be. I want to be just like her, such a fun free spirit" Pizzazz said with stars in her eyes look.

"I am sure you will" Glenn reassured her.

* * *

April 27th, 1970

Glenn enters the Gabor's backyard slowly. He sees Pizzazz there staring at the sky.

Glenn began the conversation "So how have you been? Hmmm…, your okay?"

Pizzazz responded "Am I okay, am I okay?, of course I am not okay, but I will be. This will only make me stronger."

"I can't see why anyone would do what she did, but your mom made the biggest mistake of her life. It is her lose, not yours."

"Your right Glenn, it is her lose. I will make her regret this. Listen to me Glenn" Pizzazz said with rage in her eyes, I vow to become the biggest star in the world, and I will make her look like the biggest fool for what she did."

* * *

June 1973

Out on the streets Glenn greeted Pizzazz who was waiting for him.

"Glenn you finally got here" she said. Just behind Glenn popped out a little blond haired girl.

"Hi Pizzazz" said the little girl.

"Hi" Pizzazz said half heartedly. "Glenn may I talk to you privately for a moment."

"What is she doing here?"

"Sorry Pizzazz but I promised my mom I would look after Karen today."

"You are always looking after her Glenn. When can't just you and I hang out without the little rugrat?"

"Wait I just remembered" Glenn said as the private conversation ended. "There is something important I have to do, Karen sweaty would you mind spending the day with Pizzazz, while your big brother does an important errand?"

"I would love to Glenn. Pizzazz is so cool, not to mention beautiful, I want to grow up to be just like her."

"Wait a second, you just ditching me with her" Pizzazz protested.

"Please Pizzazz, it would mean so much to her." Glenn said, as Karen on cue patted her eyes.

"Okay, but you owe me big time" Pizzazz finally conceded.

"Yay, let's go Pizzazz" Karen said, as she dragged Pizzazz away.

* * *

"So girls, how was your day together?" Glenn asked.

Karen ran to Glenn and jumped into his arms, in which Glenn turned into a hug.

"It was the most wonderful day ever. We went shopping, we got makeovers. Pizzazz is so cool" Karen said.

"It was okay" Pizzazz said. "The kid is pretty cool. She has good taste in style."

"Oh, well we have to get home, Karen."

Karen gave Pizzazz a hug and said "Bye Pizzazz, it was the best day ever."

"Likewise kid bye," Pizzazz said smiling. Glenn hasn't seen Pizzazz smiling warmly like that since her mom abandon her. The only time Pizzazz smiled was when someone was suffering or in pain. It is not hard to figure out, Glenn really didn't have an errand to do that day.

* * *

May 1976

Glenn stepped into the Gabor's backyard. It was the holiday that Pizzazz's loathes the most, mother's day. She spends the day isolated from everyone. It was the afternoon, as she started into the sky.

"Hi Pizzazz"

"Hi Glenn, how are all of the suckers and letches?" Pizzazz said referring to the world.

"We suckers and letches are doing fine, thanks for asking."

"Quit joking around you fool."

"You wondering what she is up to now?"

"No I don't care, she can be rotting in an ally for all I care. She is not worthy to breathe air, you hear me." Pizzazz said angrily, but with a little bit to tears in her eyes.

Glenn put his arms around her, to comfort her, "Forget her, you still have your dad, you still have your friends, and you still have me. I will never abandon you."

Pizzazz put her head on Glenn's shoulder. They looked at each other, than leaned closer, and leaned closer, and before they know it, they were kissing. It was the first kiss for both of them.

* * *

July 20th, 1978

It was a raining day, as the people approached the cemetery, mostly everyone was dressed in black. Of those people were the Danson and Gabor family. Glenn wearing a black suit, stood in front of the tomb stone where the casket carrying the deceased body was slowly being lowered into the ground where it would be for the rest of eternity, he had an emotionless expression, His father had a equally emotionless expression, between stood Glenn's mother who was crying uncontrollably, as her husband tried his best to comfort her, meanwhile Pizzazz wearing all black was sobbing uncontrollably much to the disapproval of her father. The casket was finally lowered, on the tombstone it read "Karen Danson an angel who was called back to heaven too early. 1968 – 1978."

* * *

Glenn stood alone outside his home looking into the clouds, and looking at a locket that contained a picture of him and Karen. When Pizzazz showed up and approached him. She tried to start a conversation.

"Hi Glenn, I know this is a difficult time for you and your family, but if you need someone to talk to, I know am not the most selfless person in the world, but I am here for you."

Glenn just stood there.

"I hope they lock that drunk driving a – hole, if he wanted to drink and drive and take his own life, let him. But why did he have to hit Karen, and take her away from us. She didn't ask for this, why did the driver live, why is he allowed to live the rest of life, while Karen who was innocently playing with her friends have her life cut short. Why dam it?" Pizzazz screamed as she was starting to tear up.

Glenn gave no response.

"Dam it, Glenn answer me. I haven't seen you cry at all, you didn't cry at a funeral. She is your sister dam it, she deserves better than that. Don't you care at all?" Pizzazz screamed while trying to hold back her tears.

"Leave me alone Phyllis" Glenn yelled finally breaking his silence. "Don't you ever question me weather I care or love Karen again. Don't tell me how to grieve for my sister.' Glenn than walked off holding his locket.

* * *

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her that day. But I was so upset, especially at myself. I blamed myself for Karen's death. I thought I should have been there, as her big brother it was my job to protect my little sister, and I failed" Glenn said.

"It is not your fault Glenn" Jem said. "Believe me, we know all do well how it feels to lose someone you love."

"That lose was especially hard on Phyllis, ever since then, she has hated kids. Maybe because she is afraid if she ever got close to another kid, it would bring back those painful and hurtful memories, or she feels they will just break her heart again."

"That explains a lot" Shana said.

Glenn continued his story.

* * *

May 1981

Glenn is at his locker, when Pizzazz approaches.

"Hey Glenn"

"Hey Pizzazz, looking great, Debbie Harry got nothing on you."

"Oh Glenn, you are such a charmer, a truthful charmer. So you have anything plan for the Prom?"

"Yes I do, they let me DJ the prom. Those suckers actually believe I am going to play some good owlesome music, but I am going to play records by bands like the Ramones, the Clash. It is going to be awesome."

"Oh I see, I'll see you later" Pizzazz said in a bitterly tone.

As soon as Pizzazz left, a male student showed up to talk to Glenn.

"Hey Glenn how are you doing? Can you believe it, the senior prom is just around the corner"

"I am doing great Ron, I can't believe they let me be the DJ for the Prom. It is going to be a rocking Prom I guarantee. Look at the records I plan on playing."

Glenn handed Ron a list, he read it.

"Albums by the Ramones, the Clash, Here Comes The Sex Pistols, The Pretenders, some of the best punk bands in the world. You also have listed an album called Dirty Mind by this dude named Prince, and Street Songs by Rick James."

"Oh yes, now that is music, not that crappy disco music, thank god America is starting to its senses."

"So Glenn, you have a date planned for the prom?"

"No not really."

"No date? What about Pizzazz?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you two were…, you know."

"No it not like that with us."

"I guess you are right, consider she is making a date with Joey Lowerton."

"What?" Glenn asked. Ron pointed towards a few lockers down, in which Joey as asked Pizzazz out to the prom, and she has accepted. Glenn looked on with a little sense of disappointment.

"I told you Ron, we're just friends."

"Oh okay you were right. See you." Ron went to his class. Glenn continue to look at his list, when out of nowhere, right in his face, there was a brunette haired girl.

"Hi Glenn" the girl said.

"Oh hi Cindy" Glenn said casually.

"Look at that" Cindy said pointing towards Joey and Pizzazz.

"I guess Joey will go out with anybody" Cindy said with contempt in her voice.

"Yeah I guess."

"So Glenn you don't have a date for the prom. Do you?"

"No I don't."

"Well neither do I."

"What, do you want to go to the prom with me?" Glenn said in a confused tone.

"You're asking me to the prom? Glenn I am honor, I would love to."

"What, asking you to the prom?"

"Yes Glenn I accept."

"Ummm, okay. I guess, but you have to meet me there, I have to bring all my records and set up the music."

* * *

The night of the prom, school gym.

Glenn was the DJ booth.

"Okay that was the S/T LP for the Ramones. Now I am going to play something more soulful, here is form his album Street Songs, Rick James _Give It To Me Baby. _

"Glenn come on, you have barely danced with me" Cindy said.

"Okay, let's dance."

"Could you play something slow?"

"Okay, just give me a moment." Glenn got on the house mic, doing his best Barry White imitation "Okay here is something for you love birds out there." Glenn played _Fire And Desire _by Rick James and Teena Marie.

Everyone was dancing with each other, Glenn looked over at Pizzazz with a slight look of regret, while Cindy and Joey looked over at each other with a look of contempt.

* * *

Glenn was at the DJ table while the song _London Calling _by the Clash was playing, Pizzazz walked over to him.

"Glenn have you seen Joey?"

"No I haven't. Don't worry I will find him. He probably went to the bathroom."

Glenn walked into the hallways towards the bathroom when he heard a sound in the supply closet. He opened the door and saw Joey and Cindy making out. He quickly closed the door.

"Just as I thought, she was using me to get to him. Oh well."

"Glenn did you find Joey?" Pizzazz asked. To Glenn's surprise she was right behind him.

"Hmm no I haven't."

"What is that sound?"

"What sound, I don't know what you are talking about." Glenn tried to stop Pizzazz from looking in the closet, but couldn't. She opened.

"Oh my god, Joey how could you?" Pizzazz said in voice of rage, that Glenn knew all to well.

Joey tried to weasel his way out of the situation "Pizzazz, it is not what is looks like. Hmmm…"

"Let me guess, she was choking, and you were giving her mouth to mouth. You are both going to need CPR when I am though with you."

"Wait" Glenn said. "Let's not stoop to violence Pizzazz. Beating them up, would just stoop you to their level."

"Yeah he is right" Joey said. "Listen to him."

"You see, you could easily hit Joey in the face like this" Glenn punches Joey in the face. "Stomp on his foot" Glenn stomps on Joey's foot. "And kick him in the balls." Glenn kids Joey in the balls. "Oh sorry Cindy, I guess Joey won't be much use tonight."

"You are right" Pizzazz said. "But Glenn, can't I just smuch her make up a bit and rip her dress a bit? Can I?" Pizzazz asked in a playful tone.

"Well, what the heck, have some fun." Glenn said, as he closes the closet with all 4 of them inside.

* * *

Moments later open the door, and exit the closet. "Sorry about Joey."

"That is okay, he was kind of dull anyway."

"Well I guess Joey and Cindy learned a lesson we have known for a long time" Glenn said.

"Yeah don't mess with Pizzazz Gabor and Glenn Danson" Pizzazz said.

"This generations Bonnie and Clyde" Glenn and Pizzazz laugh out loud as they walk off.

* * *

April 1983

USC, Pizzazz and Glenn are hanging out in the school radio booth.

"I still can't believe you got this cool DJ job" Pizzazz said.

"Well thank my arts professor for pulling some strings, and convincing the Dean to let me be the USC radio DJ."

"How did he convince him anyway?"

"Actully it was an alumn, that convinced him. He was a guest letcher in class one day, and the professor told him about my passion for music. He was a cool guy, I am not sure of his name, I think it was Howard Sands or something like that. So Pizzazz what are you doing here. Since High School, you just been living off of your dad. You have any plans for the future?"

"No, I will know what the future for me is when I see it, that is why I choose not to go to college, who needs college to be famous."

"How do you plan on being famous. Are you going to buy a country?"

"Oh Glenn, knock it off."

"Or become an Oscar winning actress?"

"Maybe"

"Or a Grammy award winning singer?"

"That sounds something that would suit me."

"I just got a wild idea, why don't you start you career right now, sing right here on the radio."

"What Glenn are you kidding?"

"Come on, don't be getting cold feet on me. I'll play an instrumental track, and you sing."

"Really?"

"Yes really, what do you have to lose? As soon as this song is over." The song ends "Ladies and gentleman I have a special treat for you, making her world debut, is a future superstar, who will be known worldwide in a matter of time. You will tell people that I was here on this date, when she preformed for the first time. You will tell stories to your grandkids about today. I bring to you performing her version of _You Better Run, _Pizzazz." The instrumental track begins, Glenn signals to Pizzazz.

"Are you sure about this?" she questions.

"Yes I am sure. Now sing."

Pizzazz sings the song. Glenn can't believe what is hearing. Pizzazz singing is great.

* * *

"I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She sounded great. Her soulful vocals matched with the passion in her delivery. I know Pizzazz was talented, otherwise I wouldn't encourage to sing on the air. I didn't know Pizzazz was this talented. When the song was over, I knew from that moment, that I was going to dedicate my life to making Pizzazz the star I knew she could be. I was going to make sure she would live up to her name."

* * *

End Of Chapter

I hoped you liked this chapter. I worked really hard on this chapter. As I do with ever chapter. Did you get the Code Geass reference. The next couple of chapters, there are no references to other shows, at least none that I know of.


	3. The Misfits Are Born

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson. No reference to other series in this one,

**The Misfits Are Born**

"Well not that your life story isn't fascinating, but what does that have to with the Misfits?" Kimber asked.

"I was just getting to that. Like I said, it was my sophomore year in at USC. I knew that day I wanted to make Pizzazz a star, I just didn't know how yet. So I focused again on my studies. Until 6 month later in my junior year at USC. I was wrapping my radio show, Pizzazz was there. I told her I had a big surprise for her."

* * *

September 1983

"Come on Glenn, let's get going to this so called great place you were blabbing about all week."

"Okay but I have one condition."

"What?"

* * *

Glenn and Pizzazz are on Glenn's motorcycle, Glenn was driving, with Pizzazz on the back holding onto him, wearing a blindfold. As they were riding the bike, Pizzazz was screaming "Glenn how the hell did I let you talk me into this?"

They finally arrived at their destination, they get off the motorcycle, Glenn takes off Pizzazz's blindfold.

"Here we are, the Tinsel Town Club, the hottest club in town. Many greats have been discovered here. It has been nicknamed the CBGBs of the west."

"Whatever, let's go" she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the door. Some things never change.

The door man was telling everyone to wait their turn, Glenn gestured to him. He took one look at him, and signaled to let Glenn and Pizzazz in the club.

"Wow Glenn, you got us in just like that."

"What can I say, I know people." Glenn said in a trying to act like a big shot way. Glenn is usually a modest man, who is not one to show off. But once in a while, he liked to show off a bit, especially for Pizzazz.

* * *

They entered the club, had a few drinks and were enjoying themselves. The band that night was a band called "The Bullets", they weren't particular good. The singer a long haired dark haired man was just screaming the lyrics, hard to understand, he was probably stoned. His backing musicians didn't seem to have any passion in their performance. All except the bass player, she had unbelievable energy and passion almost double as the rest of the band, and had an attitude about her, that told the crowd not to mess with her. Some of the audience was throwing bottles at the Bullets, Glenn noticed that some fans were going to throw bottles at the white haired bass player, before they could, she gave them a look, and they instead throw the bottles at the drummer.

"They suck" Pizzazz said. "Is this some of the great bands that get discovered that you told me about Glenn?"

"Yes exactly" Glenn responded. Pizzazz gave him a puzzled look. Glenn pointed to the bass player.

"Look at her Pizzazz, under all these mediocrity, is her. That energy, that passion, that attitude, she could go places. She could be what we need. Tell me what you think?" Glenn said with a smile on a face, that only meet he had an idea.

"I admit she is good. But what do we need her for?"

"What I have been plotting, since you sang on my radio show."

* * *

Later that night, The Bullets set was over. Glenn and Pizzazz were hanging around the club, when they heard an argument brewing. The Bullets bass player and the club manager were arguing.

"Where is my cut?" the bass player demanded.

"You know, drinks and damages caused by your performance will be deducted in your pay, with the damages you caused by destroying my stage, and the drinks you had, you owe me $50.00" the club manager said.

"What, when did you tell me that?" she asked.

"It is in the contract you signed, you should read the fine print."

"What did you say?" she said with anger in her eyes. "That said, I am going to…"

"Wait" Glenn interrupted. "It is all right, here is the money she owes you." Glenn said, handing the club manager a $50 bill, "And here is to cover any future costs." Glenn handed him more cash.

"Okay that is cool" the club manager said. He looked at bass player and said "Your lucky, but next time honor you contract" he said as he walked away. The bass player was about to attack him again, when Glenn stopped her.

"Please don't" Glenn said, "but he is right, you should read your contracts more carefully."

"Ah, why?" she said with a look of shame.

Glenn knew what was going on now. "I get it, you can't read." the woman looked away from him. "It is okay, No need to be embarrassed."

"What she can't read." Pizzazz said, finally contributing to the conversation. And I thought I did bad in school"

"How do you like it, if I show you how bad I am" the girl said pointing her fist at Pizzazz.

"Calm down, she didn't mean anything by it." Glenn said, as he tried to change the subject. "Anyway we thought you rocked the house tonight."

"Are you kidding, we suck" she responded.

"I didn't say your band rocked the house, I just said you did. You are very talented. You really bring energy and passion to your work. Not only do you have raw talent, but an attitude to match, not to mention beauty." the girl blushed at that compliment. "But with all due respect, I don't know why you waste your time with those losers."

"What choose do I have, I have to make a living somehow."

"Well your luck just may change. What is your name?" Glenn asked

"My name is Roxy Pellegrini. But people just call me Roxy, and they better if know what's good for them."

"Roxy my name is Glenn Danson and this here is Pizzazz Gabor. We are starting a band of our own, and I think you are perfect to be our bass player."

"Wait Glenn may I speak to you for a moment?" Pizzazz said. "We are starting a band? No one told me, and you never asked me about her."

"I did ask you about her before remember, and you said she was good. And ever since I know you, you said you wanted to become world famous, to leave up to the name Pizzazz and show the world what a star you are. Don't tell me you have forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten Glenn. I will never forget" Pizzazz said with vengefulness in her voice.

"You are a great singer Pizzazz. That is your ticket to achieving that goal. And you need a band, and she is perfect for us."

"Okay I suppose your right."

Glenn and Pizzazz brought their attention back to Roxy. "You two finally finished with your little tea party."

"Okay enough stalling. Are you in or not?" Pizzazz asked. I will not beg to the likes of you. If that is what you are waiting for."

"You got guts talking to me like that" Roxy responded. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine. Okay I am in."

"Great" Glenn said. "And don't worry about contracts again. As long as I am around, I will take care of that for you, and I will make sure, no one takes advantage of you."

"Gee thanks".

Glenn smiled, step one of his self imposed destiny of making Pizzazz's dream of stardom was complete.

* * *

"I had Roxy in the fold, but I knew we needed more. So for the next month we put ads in talent and music publications, I set up a word of mouth to everyone at the Tinsel Town Club, finally setting up an open auditions at my apartment for what would be the final piece to our band."

* * *

October 1983

"Next" Pizzazz said. "So far, nothing but no talents and freakos."

"Yeah nothing but losers" Roxy said.

"And even the rare talented ones we find, you two have personality clashes with." Glenn responded.

"They need to realize I am the star of this band" Pizzazz said.

"And I am the star musician" Roxy said.

"Chill out, a band is supposed to a union towards a common goal. You all suppose to compliment each other's talent, not a competition with each other. But I agree with you guys, so far I have seen no one I like. We need someone to compliment you guys, ideal someone that balances Roxy hard edge wild playing style."

"What is wrong with someone like me?" Roxy said in an angry tone.

"Nothing, just we need someone to balance what we already have. Someone who plays with a little more sensibility and more polished sound." Glenn responded.

"Whatever, polish somlish" Pizzazz said.

"I need to get some air" Glenn said, as he walked out.

* * *

Glenn walked over 10 blocks, when he heard singing and guitar playing. There he saw a blue haired young woman looked no older than 17 or 18 years old, singing a folk song with acoustic guitar and an open guitar case singing for money. Glenn approached the young woman.

"Very good" Glenn said as he throw some dollar bills into the guitar case, "You are very talented."

"Thank you" the woman said politely.

"You know I can help you make some real money, and become a big star."

"Real money, big star, my brother warned me about people like you, I am not that kind of girl."

"No I don't mean that, I manage a rock band. We are looking for a new member, and I think you are exactly what we need."

"Really, you're not putting me on?"

"No, I am serious. I can tell, you are musical gifted, not to mention beautiful." the woman blushed at that remark. "I want you to come with me and meet the rest of the band. You need their approval first, but I am sure I can convince them of what I know all ready."

"I don't know" she started to think over of what was just said, "What the hell, okay I'll give it a try."

"Good, I know this is meant to be. By the way, do you play any other instruments?"

"Yes I do, I can play a variety of instruments. Name it, I can play it. But what I really love to play is keyboards."

"Keyboards hmm, I think keyboards is the instruments we need. By the way, my name is Glenn Danson, nice to meet you." Glenn put out his hand. "What is your name?" The woman put out her hand, and they shook hands.

"My name is Mary Phillips, nice to meet you."

Glenn looked over this girl. She seemed very kind and sweet. She seemed very familiar to Glenn, but he couldn't figure out why. But none the less, he had found his missing piece. Now came the hard part, selling that to Pizzazz and Roxy.

* * *

Glenn and Mary arrived at Glenn's apartment where Pizzazz and Roxy was waiting.

"There you are. The auditions were hopeless, we couldn't find anybody during your little break." Pizzazz said, obviously not amused that Glenn bailed on their auditions.

"Who is this pipsqueak?" Roxy asked referring to the woman that was with Glenn.

"This is what we have been looking for. I like you to meet Mary Phillips."

"Nice to meet you" Mary said.

"Nice to meet you" Pizzazz in a mocking tone. "Glenn is little miss goody goody is what you had in mind for our band? If so, you have flipped your led, if you think she will fit in."

"Yeah we are rock band, not a folk group." Roxy chimed in.

"I respectively, disagree. Mary is a well polished musician. She can play multiple instruments, including the keyboards. I believe her keyboard playing is exactly what this band needs."

"My keyboards can synthesize a drum beat, so we don't need a drummer" Mary said, trying to sell her usefulness to Pizzazz and Roxy.

"Glenn" Pizzazz said in a protesting tone.

"Listen, why don't you girls just play together right now, and hear how you sound? What do you got to lose?" Glenn suggested.

"Well, all right if it means that much to you" Pizzazz responded. "But I am telling you, you are wasting your time."

"Okay fine, but as long as miss multiple instrument player knows, I am the bass player, and not to forget it" Roxy said.

"Got it" Mary said in a frightful tone.

With Pizzazz on vocals and lead guitar, Roxy on bass, and Mary on keyboards played "X-Offender". They were perfectly in sync, Glenn had the same thought, when Pizzazz sung on his college radio show, the thought that he was hearing something special. He felt vindication.

After the performance, "Wow, I thought we sounded great" Mary said.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Way better than anything The Bullets ever did, but that is not saying much" Roxy said.

"I thought you girls sounded great." Glenn said. "What do you think Pizzazz?"

All eyes were now on Pizzazz waiting to hear her verdict. Glenn, Mary, and now even Roxy were hoping for a positive response.

She finally responded "Great, did you say great? Are you kidding, great is not good enough word for how we sounded. We need to invent a new word for our much our performance kicked ass."

Everyone in the room rejoiced in excitement, when Pizzazz said those words.

"But one problem, Mary is not a cool enough name for our band. We need to find you a name that is suitable to you. Believe me I know, after all Pizzazz is not my real name, and who knows Roxy's real name."

"Yeah your right" Roxy responded.

"I guess so" Mary responded.

"Glenn what should her name be?" Pizzazz asked.

"Can't help you, that is something, you girls have to decide on for yourselves" Glenn responded.

"Okay, Mary do you have any nicknames?" Pizzazz asked.

"Well my brother used to call me Mar."

"No, that won't work" Pizzazz said. Our band should represent something that explodes and changes a sunny day into a storm. Wait I got it."

"Got what?" Mary asked.

"From now on, you are Stormer" Pizzazz said.

"Stormer? Stormer, I like the sound of that" Mary responded.

"Good than it is decided from this day forward your name is Stormer" Pizzazz said.

"Okay Pizzazz" the newly named Stormer responded.

"Speaking of names" Glenn said. "We still don't have a name for the band. What will you call yourselves?"

"How about the Call Girls" Roxy suggested.

"Angels Of Destructions" Pizzazz suggested.

"No no, those names are too controversial for mainstream appeal."

"The Cutie Cats" Stormer suggested.

"The Cutie Cats?" Pizzazz and Roxy said at the same time.

"I rather be dead, than called a cutie cat" Roxy responded.

"Just a suggestion" Stormer said.

"Okay girls focus" Glenn said. "Tell you what, let's call it a day, you girls just go home, while I clean up around here. It will take me a couple of days to clean up the mess you misfits made."

"What did you say?" Pizzazz asked. "I like that, Glenn you're a genius."

"What did he say that was so brilliant Pizzazz?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, I am lost, he just said he is going to clean his apartment" Stormer said.

"No, the band name, the Misfits" Pizzazz said.

"Yeah the Misfits, I like the sound of that" Roxy said.

"The Misfits sounds great to me" Stormer said.

"The Misfits? It has a certain edge to it, and not to controversial for the mainstream." Glenn said. "Okay let's put it to vote" Glenn said. "All in favor of all calling the band the Misfits raise your hand."

Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer, and Glenn all raised their hand in approval.

"Than it is unanimous" Pizzazz said. "Girl from this day forward, we are the Misfits."

* * *

End Of Chapter

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise it gets better. Please continue to review.


	4. Early Days Of Mischief

Disclaimer: I don't know own the rights to Jem or its characters They belong to Hasbro / Sunbow, and Christy Marx.

Note:I hope you are enjoying this story. Here is chapter 4. No reference this time, except for a Michael Jackson. RIP Michael Jackson 1958 - 2009

**Early Days Of Mischief**

"So that is how the Misfits were born".

"Wow, so that is how they were formed" Jem said.

"So what did you guys do after you formed the band?" Shana asked.

"Good question, I thought they should take time to get to know each other, practice, the girls just meet, one of the keys in music, is band chemistry. I thought they weren't ready yet for the stage" Glenn said as he took a drink of liquor.

"I dropped out of USC to focus fully on managing them, used my savings to rent the girls an apartment in my building, so they could live together, and grow as friends."

* * *

There was a knock on the door, "It's me" Glenn said.

"Come on in" Pizzazz said.

Glenn entered and saw the girls were watching television. "So they are playing the Thriller video again, they are going to burn out the tape."

"Yeah and Stormer still gets scared when Michael turns into a zombie" Roxy said laughing.

"I did not" Stormer argued.

"Hey Stormer, there is something you don't about me" Pizzazz said. "I am a zombie" Pizzazz made a zombie face at Stormer, who screamed in reaction, Pizzazz and Roxy than laughed at the scared Stormer.

"That is not funny guys" she protested. Stormer then left the room to freshen up.

Glenn turned his attention to Pizzazz and Roxy, as they were still laughing historically. "Oh right, knock it off, you had your laugh." They stopped laughing. They knew when Glenn talked in that tone, he was serious. "I know she is sensitive, but could you try to take is easy on her. I want you all to get along, to be like a family, that is what band should be. Just try not to go too far with you hazing, Stormer is just a kid, you can tease each other if you want, but like a family we look out for one another. I want you all to look out for each other." Pizzazz and Roxy nodded.

"We know Glenn" Pizzazz said.

"Yeah, we just having some fun" Roxy said, as she made a fist. "Besides, we would never let anyone else mess with Stormer. She is a Misfit, and anyone that messes with a Misfit, messes with all the Misfits."

"Good that is what I want to hear" Glenn said, as Stormer reentered the room.

"Hey Stormer" Pizzazz said "You know, we were just messing with you."

Stormer nodded.

"Kid we got to toughen you up" Roxy said, as she put Stormer in a headlock and messed up her hair. "If your going to be a Misfit, you have to be tough"

The woman all laughed.

* * *

"As the months passed, the girls practiced whenever they could, as I had preached to them, they won't achieve success with hard work and dedication."

* * *

April 1984

"Come on Misfits, you can play better than that. We are only two weeks away from your debut. You got to step up your game." Glenn said, as cracked his whip. A prop thing he used in their practices.

"We are doing the best we can" Pizzazz complained.

"Yeah we are trying at 100%" Stormer said.

"That is not good enough, I want 110%" Glenn said, as whipped his whip again.

"What a taskmaster" Roxy said.

* * *

Two weeks later at the Tinsel Town Club

The night of the Misfits highly anticipated debut had finally occurred. Glenn and the Misfits were backstage waiting for their set to begin. Glenn had pulled some strings. Glenn gave the Misfits a last minute motivation talk, like a coach would before his team played the big game.

"Well ladies, all of your hard work up to this point, comes down to tonight, this is what we all worked for."

"What we all worked for? We were practice our butts off, while you were yelling at us with your whip" Roxy interrupted.

"Neither the less, I know how hard you have worked these last few months, as well as living with each other. I know that can't be easy as well. Believe me I know, as I live next door, and herd all your arguing. I heard a mouth full from the landlady about you. But despite that, we all still share a common goal, and are untied in that goal. So tonight you come out three women, but you leave as three superstars. So I ask you to put your hand on mine" Glenn takes out his hand, Pizzazz put her hand on his hand, Roxy puts her hand on Pizzazz's hand, Stormer puts her hand on Roxy's hand "Misfits forever!" they all yell.

Pizzazz and Stormer took the stage, Roxy is set to follow when Glenn pulls her back. And says to her "I read over tonight's contract, I negotiated that liquor will not be deducted from your pay."

"Really, free liquor?" Roxy asked. "That is good to hear, thanks."

"Like I said before, as long as I am here, no one will take advantage of your inability to read."

"I know I have said the Misfits are a family that looks out for one another. I know I am just the manager, and not a member of the band, but I like to think that applies to me as well."

"Glenn, about what I said before, about us doing all the work." Roxy paused, she wanted to say more, but she just stood there.

"That's okay" Glenn said, knowing what Roxy wanted to say. "You don't have to say it. Now let's go and have a kick ass show." Roxy left to join the other Misfits on stage.

Glenn took off his locket, and said "Wish us luck Karen."

* * *

The Misfits took the stage, as the crowd looked on. The audience was ready to boo them out of the building, the first sign of trouble. The club manager took the stage and announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Tinsel Town club is honored to present in their debut performance, The Misfits."

"Okay Tinsel Town" Pizzazz said. "We are the Misfits. And what does a Misfit love to do? We love to make mischief."

The Misfits than go into their first song, a song written by Stormer called _Makin Mischief_. When the song was over, the crowd applauded loudly. Glenn and the Misfits were relieved. Now could they continue this momentum? Pizzazz talked to the crowd again and said "I have lived in Los Angeles a long time. There are a lot of people here, and when they get in my way. I just tell them to get out of my way. The Misfits than went into their next song called _Outta My Way_ which the crowd ate up. The rest of the set were the songs _Takin It All_, _You Oughta See The View From Here_, _You Gotta Be Fast_, _Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_ , _It Takes A Lot_, and _I Am A Giant_. When they finished their set, the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

"Thank you" Pizzazz said to the crowd. "I guess you all have taste after all." Pizzazz than looked to ceiling as she started to tear up a bit and said "We love you, good night."

The Misfits got off the stage to the back stage area, when Glenn was already there waiting for them. Pizzazz jumped into his arms in happiness, as he pulled her into an embrace as she said "Glenn did you hear that? They loved us. We did it."

"I know I am so proud of you Phyllis. I am proud of you all." Glenn said as he put Pizzazz down.

"Thank you, for letting me be a part of this" Stormer said crying, as she hugged Glenn.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Glenn said. "You need talent to be in this band. This is not a charity."

"That was the greatest performance I ever took part in." Roxy said, as she hit Glenn in the shoulder, which was her way for showing affection.

"I am glad you all enjoyed yourself." Glenn said. "But this is just the beginning. You are on your way to becoming world famous superstars."

"All right, lets' go to the nearest bar, and celebrate." Pizzazz said. Glenn and the Misfits left to celebrate the Misfits successful debut.

* * *

As Glenn promised, that night was only the beginning, as the Misfits went on a club tour of ever club in the area, than expanded to clubs throughout the state. People loved their in your face attitude, musical harmony, and beauty, they were the complete package. The Misfits was the most talked about regional band in the area, throughout the rest of 1984, and into 1985.

"Well girls another great show" Glenn said after one of the Misfits shows. But they weren't alone, as Pizzazz had another one of her boyfriends on her arm. "Another one of your friends" Glenn said jealousy.

"Yeah" Pizzazz said.

"Well have fun, but don't stay up too late, we have to practice tomorrow."

"Yeah I know" Pizzazz said, turning her attention to the guy on her arm. "Let's go Bob."

Pizzazz and the man left, Glenn had a look on his jealousy, when Stormer asked with concern "Glenn, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine."

"Don't feel bad, I know she really likes you. She talks endlessly about you, sometimes so much it drives Roxy and me crazy."

"What? Don't be silly, Pizzazz and I, are not like that." Glenn said with a slightly angry tone. "Well good night Stormer".

"Good night Glenn."

* * *

Glenn and the Misfits were hanging out at the Tinsel Town Club, which has become their home turf, as they were celebrities to the people there. They didn't have a show that night, they were just there to relax and enjoy themselves. Pizzazz as usual flirted with her share of guys, when someone tabbed Glenn on his shoulder. It was a blonde haired woman.

"So Glenn Danson, from what I hear you are manager of the Misfits. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct."

"My name is Sally Sullivan, and I heard about you, and I always thought you were cute. Would you mind buying me a drink?"

"So, you are just using me to get a free drink" Glenn joked. Unknown to Glenn and Sally, Pizzazz saw this and was furious.

"Hey Glenn!" Pizzazz yelled. "Who is this floozy?"

"Oh Pizzazz, this is Sally."

"I am no floozy" Sally objected. Pizzazz paid no attention to her.

"Glenn I am tired, I need to get home. Would you take me home? I am wasted, I don't think I should be unaccompanied. I need you."

Glenn didn't hesitate to respond "Okay sure, let's go"

"What you just leaving like that?" Sally said. "Can't she get someone else to accompany her home?"

"I am sorry, but you heard her, she needs me." Glenn responded with a smile on his face.

Glenn and Pizzazz left the club, Sally fumed in anger went to the other side of the club, all the while, Roxy and Stormer were looking on.

"There they go again" Roxy said. "Playing the same stupid games with one another, why won't they just get together all ready and spear us anymore of this drama."

"I don't know Roxy, I think it's kind of cute" Stormer said.

"Well I think it is annoying" Roxy responded folding her arms.

* * *

"Since their debut performance in the spring of 1984, the Misfits were a hit on the LA club scene. They continued to amaze crowds with their dominent stage presence, attitude, and beauty. In even in places where the audiances didn't like the Misfits, there ability to master a hostile crowd with their I don't care if you like us, were playing attitude only helped build up their reputation. It was only a matter of time, before the whole country knew who they were. For over a year and half, they continued to build up momentum in the club scene.

They were having a great time performing, and being with each other. While they preformed, I took care of their travel and financial needs, as well as keep pushers and con artists away. Over that time, we became a tight family, sometimes a disfunctional family, we weren't the Osmonds or like you girls the Holograms, but a family non the less. I knew they were on their way to stardom. Then one day, we meet a man that would for better or worse, change all of our lives forever, Eric Raymond."

* * *

End Of Chapter

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please continue to read and review.


	5. Enter Eric Raymond

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson.

**Enter Eric Raymond**

May 17th 1985

The Misfits were playing a gig at what has now become their second home, The Tinsel Town Club, the place also has sentimental qualities, this is the place where Pizzazz and Glenn meet Roxy, the place where they played their first gig, and on this night, they were really on their game, and had the crowd in the palm of their hands, the audience loved their performance, among them was a young arrogant record executive.

* * *

After the show, while Glenn was in the club manager's office collecting the bands pay for the night, and negotiating for their next appearance, the Misfits were hanging backstage waiting.

"We ruled the stage tonight" Pizzazz said.

"Yes I thought it was our best show yet" Stormer said.

"Yeah, but we don't put on great shows for free, where is Glenn with our money?" Roxy said.

"Don't worry Roxy, it is coming. Glenn has never steered us wrong before" Stormer said.

"I know Stormer, but I don't trust nor like the club manager" Roxy responded.

"Money is money, as long as we become stars" Pizzazz responded.

Suddenly an unknown male voice said "Great show ladies. I think you can become big time stars right now."

"Who said that?" Pizzazz asked. The Misfits turned around and saw a dark haired man dressed in a black suit, with an arrogant smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the man said. "My name is Eric Raymond, vice president of Starlight Music."

"Vice president of Starlight music?"Stormer asked.

"Actually I practically run the place, since the president is sickly and is closing on death's door." the man continued to speak. "I think you can become big stars right now, you just need the right management."

"Hold it buster, we already have a manager" Pizzazz said. "He basically put the band together, and got us to this point."

"I am sure he has, but is this as far has he can take you? You need someone with an inside track on the music industry to get you to that next level." Eric responded.

* * *

"Figures" Shana said.

"It is just like Eric, you do all the work to build that band, than Eric just swoops in and steals it right from under you" Aja said.

"And just like the Misfits, to ditch you after all you done for them, and leave you for a creep like Eric Raymond" Kimber said.

"Wait, let me tell you the rest of the story before you judge anyone, and it wasn't like that." Glenn said. "It really wasn't the Misfits fault, and as much as I hate his guts, it is not really Eric Raymond's fault. The blame for my lose of the Misfits to Eric Raymond is on me."

* * *

Just than Glenn appeared, "Okay ladies, here is your pay. Here is your share Roxy. As usual you will not be deducted any pay for any alcoholic beverages you had."

"Thank you, now I am in a good mood" Roxy said.

"Here is your pay Stormer, you earned it."

"Thank you Glenn" Stormer said.

"And last but not least our leading lady, here is you pay Pizzazz."

"Whatever, the audience worship of me, is all the pay I needed" Pizzazz said.

Glenn than noticed the man in the dark suits presence. "Beat it creep, I don't want any rift rafts around my girls."

"Beg your pardon" Eric responded.

"You heard me, I don't know what you are selling but we are not interested in any drugs, a used car or whatever you're selling" Glenn responded.

"No I am not a rift raft, my name is Eric Raymond, and I am vice president of Starlight Music" Eric put out his hand. Glenn shock his hand as he told Eric his name.

"So you must be their manager, the girls have said nothing but good things about you."

"Cut the crap, what do you want?"

"I would like talk to you, I can help you all change your lives for the better. Glenn my man, let's talk business."

"Okay" Glenn said.

* * *

Glenn, Eric, and the Misfits went to a popular restaurant, the Misfits were at one table eating and having a good time, while Glenn and Eric were at a separate table talking about Eric's proposal.

"Listen I can take this band of yours to the next level" Eric said. "I can make them international stars."

"So you told me", Glenn responded "I knew the day might come, when I might have to hand over the Misfits to someone with more experience and connection to achieve my dream of making them superstars. But let me be blunt, I don't like you, nor do I trust you. You said you run Starlight music, where is the contract for a record deal?"

"In due time, you just have to wait till I officially get control of Starlight Music. What makes you thing, you can make them big time world famous stars, when you don't have any experience or track record. You seem like a bright person, but under the pressure, you might fail."

"I won't fail them."

"That sounds noble and all, but just desire to achieve something doesn't guarantee anything, what happens if you fail, I can see your eyes that you are unsure of yourself. Can you guide and protect the Misfits just on desire. Have you been perfect in life, in protecting what is most important to you?" Eric questioned.

Glenn froze at that moment,

_Flashback_

_Glenn, his family and friends look on as his sister Karen is slowly buried. Glenn looks emotionless and defeated._

_End of Flashback_

Glenn responds "All right Raymond, I will tell you what. We will ask the Misfits what they want, it is their careers we are talking about."

"Sure let's ask them" Eric responds.

Glenn calls over the Misfits,

"Listen I have talked to Mr. Raymond, and he has something to ask you" Glenn says.

"Mr. Danson has done an outstanding job managing you talented women, and I commend him for a job well done", Glenn looks at Eric with a I think you are a big phony look, "but it is only so far he can take you, I want to be your new manager, sign you to Starlight Music, and make your stars."

Pizzazz's eyes light up "Did you say stars? I would finally show mother, and show the world what a great talent I am."

"Stars get paid lots of money" Roxy said. "I could use a bit of that star money."

"Wait everyone" Stormer said "What about Glenn? How do you feel about this Glenn?"

"You are right Stormer" Pizzazz said. "In all the excitement, we forgot about you. In all this time, you have always been there for us, been there for me. I can't have you not be part of our life Glenn."

"Listen my goal has been to make you superstars, and achieve your dream Pizzazz for being world famous. If this man will help achieve that goal, than I won't stand in your way" Glenn said, with a look of defeat on his face.

"No not without Glenn" Pizzazz said. "Mr. Raymond, if we sign with you, Glenn stays on in some capacity. I want him to have a job and be around the Misfits, or no deal."

Eric paused, he wasn't expecting that. He finally said "Okay, Glenn can be your roadie, and stage manager, if you sign with me. Glenn to show you I am a fair man, I will give you a huge cash payment to compensate you, for transferring the managing responsibilities of the Misfits to me. What do you say Glenn buddy? Do we have a deal?" Eric said with a big smile.

"What do I say?" Glenn responded. " First of all, I am not your buddy, I still don't trust you Eric, but if this is what the girls want, I will agree to it, but I will keep a close eye on you." Glenn grabs Eric by the tie "And if you sink their careers, I will make sure you don't live to sink anymore careers." Glenn lets go of Eric. Glenn and Eric than shack hands, it should be noted, Glenn gave Eric a very hard handshake.

But the deal was done, the Misfits signed a few documents, and Eric Raymond was officially the new manager of the Misfits.

* * *

"Eric saw a weakness in me. He saw deep down I had doubts in myself, I didn't know how, but he reached into my soul, and used my insecurities I had since I lost my sister, and used it to take the Misfits away from. They didn't want to sign with him. But I didn't fight for them, it was all my fault." Glenn told the Holograms, as he put his looked down in shame.

Glenn continued, "As I feared, Eric Raymond was a terrible influence on the Misfits. I noticed, as I was still their roadie and stage manager, the Misfits especially Pizzazz started to change. Eric Raymond was teaching a new way for achieving success that differed from mine."

* * *

June 1985

The Misfits and a band called The Space Cadets were the two act to play at the Rock A Rama club, Glenn was checking the equipment, he saw Roxy and Stormer talking to the Space Cadets, he than noticed Pizzazz near the Space Cadets, Glenn approached Pizzazz.

"What are you doing?" Glenn asked.

"I am making sure the Misfits come out on top and outshine those losers tonight."

"What? You sabotaging their equipment, First of all I have heard the Space Cadets music, it is awful, so you don't need to sabotage them to be the better band, and second of all, even if that is not the case, you still shouldn't sabotages them. You're talented enough to outshine the rest without sabotaging anybody."

"I know Glenn, but I am not leaving anything to chance, I am going to do whatever it takes to come out on top. That is just the way it is done in this business."

"Let me guess, that is what Eric told you."

"Well he has been in the business longer than us. I will let no one stand in my way, certainly not the Space Cadets" Pizzazz with a long of determination in her eyes.

And it went on like that for next couple of months. I saw Pizzazz become more vindictive in the short time we have signed with Eric Raymond. But a boiling point for me came, the joke that was Eric Raymond's Battle Of The Bands.

* * *

July 1985

The Misfits were practicing in the Cornervillle Club for their next gig, Glenn was with them going over the musical arrangement when Eric entered.

"I got big news gang" Eric said with a look of excitement. "You are looking at the new head of Starlight Music" Eric than put on a phony sad face "Unfortunately my mentor Emmett Benton passed away" Eric than went back to his look of excitement "But now Starlight Music is all mine."

"Great for you Eric, but why does that mean for us?" Pizzazz asked.

"It means the Misfits now officially have a record deal." The Misfits rejoiced in hearing that news, Glenn half heartily rejoiced with them, no matter what words he says, Glenn does not trust Eric Raymond.

"But there is more, to announce the Misfits arrival to the musical world, you are going to enter a Battle Of The Band contest."

"Wait, a band contest?" Glenn asked. "How are you certain they will win?"

"Don't worry" Eric said. "It is presented personally by me Eric Raymond. I am sure the Misfits will win, just look at the competition."

Eric handed them a piece of a paper that contained the names of all of the bands in the contest. Glenn read out loud. "Let's see, The Space Cadets, The Leathereds, The Limp Lizard, Eric these bands aren't any good. How in the world did they qualify for this Battle Of The Bands?"

"Glenn my man, you answered your own question. I made sure to find the most awful bands I could find, to guarantee of the Misfits victory."

"In other words, you entered the Misfits with a bunch of jobber bands. I don't know if I like this" Glenn responded.

"Why not, don't you want the Misfits to succeed, the band that you created?" Eric asked.

"Yeah Glenn don't you want us to win?" Pizzazz said.

"Yeah Glenn don't you want us to become stars?" Roxy asked.

"Are you mad at us Glenn?" Stormer asked

"No, of course I want you to succeed. If you are in a competition, I want the Misfits to win. But you are all so talented, the Misfits have become a great band, you don't need to stoop to such tricks."

"The Misfits are great, but you have to make sure you cover all corners to guarantee success" Eric said, "to the Misfits, and there soon to be spectacular debut to the world."

"To the Misfits!" everyone said in unity, even though Glenn had a look of doubt.

* * *

A couple of days later

Glenn entered Starlight Music to talk to the Misfits, as he walked in, a blond woman just plowed by him, with a look of anger. Glenn paid her no thought. He spotted the Misfits, and noticed Pizzazz looked as angry as he as ever seen her in a long time.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Glenn asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"I am not in the mood" Pizzazz said. "Trash, trash, trash, she dare call us trash. Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Pizzazz chill, who are you talking about? Who called you trash?"

"Emmett Benton's snobby daughter, Jerrica Benton that's who. How dare she insult me like that, I'll show her, I'll show mother, I'll show everybody. She is going to pay" Pizzazz said.

"Yeah, she thinks she can insult the Misfits and get away with it?" Roxy said "no way."

"Pizzazz please stop, it pains me to see you like that" Glenn said. "Get a hold of yourself, don't let people like that, get to you, please just calm down."

Pizzazz shoved Glenn to the ground, with all her might. "Don't tell me what to do. I am going to make her curse the day she crossed me, and don't you get in my way." Pizzazz said, as she left the room. She signaled Roxy and Stormer to follow, which they did, but not before Stormer helped Glenn back up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Stormer asked.

"I'm fine, I guess she owed me one for a few years ago."

"Owed you one?"

"It is not important, you better go follow them Stormer. I am going to have a talk with Eric Raymond" Glenn said.

* * *

"That is terrible" Jem said.

"That is when I knew I had no more influence over Phyllis. She had completely gone over the deep end. And it is all because of that comment by Jerrica Benton." Jem looked guilty and embarrassed. "Can't say I blame her, what kind of person just calls someone trash, without even getting to know them?"

"I am sorry Glenn" Jem said. "I am sure if Jerrica was here, she would apology, and say she was just so mad at Eric Raymond."

"You don't have to tell me, I know firsthand Eric can have that effect on people. Anyway I went to Eric Raymond's office to talk to him."

* * *

Glenn headed to Eric's office, where he was greeted by his receptionist. "Hi Daisy, how are you doing today? I am here to say Eric."

"I am sorry" she said "Mr. Raymond gave me strict instructions, not to be disturbed."

"But I have to talk to him". Glenn pleaded.

"I am sorry, I can't let you in" Daisy responded.

"Okay I understand. You know, you are doing a bang up job. Eric is lucky to have you. Such a loyal, intelligent, beautiful woman like you working for him, staying loyal to him, when you can become a star yourself" Glenn grabbed her chin, smiled at her and looked right into her eyes. "In this town, you have the look to be become a model or an actress."

"Really, you think so?"

"I know so, anyway sorry I can't talk to Eric, but just being able to see you, was worth it." Glenn said, as he kissed Daisy's hand. "I will see you around." Glenn started to leave.

"Wait don't go" Daisy said. "Mr. Raymond can see you now."

"Really?" Glenn asked. "Thank you Daisy", Glenn kissed her hand again, and entered Eric's office.

* * *

"Mr. Raymond may I have a word with you?" Glenn said in a very coy manor.

"How did you get in here?" Eric asked.

"That is none of your concern Mr. Raymond. What is my concern is ever since they have been associated with you, the Misfits attitude has changed, and I believe you are responsible."

"Oh really?" Eric asked.

"I just saw Pizzazz, and she has lost it. After your little business meeting, she is in the most destructive mood, that I have seen her in all the years I have known her. I think you're the only one that can snap back into reality. So I ask you to talk to her now." Glenn demanded.

"Why would I do that?" Eric responded, "She is in the perfect state of mind, and she and rest of the Misfits are focused, and with the desire I have planted in their minds, I will crush and humiliate Jerrica Benton, fully control Starlight Music, and have my ultimate revenge."

"I knew it" Glenn said. "You don't care at all about the Misfits, you don't care about their dreams and desires. You have your own agenda. I don't know much about this Jerrica person, and I don't care, that is none of my business, nor should it be the Misfits business. I have always put the Misfits first, I have always cared about them, and made sure they were taking care of. Can't say the same about you, all you care about is you childless revenge. You want your revenge, so be it, but please keep the Misfits out of this, stop corrupting their minds, and stop Pizzazz from going into current state of rage and madness. She has had a rough childhood, and I don't want you to take advantage of her, and advantage of the other Misfits. Please Mr. Raymond, just stop it."

"Who do you think you are?" Eric responded. "I own the Misfits now, you work for me, you do what I say. I compensate you greatly for the Misfits contract. So you are paid for, keep your opinions to yourself, and get out of my office."

"That is it" Glenn said. "I will no longer take part in this, I quit."

"Fine by me" Eric said.

Glenn took out some money. "This is some of the money you paid me for the Misfits. This is what I think of it, and what I think of you." Glenn put the money on Eric's desk, took out a match, and thrown it on the money on Eric's desk, lighting the money and Eric's desk on fire, Glenn than casually exited Eric's office, as Eric franticly looked for something to put out the fire.

* * *

Glenn was leaving the building, when he saw the Misfits in the lobby. He went into tell them the news about his ouster.

"Hey Glenn" Pizzazz said. "Listen I am sorry about early, I was just so mad. I have cooled off now."

"It is okay Pizzazz, I don't blame you" Glenn said "besides I seem to remember a few years ago, I did something similar."

"Yeah, but you didn't shove me." Pizzazz said and started to laugh trying to lighten up the conversation.

"I blame Eric Raymond for all of this madness. I can't take him anymore, so I quit."

"You quit?" Pizzazz said. "Is it because I shoved and yelled at you before, I said I was sorry."

"No it is not that, but it is part of it. Even since Eric Raymond entered our lives, he is dragged you down an emotional sewer. I don't like the influence he has had on you, and I can't watch him do this to you."

"Wait I see what it is going on" Pizzazz said. "It is your pride, we are on the verge of the big time, thanks to Eric, and you can't take that. You can't take the fact that he is the reason we are on the verge of success."

"You call this success?" Glenn asked. "Well I don't see it as success, but whatever. But enjoy it, just enjoy it without me. It is your life, you can do what you want with it. Just as it is my life, and I choose to have it without Eric Raymond apart of it. Goodbye everyone, I hope you come to senses eventually." Glenn started to walk away.

"So you're just going to leave?" Pizzazz asked. "You are abandoning me, don't you remember that promise you made? Fine leave, you are just like mother."

Glenn stopped in this track. "I am not abandoning you, I am not quitting you as a friend, I am just quitting as your roadie, stage manager, and music arranger. That is all, if you want to fire me as your friend that is your call. You have anything else to say?' Glenn asked angrily. Pizzazz just stood there, looking like she was about to cry. "Good, than I will see you around."

As soon as Glenn exited the area, Pizzazz took a nearby chair and threw it across the room, and started to cry.

* * *

Glenn was about to get into his car, when he heard a female voice yell out his name, trying to get to him before he left. It was Stormer.

"Glenn please don't go." she pleaded. "I don't know what is going on, but we need you. Pizzazz especially needs you. Please reconsider."

Glenn put his hand on Stormer, who was starting to tear up. "Mary listen, I don't want to leave your girls, anymore than you don't want me to go. I love you all, and I care deeply about all of you, and that is why I can't stay and watch this. As long as Eric Raymond is in the picture, I see dark clouds. And Eric is going to try to take away all of the concepts of right and wrong that you girls have, he has almost done it to Pizzazz."

Glenn thought to himself,_ I am glad Karen wasn't around to see what has become of Pizzazz. It would break her heart. _

"Mary you have something special. You have a good heart, and a inner kindness that few have." Glenn looked at Stormer, when he did he saw his sister Karen. After all this time, he finally realised why Stormer was so familar to him, when they first meet. Undonted, he continued, "promise me, no matter what happens, you will never lose your inner kindness. Please promise me that Mary, you have a special inner kindness that Pizzazz and Roxy will need. Don't do it for me, do it for them, please promise you will never lose your inner kindness. Please promise me Mary."

"Okay I promise you, I won't lose that" Stormer said, as she hugged Glenn tightly, who in return hugged her tightly. Glenn kissed Stormer on the forehead, got in his car, and drove off.

* * *

"And that concludes my association with the Misfits." Glenn said. "After that I took off for Japan to get my mind off everything, and lived there for 6 months, while there I managed some bands, and produced some records over there. Then I moved back here, used my savings, and the money I made managing the Misfits and from Eric Raymond, as well as the money I made in Japan to buy this house, and buy the Tinsel Town Club, which is where my life is today. As for the Misfits, you know the rest, and probably better than I do."

"Wow what a story" Jem said.

"Glenn may I ask, why did you buy the Tinsel Town Club?" Kimber asked. It has so many memories of you guys, I thought you would want to forget about the Misfits."

"I guess I am a sucker of punishment" Glenn said. "But I try to think of the good times, not the horrible end. It was a fun couple of years with the Misfits. Eric Raymond can never take that away from me" Glenn said. "Speaking of Eric, you girls better be careful of him, I am sure he will try again."

"We will" Jem said. "Come on Holograms, it is time we head home. Thank you Glenn for your hospitality, it was most informative.

"Yeah thanks Glenn" Kimber said.

"Bye" Raya said.

"Take care" Shana said.

"Take care" Aja said.

"Same to you girls, and be careful" Glenn responded.

* * *

Jem who had since turned back into her alto ego Jerrica Benton, and the Holograms returned to Starlight Mansion.

"Hi we're home" Jerrica said. As soon as they entered, they were mobbed by the Starlight girls.

"You are all alright" Ashley said. "We saw the news, we were all so worried."

Behind all of the Starlight Girls stood Rio, he did not look to happy.

"Jerrica, where is Jem?" Rio asked.

"She went home" Jerrica responded.

"I see" Rio said "Can I talk to you alone for a moment Jerrica?"

"Sure Rio" Jerrica said, she and Rio entered the study.

* * *

"Today was a crazy day, for Jem and the Holograms" the reporter said.

"Of course, another day, another day of publicity for pink haired and the pinketts" Pizzazz said sarcastically.

"Yeah how does Jem do it?" Roxy asked.

"The bloody yank gets all the attention" Jetta said.

"Jem and the Holograms were victims of an attempted terrorist attack" the reporter said.

Upon hearing this, the Misfits stood there in shock. Sure they didn't like Jem and the Holograms that much, but why would anyone try to kill them? Even they wouldn't stoop to that level.

"But lucky for them, a mysterious man rescued them before their float exploded" the reporter said, as a video clip of the incident was shown, the man that rescued them flew by the screen very quickly. But Pizzazz knew who he was.

"No way, it can't be." Pizzazz said. "What is he doing with them? How did he know about this bombing, and how does he know the Holograms?"

All of the Misfits looked puzzled, except for Stormer, who looked like she was guilty of something. Fortunately for her, none of the other Misfits were paying attention to her.

The reporter continued to say "Who is this mysterious man? Is he Jem and the Holograms new bodyguard, is he Jem's new boyfriend." As soon as the reporter said those words, Pizzazz turned off the TV.

"Hey what gives?" Roxy said.

"I need to get some rest" Pizzazz said. "Girls show yourselfs out?" Pizzazz asked.

"I am sure, it is nothing Pizzazz." Stormer said. "Glenn and Jem? What does the media know?"

"I said get out!" Pizzazz yelled.

* * *

"Thank goodness for this man," the reporter said "If it wasn't for him Jem and the Holograms would have been killed" the televsion was turned off.

"I see those fools failed to get the job done" Eric Raymond said as he was watching the news in his office. "And I see Glenn Danson, an old torn of mine, got involved." Eric than smiled sinisterly.

"Danson you fool, you were one torn of my side, Jerrica, Jem and the Holograms, Starlight Music were the other torn in my other side. Now you have involved yourself with them. Now I can destroy you all at once. Glenn Danson, you just made everything for me, so much easier, you are a idiot, that has sealed his doom." Eric than laughed maniacally.

* * *

End of chapter

This concludes my flashback arc. Now we move on to the present day story. We finished the Creation part, now we are onto the Evolution.


	6. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson.

Note: I have a blatant reference for Mobile Suit Gundam 00; see if you can find it.

**The Aftermath**

_A few weeks earlier_

_The cemetery, a rainy day, Glenn looks on at the grave of his late sister Karen, he has some flower with him, he places them down on her tombstone. Glenn than says "Happy birthday sis", he than notices some other set of flowers were already there. Ever year, Glenn stops by to visit Karen and give her flowers on her birthday and every year someone already leave flowers before his flowers. He at first thought it was from his parents, but they deny it, Glenn believed them, after all why would they lie about that? Glenn continues to look on at the grave, he takes out his locket and places it on his heart. Unknown to him, behind a nearby bush, someone is watching him, that person is Pizzazz._

* * *

Glenn was watching the news, and saw a report on the day's incident involving Jem and The Holograms. "Thank goodness for this man, if it wasn't for him Jem and the Holograms would have been killed. Who is this man?"

Glenn said to himself, "Hmm, anonymous as always, aren't we Glenn."

_Flashback_

_Glenn was at his home, watching the annual Music Video Award show, he was especially excited this year, as his old charge the Misfits were nominated for Best New Rock Group. He watched in anticipation as the award for best new rock group was about to be announced. The presenter said "And the winner of the best new rock group award are the Misfits"._

_Glenn jumped out of his seat in happiness, the band that he created, the women he dreamed of making superstars, has made it, or at least another step in legitimacy, he was very happy. He pressed a button on the remote he had and than balloons started to rise to the ceiling of his house had they won._

_He was watched as Pizzazz gave her acceptation speech. "I would like to thank the award people for having the good taste to give us this award, which we definitely deserved."_

_Glenn smiled and said "Typical Phyllis", he than pressed another button on his remote, and then Kool and the Gang "Celebration" started to play in the background, as Glenn had a one person party. He wanted to call everybody he knew, and gloat about this band he believed in from the beginning. He remembers many people including his dad, told him he was wasting his time with this band called the Misfits, and that they wouldn't amount to nothing. _

_The next day, Glenn had card and three bushes of flowers and a bottle of champagne sent it to the Gabor mansion. _

_End of Flashback_

Glenn's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello" Glenn said. There was no response. "Hello" Glenn said again, there was no response. He continued to say hello hoping for a response.

* * *

Meanwhile the person on the other end of the line listened to Glenn say "Hello" over and over again. Pizzazz just stood trying to get a clue from Glenn's voice, she was in a position she rarely was in with anybody outside of her father, afraid to talk to someone. What was Glenn's affiliation with the Holograms? was he part of their inner circle? has he become her enemy? if so, she was too scared to ask Glenn, she was afraid of his answer. Pizzazz was use to guys choosing Jem and the Holograms over her, weather it was Rio, Riot, or some other male eye candy, but Glenn was different, he was special, he was her first love, and probably the only love that loved her back. All her life, men including her father at times has treated Pizzazz like scum, men had called her horrible names, have told her to get lost, some have even shoved her, or locked her up to get her out of the way, and treated her less than what a human being should be treated like. Glenn never did that to her, even when he was mad at her. Pizzazz was starting to realize the sad irony, the way other men had treated her, she had treated Glenn the same way.

_Flashback_

_The Misfits were gathered at the Gabor mansion, when the butler told Pizzazz, there was a special delivery for the Misfits. It was a box that contained flowers for each of the Misfits, a card, and a bottle of champagne._

"_No sooner do we win best new rock group, people are starting to jump on the Misfits bandwagon." Roxy said._

"_Who sent them, what does the card say?" Stormer said excitedly._

"_Cool it, let me read the card, and we will find out." Pizzazz said. She read the card which stated_

"_To the Misfits, _

_The best rock group male or female in the world, no the best rock group in the universe. Congratulations on winning Best New Rock Group, it is about time the world realize how talented you truly are. But doesn't change the fact, that you always were the best rock group, may this just be the beginning to three great careers, _

_From a friend_

_PS: Please accept my extra gift of champagne, which should bring back memories of your first taste of success."_

_Pizzazz commented "Talk about stating the obvious."_

_Stormer asked "Who do you think sent them?"_

_Roxy responded "A crazed fan"_

_Stormer responded "Maybe it was Clash"_

_Roxy responded "Like I said a crazed fan."_

"_No, Clash doesn't have good taste in flower nor champagne." Pizzazz said. "This person knows how to pick out flowers; he knows my taste in flowers._

"_As well as my taste in champagne" Roxy said._

"_Wait a minute; the card says the champagne should bring back our first taste of success." Stormer said. "Don't you remember? That is the same champagne we drank to celebrate our very first performance at the Tinsel Town Club." _

"_Wait, how did this person know that? Only…" Pizzazz stopped dead in her thoughts. "No way, it can't be him, there is no way."_

"_Who, you mean…" Stormer asked._

"_None of your business" Pizzazz said. _

"_We all know who you are referring to Pizzazz" Roxy said. "And from the looks of it, you still have a soft spot for him."_

"_Shut up" Pizzazz responded. "Why would that man want to celebrate our success, maybe if we lost, he might have, just to rub it in."_

_End of Flashback_

Glenn finally gave up and hung up the phone and said "Hmm, must be a busted phone line."

_Flashback_

_Three days after the Music Video Awards, at the Tinsel Town Club, it was another typical night for Glenn at his club. Another new underground band called The Noise, they were okay, they weren't the Misfits that is for sure, there are few bands that special Glenn thought. After the set, in the back, Glenn paid the Noise their fee for the night. Glenn was set to call it a night, when The Noise was talking to somebody, Glenn didn't pay much attention till he noticed who that person was, Eric Raymond. Glenn decided to interrupt the conversation._

"_Here to ruin more careers Eric" Glenn said._

"_By ruin careers, you mean winning Best New Rock group awards" Eric said. He then turned his attention to the Noise. "You have my business card, we will be in touch." The Noise left, leaving Eric and Glenn alone._

"_Oh yes I know about that." Glenn said._

"_Oh that must eat you up inside" Eric said._

"_No, actually I am proud of them, winning an award like that is something I dreamed of for them." Glenn said. "Believe it or not Eric; I want the Misfits to succeed. I am just relieved they have been able to succeed despite their management."_

"_Oh you think you are so smart boy" Eric said. "The Misfits have had more fame and success than they ever did with you. They owe all that success to me and my genius."_

"_No, you got it backwards Eric; you owe all your success to them."_

_End Of Flashback_

"What a day" Glenn said. "I guess some things never change, he was a scum bucket than, he is a scum bucket now." Glenn than decided to go to bed.

* * *

"So Rio, what do you want to talk about?" Jerrica asked.

"What do you think, today's incident. I see an explosion, and I see Jem holding hands with some stranger, than Jem and the Holograms leave with this stranger, and I couldn't get a hold of you Jerrica. I have many questions for you" Rio said.

"Fine, ask away."

"First of all, who tried to blow up Jem and the Holograms?"

"From the information we have, it was Eric Raymond."

"Raymond that piece of scum, okay where were you Jerrica when all this happened."

"Well I… I was working at Starlight Music, when I got a phone call from Jem, who told me about the incident, and where she and the Holograms were and I went to that location."

"Okay, though I wonder why didn't you girls call me, I was so worried" Rio said.

"I am sorry about that Rio, but I thought someone was needed to keep the Starlight girls together, as I am sure it was a dramatic experience for them." Jerrica responded.

"Well who was that man that rescued everyone? How did he know about the bomb, who is he?"

"Rio are you jealousy?" Jerrica asked playfully.

"No I am not, I just want to know who Jem and the Holograms are hanging out with."

"To answer your question, the man's name is Glenn Danson, he owns the Tinsel Town club, he heard from someone about this bomb threat, and he rescued us… I mean Jem and the Holograms. From what I know of him, Jem is not his type, nor do I think he is Jem's type."

"Why would I care about that? It is not like I am Jem's boyfriend or anything." Rio said, as Jerrica just looked at him half laughing.

"Let's just say, he is also an enemy of Eric Raymond."

* * *

Pizzazz continued to think about the possibility of Glenn associated himself with the Jem and the Holograms, and thinking to herself maybe it would serve her right the way she has always taken him for granted.

_Flashback_

_The Misfits along with their friend Clash head to the Gabor mansion after another humiliating defeat at the hands of Jem and the Holograms, this time over who could sell the most albums at a record store chain. The butler told Pizzazz there was someone who was waiting to see the Misfits in the banquet room._

_As soon as the Misfits entered, someone blow a noise maker in Pizzazz's face, nearly taking her ear off. That person was Glenn Danson._

"_Congratulations" Glenn yelled, as he and some other people some of which wearing Misfits t – shirts were having a party._

"_Glenn I don't believe it, what are you doing here?" Pizzazz asked._

"_Throwing you a party, what else does it look like I am doing?" Glenn said._

"_A party for what? We lost, Jem and the Holograms sold one more stinking record and we lost. I am not in a party mood." Pizzazz said._

"_Well I am, the hell with Jem and the Holograms I need to un whined and forget about those creeps" Roxy said, as she got herself a drink and started to dance with the other people._

"_I am with you Roxy" Stormer said. "I told you, we still did good." Stormer grabbed Clash, and they also started to join in the party, leaving Glenn and Pizzazz to talk among themselves._

"_Who cares, you still sold about half a million records from what I hear" Glenn said._

"_You don't get it Glenn do you, or is this a sarcastic way to rub in our humiliation" Pizzazz said._

"_There you go again, why do you always think the worst in me? You always look for the worst in people" Glenn said. "Perhaps you have been hanging around Eric Raymond too much."_

"_There you go again, trying to make this about Eric, by the way, who are these free loaders?" Pizzazz asked._

"_Well they are regulars at my club"_

"_Your club?"_

"_Yes, you are looking at the owner of the Tinsel Town club."_

"_You own the Tinsel Town club Glenn, good to hear you have done well." Pizzazz said as she finally gave a smile._

"_I see you are starting to lighten up, anyway so Jem and the Holograms sold one more record, who was the person that brought that record? Was it a king, or a prince, or some member of royalty? Was it the Pope?"_

"_No it was just some nerdy looking guy."_

"_Then let them have him, it is his lose, he can't listen to this great album' Glenn responded._

"_When you put that way" Pizzazz said, as she started to blush._

"_Well you should be proud of your accomplishments, despite what you may think, I am proud of you and the Misfits. I will always be in your corner Phyllis. Hell I bought 10 copies of your albums."_

"_You should have brought 11 copies you jerk." Pizzazz said, as then started to laugh._

"_I will next time" Glenn said, as Pizzazz finally cheered up and was in the mood to celebrate the success of the Misfits._

"Yes he was always in my corner" Pizzazz said. "But what if that has changed?" Pizzazz asked aloud. Maybe she drove him to the Holograms side, maybe it was her fault. But still, if she lost Glenn to them, what would she do now. How could Pizzazz go on living, if her first love was now her enemy?

* * *

The next day

Glenn got in his car, and drove to the Tinsel Town club. The club was open on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, today was Thursday, it was inventory day for Glenn has he had to make sure the club was ready for Friday night. After an eventful Wednesday, Glenn was looking forward to a boring Thursday. Glenn was pulling into his parking space, when all of a sudden:

"Holy shit" Glenn yelled, he couldn't believe his eyes. He parked the car, and ran to his club.

Glenn was shocked with what he saw, on the roof of his club stood a woman about to jump.

* * *

End of chapter

I left you on a cliffhanger, I am sorry for the long wait, as I was sick all week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the chapters that follow.


	7. On The Ledge

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson.

**On The Ledge**

Glenn couldn't believe what he saw, on the roof of his club was a purple haired woman about to jump to her death, she was wearing a Misfit t – shirt. Glenn didn't know this woman, but she seemed familiar to him, like he had seen her before.

"Finally a witness" the woman yelled. "Now there will be no doubt over how I died."

"Wait please, young lady, key word young lady" Glenn yelled at the woman. "Can I come up there to talk to you first?" Glenn yelled. "At least give me an opportunity to talk to you first."

The woman nodded. Glenn ran into the Tinsel Town Club and ran as fast as he could up the stairs.

* * *

Glenn arrived out of breath, barely able to talk. "I made it" as he started to catch. "Why the hell are you doing this?" Glenn asked.

"Because I am an embarrassment to everybody, my family, my friends, everybody, I have nowhere to belong. They will all be happy if I just end it, and what better place than the world famous Tinsel Town Club."

"I am sure that is not true, why don't I call your parents, and have them come up here, I am sure they can be of help, and show you that there are people that wouldn't be happy if you killed yourself" Glenn said.

"My dad lives far away, the only family I have here is my cousin. Don't bother calling her; she will be the first one to celebrate my death. On second thought, call her have her bring her camera, might as well give her another great film."

"Okay, just give me the information" Glenn said.

Glenn ran down stairs, to call the number the woman gave him.

* * *

"Hello" the woman on the line said.

"Hello is this Vivien Montgomery?" Glenn asked.

"Yes, this is she, though everyone calls me Video" the woman said.

"My name is Glenn Danson, the owner of the Tinsel Town Club, but there is a woman claiming to be your cousin…"

"Clash, what has she done this time?"

"I am getting to that, she is on the roof of my club, and she is about to jump" Glenn said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Video asked. "Are you two working together to play a joke on me?"

"No, I am serious. I was able to convince her to wait till you arrived; she said to bring your camera. Please come to the Tinsel Town Club, she is under the impression that she is an embarrassment and failure, and everyone would be happier if she was dead, especially you."

"I knew Clash was headed towards a bad road the last time I saw her, but I never thought she would do something this drastic. Just hold on, I will be there as fast as I can." Video hung up.

* * *

Glenn ran back up to the roof to talk to the suicidal person and make sure she didn't kill herself.

"Constance your cousin is on the way, so while we wait, let's talk" Glenn said trying to make conversation.

"First of all, you can call me Clash, and second of all, don't worry I am not jumping till Video gets here, so you don't have to worry, and make chit chat with me" Clash responded.

"I want to, I am very selective of who I talk to. Anyway that is a cool name Clash, named after the Clash, one of my favorite bands?"

"No, I got the name Clash because people say I am very loud. I am always breaking and crashing into things."

"I also like your t – shirt, you are a fan of the Misfits?"

"Yeah they are a great band. I know this is where they got their start, so that is why I choose this club as my resting place."

Just than Glenn noticed Video had pulled up. "I see your cousin is here, I have to let her in, so please don't do anything till I get back."

"Okay fine I promise."

* * *

Glenn ran back down to open the door for Video, and they then ran back up, bring Video's camera with them. Glenn was getting quite a workout today.

"Okay Clash, here is your cousin, now will you talk some sense into her?" Glenn said to Video.

"So Clash, another desperate attempt at attention I see" Video said, much to Glenn's surprise.

"Well it doesn't matter, I could kill myself right now, and by the end of the day, you can make another prize winning film, and get all the attention." Clash responded.

"Jealous and vindictive as always."

"Snobby and a know it all as always."

The two cousins than started to arguing at one another, talking over each other until finally:

"Enough" Glenn yelled. "What is wrong with you people, is that all you do is argue?" Glenn asked.

"Yes pretty much" Clash said.

"Ever sense we were kids" Video said. "Are the dads were the same way, it is family tradition."

"What kind of family tradition is that? Siblings fighting one another, cousins fighting one another, do you realize how lucky you all are to have one another? Family is something you should cherish not take for granted; if your dads were here I would tell them the same thing." Glenn looks at his locket, as he continues to speak "I know from experience how fragile family can be. Take it from me, one moment it is there, the next moment it is ripped apart from you. It pains me to see this."

Clash and Video stare at Glenn, a man on the verge of tears and anger. Clash however starts to make her move closer to the edge of the roof.

"You make good points, however that doesn't change the fact, I have nowhere to belong, and I am an embarrassment and failure."

"Clash don't" Video cried out, finally realizing Clash was serious, the blonde haired woman who moments ago, was arguing with this woman, was now pleading with her while fighting over tears, not to jump.

"Come on, think this through miss" Glenn said. Glenn noticed headed towards the door of his club was a blonde haired with rainbow highlights woman. "Who is that?" Glenn asked.

"Danse is finally here." Video said.

"Who?" Glenn asked.

"My best friend Giselle Dvorak, people call her Danse."

"Another person with a nickname" Glenn said.

"Anyway, I called her, because she works with troubled teens and young adults and figured she could be of help in this situation. Clash could you please hear what Danse has to say before you jump?" Video asked.

"What the hell, let's hear what rainbow head has to say" Clash said.

"Mr. Danson" Video said "would you please let Danse in and show her the way up?"

"Again, what a day" Glenn said. Glenn didn't want to make another trip down the stairs and up again, but he knew had no choice. "Okay, but it is decided, I am getting an elevator installed."

* * *

Glenn went down the stairs to open the door for Danse, and escort her to the roof.

As soon as they got up there, Danse turned her attention to Clash.

"Clash please you don't want to do this. Whatever troubles you have, we can work it out another way. I know of a place that can help you" Danse said.

"Yes I know, but I am too old for your Haven House" Clash said.

"I know that, but there are many places that help trouble people of all ages, and they can help you, you just have to want to help yourself. What do you say Clash?"

"Listen to her please I beg you" Video said.

"Yeah kid, listen" Glenn said.

Around this time, people began to gather around the club, people have noticed a confrontation on the roof, including members of the media, as well as the police.

"What is going on here?" Glenn asked. "In all these commotion, I didn't call the police."

"I did" Danse said. "As soon as Video called me, I called the police, and told them about the situation."

* * *

At the recording studio, Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta were waiting for Pizzazz to work on the Misfits next album, while they waited they watched television. The program they were watching was interrupted by breaking news.

"We have breaking news; there is a possible suicide attempt at the Tinsel Town Club."

Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta gasped at the news that something like this was happening at the Tinsel Town Club, as the news continued, they were shocked even more when the news helicopter showed a wide shot of what was going, and who the person trying to commit suicide was.

"The purple haired woman is the one that is threatening to jump" the reporter said describing the action. "There are three people, one man, and two women trying to talk her down. The man is the person that found her up there; he is Glenn Danson, the owner of the club."

"Oh my goodness, that's Clash" Stormer said.

"She has flipped her led" Jetta said.

"She has snapped" Roxy said.

"That is what I said" Jetta responded.

"Well my way of saying it is more to the point" Roxy said.

Roxy and Jetta were about get into another fight, Stormer got them back on point.

"Girls listen, after the way we treated her after her failed attempt to humiliate Jem and the Holograms, we drove her to this. We have to stop her" Stormer said.

"It was Pizzazz that really yelled at and humiliated her, it is her fault" Roxy said.

"For once I agree with Roxy" Jetta said.

"Even so, we didn't help the situation, and she is still our friend. I don't know about you two, but I am going down there and try to save her." Stormer said, as she started to leave.

"Okay you are right kid, I'll come with you, even though I think Pizzazz should be the one to clean up this mess she created" Roxy said.

"Me too" Jetta said.

"Okay girls, let's go" Stormer said as the three Misfits left.

Roxy and Jetta were not use to Stormer being such a take charge person, but as uncomfortable as that was to them they were equally impressed that their shy band mate actually standing up for what she believed in.

* * *

At the Starlight mansion, Jerrica, the Holograms, and the Starlight girls saw the news report about a suicide attempt at the Tinsel Town Club. They were all shocked when they saw it was Clash who was plan on killing herself.

"Oh my goodness, Clash" Jerrica said.

"Will she be okay?" Terri asked, as she hugged Kimber tightly.

"I am sure, she will be" Kimber said.

"I hope so" Terri responded "Even though she has done some bad things to us, I am scared for her, is it wrong for me to feel that way?"

"No it is not, it is exactly the way we all feel" Jerrica said.

* * *

At the Gabor mansion, Pizzazz was watching television still stunning from the previous day, was even more stunned, when she saw the news, and saw at the Tinsel Town Club, Clash was planning on killing herself. She gave no reaction at all to this, whatever her feelings were she was guarding them like a poker player.

* * *

"You see all these people down there, they are worried about you, they don't want you to jump" Danse said.

Like on cue, a couple of punkish looking guys, started to yell up the roof, one of them said "Hey lady, why don't you jump already, so we can see a great splat" as they both started to laugh.

"We can make that happen, right now by splaten your heads together" Roxy said, as she, Jetta, and Stormer finally arrived.

"Yeah you yanks, better beat it, before we bash your skulls" Jetta said. The punkish guys ran almost immediately.

"It is the Misfits" Video said. "What are they doing here?" giving the ways they have treated her cousin, Video thought they didn't care about Clash at all.

Glenn than realized, where he has seen Clash before, she was a regular at his club, he had also seen her a couple of times with the Misfits, she was at the party that Glenn throw for the Misfits at the Gabor mansion. He also seen her some other place, but he wasn't sure, but all of a sudden he remembered.

"Now I know where I have seen you, you were that Jem impersonator." Glenn said looking at the Clash. "I remember when you were revealed as the imposter; you tried to sing, and stunk it up. That must have been so embarrassing."

Video and Danse gave Glenn a you are not helping look.

"Sorry" Glenn said.

Stormer brought a bull horn with her, and used it to communicate with Clash.

"Clash please don't do this, can you see by the efforts by everyone here that your life is worth living" Stormer said.

* * *

Jerria, the Holograms, the Starlight girls were stunned by the three Misfits presence, equally as stunned as Pizzazz, as they all watch this unfold live on the news.

* * *

"Oh now you care" Clash responded sarcastically.

"Listen there is no excuse for the ways we have treated you, I understand if you never want to forgive us, but whatever you do, just don't do this to yourself. Please Clash don't" Stormer said, as she was starting to break down and cry. Seeing that Stormer was no longer able to speak, Roxy grabbed the bull horn and continued in Stormer's place.

"We have through a lot together, some good times; some bad times, but mostly fun times, but only wimps kill themselfs. One thing I know about you, you are not a wimp Clash" Roxy said.

Jetta grabbed the bull horn and said "Really we are sorry, Misfit or not, you are still our comrade."

Clash looked down at the Misfits, the fact that they came all this way, to try to save her, and apology to her, a Misfit never apology, so they must have meant it, that meant a lot to her. She looked at Video, Danse, and Glenn, and was thinking what to do next, when Video spoke up.

"You know if the Misfits can apologies, than the least I can do is the same. I am equally at fault for driving you to this. I am just as guilty for enabling our family feud, as anyone. Even though you were jealous and resentful of me, maybe I should have tried harder to reach out to you, and not give you more reasons to resent me. Just know this, despite everything that has between us, that I still love you" tears were starting to come out of Video's eyes.

"I…" Clash said, still not knowing what to do. "Okay I will come down" Clash said, finally she had come to her senses.

She walked towards Video, when all of a sudden she slipped. She fell off the roof, but luckily Glenn caught her by the hand. Clash was now dangling off the ledge, with Glenn holding her hand for dear life.

Stormer, Roxy, Jetta, and everyone watching from outside the club gasped.

* * *

Everyone watching the Starlight mansion looked on at the turn of the events, with fear in their eyes.

* * *

Pizzazz watching the Gabor mansion had a look of concern and fear in her face.

* * *

"Don't let me fall mister, please" Clash said.

"I am not going to let you fall, there is a little girl up in heaven that would never forgive me if I did, just grab my other hand" Glenn said. Clash did just that.

Video and Danse grabbed Glenn's leg, and pulled the two of them up.

As soon as they got up, Clash fell into Video's arms, half fading. For the first time in their lives, the Montgomery cousins had a sincere hug, both of them crying in both sadness and joy.

Glenn, Danse, Video, and Clash went down stars and outside of the club, people mobbing to see them. The police held the crowd back, allowing Clash to be taken to an ambulance, with Video and Danse accompany her. As they were about to leave, Stormer, Jetta, and Roxy approached them.

Stormer said, "Video is it okay if we come with you? Believe it or not, we want to make sure she is okay."

Video nodded, and the three Misfits got into the ambulance as well.

* * *

"Thank goodness" Jerrica said, as everyone else at the Starlight Mansion were relieved that everyone thing turned out okay.

* * *

Pizzazz had a look of relief over how things turned out.

* * *

Glenn was to get back into this club, when a bunch of reporters mobbed him.

"You are a hero young man" one of the reporters said. "Wait, you are the same guy that saved the Holograms from that terrorist attack yesterday. Are you a modern day Superman?" another reporter asked.

"How does it feel to be a double hero?" another reporter asked.

"No comment" Glenn said. "I am no hero, trust me. I just did what was right, now please I have to get to work" Glenn entered his club, and slaming and locking the door.

* * *

"Two rescues in two days" the reporter said on the evening newscast. "How does he know, when someone is in trouble? Who will Glenn Danson save next?"

Eric Raymond turned off his TV.

"Saving people on a regular basis, he is turning into another Jerrica. If this keeps up…" Eric said. "Ah forget it, let him have his moment of glory, because hero you are about to be crushed." Eric pounded his fist on his disk. He had an evil sinister look in his eyes.

* * *

End of chapter. I hoped you like it. This was one chapter I was long looking forward to. Please continue to review.


	8. 15 Minutes To Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson.

**15 Minutes To Destruction**

"This is the home of Glenn Danson" the reporter said as he pointed to the house. "This young man the owner of the Tinsel Town Club in consecutive days saved multiple lives. First he rescued the popular band Jem and the Holograms from a terrorist attack, than he saved a young woman from certain death in preventing her from falling off the roof of his club. When reached for comment", the video than went to an attempted interviews by reporters to Glenn Danson outside his home.

"Mr. Danson, how do you know Jem?" one reporter identify as popular television personality Lin-Z Pierce asked. "Are you associated with the CIA?" another reporter asked. The reporters started to ask multiple questions, it was hard to understand what they were saying.

"I have no comment" Glenn said. "I am no hero, believe me, if you knew me, you would know how far from what you trying to make me out to be, that I am. So please leave me alone." Glenn shouted as he slammed the door in the reporters face.

The television playing this report was shut off; it was Glenn alone in his study. It was the following Sunday, three days since the suicide attempt incident at his club, four days since the attempted bombing.

"Why don't they get it?" Glenn said. "I don't deserve nor want this praise."

The doorbell rang, Glenn assumed it was another reporter, the door bell rang again. Glenn realized ignoring it wasn't going to work. He relented and answered the door.

"I told you, no interviews!" Glenn yelled. Glenn was surprised when it turned out not to be a reporter, but an old friend.

"Oh sorry Stormer, wasn't expecting you" Glenn said.

"That is okay, I realize from what I saw on television, this is a stressful time for you. Can't help but feel responsible for this. After all, I got you into this in the first place" Stormer said.

"Don't blame yourself, and come in Stormer, it is my fault I should of whore a mask like all super heroes" Glenn said. Glenn and Stormer laughed at Glenn's joke.

"I know how you hate attention, and prefer to blend to the background; otherwise you would have been in the Misfits yourself. You are talented enough; you can produce, arrange music, and play multiple instruments."

"It is not only the reporters, I have gotten offers to tell my story on the Lin-Z Pierce show, the Harriet Horn show, national and local morning shows like the Today Show and Good Morning America."

"Are you going to go on any of these shows?" Stormer asked. "You would do great Glenn, and you know it, you have a way with words. Just give them their interviews and be done with it."

"I know Stormer, and I have considered it. Though I am still waiting to hear from David Lettermen, if he allows me to read the Top 10, I am in" Glenn said.

"Enough about me" Glenn said. "How is your friend doing?"

"Clash is at a special center for mentally troubled people. Roxy, Jetta, and I have visited her a couple of times. I seen Video there every time, I don't think she has left her side. I think she blames herself for what happened. I know how she feels, because I equally blame myself."

"I know the feeling Mary" Glenn called Stormer Mary, whenever Glenn was serious he would address Pizzazz and Stormer by their real names, so Stormer knew Glenn was serious, Glenn looked at his locket. "I know the feeling."

"I know it might not be my place, but thank you for all you have done" Stormer said, as she than kissed Glenn on the cheek, and hugged him. "I know what this has cost you, and I am sorry." Stormer as she started to cry.

"Don't cry Mary, like I said you have nothing to feel bad about. In fact I am glad you did that, you kept that kindness and gentleness that made you special, you kept your promise." Glenn said as Stormer blushed.

"I know you hate the media praise, but don't sell yourself short Glenn, you have done a great thing the last few days. You are my hero."

"A hero hmm, I saved a bunch of strangers", Glenn went to a shell of pictures, one of which was of Karen and another one a picture of the Misfits among other pictures, "but when it comes to protecting the people I love, I failed." Glenn than knocked down all of the pictures like domino.

Stormer gave a frightful look, she had never seen Glenn like this. Glenn upon realize what effect this had on Stormer, immediately apologies. "Mary I am sorry."

"That is okay" Stormer said, as she helped Glenn pick up his pictures. She noticed a picture of a little blond girl. "Who is this Glenn?" she asked.

"That is my sister Karen" Glenn said.

"I didn't know you have a sister Glenn" Stormer said.

"I don't, she died 10 years ago."

"I am sorry Glenn."

"That is okay, she was killed walking the streets innocently by a drunk driver. I will never forget his face, and I will never forgive him. But I should have been there to protect her, a big brother is suppose to protect his little sister, I failed her, than I failed Phyllis and you girls, everyone I care about, I have failed. Yet everyone praises me, I can't stand it."

"Glenn don't be like that, I am sorry about your sister. But please don't let that guilt consume you, none of that was your fault, I am sure your sister wouldn't want that."

"You are right Mary she wouldn't. You would know Mary, because funny thing is, you have always reminded me of her. You are sweet and kind, no matter how I feel at the time, you always brighten up my day and make me feel good about myself. You do that for everyone around you. Karen was like that. No matter how I felt, she made me feel great about myself by just being her big brother. In a way you are like a little sister to me." Glenn said. "Sounds silly right?"

"No it is not, actually you are like a big brother to me."

"Really" Glenn asked.

"Yes you remind me of my brother Craig I always felt protected around you, and felt I could count on you for anything, just like with my brother. After hearing your story, I feel thankful, but I still don't see him as often as I would like."

"In way we used each other to feel a void." Glenn said, as he and Stormer laughed.

_Flashback_

_Glenn stood outside of his office doing what he usually did, paying the evenings act their pay. Only this time, it was his old friend Mary 'Stormer' Phillips and her new musical partner Kimber Benton._

"_Okay girls, great show" Glenn said. "Here is your pay" as Glenn handed them the money._

"_Thank you sir" Kimber said._

_Glenn turned his attention to Kimber when he said "Kid you should be honored and proud to play in this club, being a Hologram and all, this is Misfit territory, it is like playing in Moscow."_

"_Well I am not sure I am going to go back to the Holograms, but having Stormer with me made things easier for the crowd to accept me" Kimber said._

"_Yeah without me, they would have tarn and feathered you." Stormer said, as Glenn, Stormer, and Kimber all laughed._

"_Well it was fun" Kimber said "Good night." _

"_Yeah good night" Stormer said. _

_Kimber and Stormer started to leave when Glenn said "Stormer wait, can I speak to you privately?"_

"_Sure Glenn" Stormer said. Kimber was a little uneasy, Stormer told her "Don't worry he is an old friend."_

"_Okay I will meet you outside" Kimber said, as she left._

"_Stormer why don't you come on into my office" Glenn said. They went into Glenn's office._

"_Okay Glenn what do you want to talk about?" Stormer asked._

"_I heard about what went down between you and the Misfits. Are you okay?" Glenn asked._

"_I am fine now Glenn. I know now who my true friends are. I know now the Misfits never cared about me." Stormer said, trying to hide the hurt and sadness in her voice._

"_Are you sure that is true, doesn't sound like the Misfits I know."_

"_Well maybe at one time they did care about me, but now anymore. When we started out, it was so much fun. Ever since you left Glenn, it is hardly any fun being a Misfit. Pizzazz's obsession with topping Jem and the Holograms, and the stress that goes with it, them constantly making fun of my ideas, and bully me into going along with Eric and Pizzazz's schemes, it is only so much I can take."_

"_Oh I see" Glenn said._

"_Are you mad at me Glenn?" Stormer asked. "Do you want me to go back to the Misfits?" _

"_No it is your life Mary, I made a similar decision" Glenn said. "I just want you to make sure you are doing what you truly think is right."_

"_Why did you leave us Glenn?" Stormer asked crying. "Everything was great with you around, once you left things started to fall apart. The others changed so much, they are so selfish and mean. I don't think Pizzazz is capable of caring for anyone but herself."_

_Glenn paused when he heard that. An image popped into his head back to Pizzazz crying her eyes out at Karen's funeral._

"_That is not true Mary" Glenn said. "I know Phyllis is capable of caring for others. I am sure it is the same for the other Misfits. The stress and pressure that Eric put on them, I had a feeling this would happen. But that is no excuse for mistreating you. I am proud you stood up for yourself."_

"_You really think they care about me?" Stormer asked._

"_They show it in a different way. But we will find out with how they react. Just keep an open mind about them. Try to look for the good in people and not the worst of everyone" Glenn said. "The Mary I know always looked at the silver lining."_

"_Thanks for the advice Glenn" Stormer said as she hugged Glenn. "I at least know you care about me."_

_End of Flashback_

"You know what" Glenn said "I am going to do it, I'll do those interviews, and hopefully it will make my 15 minutes end quicker."

"Oh Glenn really" Stormer asked.

"Yes really, it is time I embrass my 15 minutes."

* * *

"Hello everyone welcome back, I am Linz- Pierce talking with Glenn Danson, so Glenn how do you know Jem and the Holograms? Are you and Jem close? Some have speculated that you and Jem are an item and or her personal bodyguard." Linz – Pierce asked.

"First of all Lindsay thanks for having me on your show, to answer your question no I don't know Jem or the Holograms at all, and to be honest I don't even like their music that much , for reasons I will not comment on, I knew there was an attempted homicide on them, and I did what I could to save them. From what I know, they are nice girls, and I respect what they have accomplished in the music industry, but I don't have any professional or personal relationship with Jem or any of the Holograms. I will leave it at that."

"Okay sir, do you have anything you want to say to the public?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes I do first of all call me Glenn, anyway I don't see what the big deal about me is, I guess everyone has their 15 minutes of fame at some point, next thing you know some wannabe plumber get his 15 minutes of fame and wants to know what he thinks." Glenn says. Lindsay laughs at Glenn's joke as Glenn continued.

"I best make the most of it. First of all, I beg everyone watching don't drink and drive please you can kill yourself or someone else. I hate drunk drivers and anyone that drinks and drive ought to be locked up forever and shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as anyone else." Glenn said the last part with rage in his voice that made Linz – Pierce a little uncomfortable. "Being the owner of the Tinsel Town Club, I know many upcoming bands, I advise them to choose any would be managers carefully, some of them are scum, someone like Eric Raymond for example. That is all I have to say. Thanks for having me Lindsay, it was a pleasure to speak to a beautiful and intelligent women like yourself" Glenn said.

A blushing Linz – Pierce said "Likewise, you were one of the more charming and fun interviews we have ever had. You are welcome back on the show anytime."

Eric Raymond turned off the television as he said "I can't take this anymore."

Eric was in his office watching television, this time Pizzazz was with him.

"Same old Glenn, he can charm the pants off of anybody when he wanted to, especially women" Pizzazz said.

"Focus Pizzazz, that man embarrassed us, not to mention he is obvious in conclusion with Jem and the Holograms. I mean why would he rescue them?" Eric said.

"I thought so too Eric" Pizzazz said. "But then he saved Clash."

"Only because she was trying to kill herself on his property, if Clash was going to jump somewhere else, he would have just walked by and not done a thing to help her. Something like that happening in his club would be terrible for business. He was only looking out for this business."

"No Eric, Glenn has never been like that, if he sees someone in need, he helps them. I don't know why he does it, let them help themselfs, but he just does."

"Neither the less, he knows something about Jem and the Holograms, he is obviously teaming up with them, to get revenge on us Pizzazz."

"Glenn has never been a vengeful person" Pizzazz said.

_Flashback_

_Glenn and Pizzazz stand in front of Karen's grave on the one year anniversary of her death. The leave her flowers, and look at the grave._

"_I can't believe that monster only got 60 days, and a one year suspended license. He is actually going to be able to drive again" Pizzazz said. "I hate him with all my heart, I wish I could torture him."_

_Glenn doesn't respond, a puzzled and tearful Pizzazz asked "Don't you want to get revenge on that man, because of his stupid act, Karen is gone."_

"_Revenge" Glenn said. "What good will that do? It won't bring Karen back, and being hateful like that, is something Karen wouldn't want."_

_End of Flashback_

"Believe me I would know" Pizzazz said.

"Point is he is against us, and he needs to be dealt with. Don't worry I won't get you involved this time, since this Glenn situation is obviously tearing you up inside, but all I need from you is information, what is his weakness, I know there is something that is a sour spot in his heart."

Images popped into Pizzazz's mind, first was Glenn putting Karen on his shoulder, than Glenn holding his locket to his heart at Karen's grave site.

"No I won't go there." Pizzazz said

"What" Eric asked.

"I don't know anything Eric" Pizzazz said. She got up from chair and headed towards the door "There is no secret weakness, so drop it Eric!" Pizzazz slammed the door as she exited in a very angry mode.

"Fine be that way Pizzazz" Eric said. "I will find out his weakness soon enough with or without your help, in the meantime, I have another way to deal with Mr. Danson, I will need Techrat's help on this one, but first I better call in some more help" Eric smiled sinisterly as he called someone on the phone.

Eric said to the person on the phone, "Hello I have another job for you guys, this time you better not fail me."

* * *

It was the following Saturday night at the Tinsel Town club. Glenn was hanging out with the crowd, who congratulated him on his appearance.

"We saw you on TV" one of the people there said. "You were real funny."

"David Lettermen has got nothing on you" another person said.

"Maybe you should guest host the Tonight Show" another person said.

"Thanks" Glenn said. "But enough I just did what they asked."

Suddenly there was a high pitched noise that caused some of the windows to break and the place was shaking.

"What is going on?" one of the club goers asked. "Is this an earthquake?"

But no sooner did it start, did that weird noise and apparent earthquake stop.

"That is weird" Glenn said.

Someone tapped Glenn on the shoulder. Glenn turned around to see a man who looked like a thuggish punk.

"You should go into your office. There is a phone call for you. It is very important." the man said.

"How would you know that?" Glenn asked. The man just gave a sarcastic grin. Glenn gave the man an angry look. He realized something was going on, and he best get to his office. When Glenn got there, his phone was ringing.

Glenn answered the phone and said "Hello"

"Hello Mr. Danson" the man on the other line said. Glenn recognized the man's voice.

"Raymond what do you want?" Glenn said.

"I am just calling as a concerned citizen, I am afraid everyone is in danger. You best check your left speaker." Eric said.

"The left speaker" Glenn asked.

"Yes the left speaker, you better hurry." Eric said as he started to laugh.

Glenn hung up the phone, and ran to the stage. He looked at the left speaker and sure enough planted on it was a bomb timed to go off in 5 minutes.

Glenn took the stage microphone and said "Everyone we have to get out of here now."

The crowd was puzzled "I said get out now, you are all in danger!"

The crowd got out of the club, once he made sure everyone was out, Glenn ran out of the club, just before there was an explosion.

* * *

End of chapter

Sorry for the long wait. I needed to take some time to organize my ideas. I hope you forgive for the wait.


	9. Sibling Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson.

Author Note: ' = thoughts of characters, " = words spoken by characters

**Sibling Bond**

Glenn leaped out of the door just before the explosion. Fortunately everyone made it out alive. The west wall was completely destroyed; the fire department showed up and put out the fire caused by the explosion. The Tinsel Town club was no more, sure Glenn has insurance and his own money, so the club could easily be back up and running, but it won't for a long time, if at all. Glenn couldn't believe it, Eric had once again token from him something important to him. Glenn heard one of the club goers say "I don't know who did this, but luckily they failed."

Glenn responded "No they didn't. Their goal wasn't to kill anybody, but to send me a message." Glenn before he could ever reopen his club, he needed to take down Eric once and for all. He knew there was only one thing he could do, but first he needed time to recover from this incident, so he went home to be alone to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

At his home, Glenn thought to himself 'How did my life get to this point; that I am at war with a man like Eric Raymond? It wasn't always like this, my life used to be peaceful and happy. I wish things can go back to what it used to be.'

* * *

April 8th 1968

Glenn sits at his house with his babysitter the next door neighbor Mrs. Butterfield an elder lady in her 60's awaiting the return of his parents. It had been a crazy few months since his parents made the big announcement. The car pulls into the drive way, a dark haired man and a blonde woman, George and Louise Danson had finally returned.

"We're home" Glenn's dad said, as the Danson entered their home, as Glenn's mom was holding something covered in a pink blanket.

"Glenn honey I want you to meet somebody" Glenn's mom said indicating to the person in the pink blanket "this is your little sister Karen."

Louise sat down on the couch, as did Glenn so the 5 year old could look at his new 2 day old sister more easily. Glenn looked over the baby, she was bald and drooling, but for some reason to Glenn she was beautiful, Glenn said "Hi I am your brother Glenn"

Ignoring that she was a new born baby and couldn't possibly talk, Louise said "Karen say hi to your brother"

Glenn looked at Karen, who smiled at him.

"She smiled at me" Glenn said. "She knows me already."

"Is that possible Louise" George asked.

"I don't know maybe." Louise responded.

"I know she knows who I am, who we all are" Glenn said. "Karen this is dad, this is mom, and you know me already as your brother Glenn, we are your family, and everyone in this room loves you." Karen laughed and smiled.

* * *

June 1971

Glenn, Karen, and their mother Louise was spending the day at the park.

"Glenn I have to go to the ladies room, would you keep an eye on your sister?" Louise asked.

"Sure thing mom, no problem" Glenn said.

"She won't be any problem, she is just playing with her dolls" Louise said as she left.

Glenn decided to read one of his comic books, and nothing out of the ordinary until he heard a familiar voice say "Hey gave that back."

That was Karen's voice; three boys around 5 or 6 years old had token her doll and playing keep away with it. Karen was pleading with them to give back her doll as she started to cry.

"You want your dolly back little girl" the leader of these bullies said. "Just come and get it" the three boys were laughing.

"You have to be real tough to pick on a little girl" a voice said, the boys turned around and saw a boy older and bigger than them.

"If you want to show how bad and tough you are, pick on me" Glenn said.

"Mind your own business" the leader of the boys said. "There are three of us and one of you, so if I was you I would back off."

"Since we are playing if I was you game, if I was you I would give the young lady her doll back, say I am sorry and leave." Glenn responded.

"You're going to make us" one of the other boys said.

"I am so glad you asked." Glenn said. "You made Karen cry, and rule is anyone that does that, I will make cry twice as hard."

* * *

Moments latter

"Here Karen here is your doll back" Glenn said she handed Karen her doll back.

"Thanks big brother" Karen said as she hugged and kissed Glenn.

"No problem Karen, what are big brothers for?" Glenn said.

"Miss Penelope wants to thank you too and give her hero a big kiss." Karen placed her doll on Glenn's cheek.

"No problem Miss Penelope anything for you." Glenn said.

Louise returned, and said to her kids "Okay kids time to go home."

"Mommy you wouldn't believe what happened" Karen said. Just than a woman approached them, on her leg the leader of those boys that were picking on Karen, crying his eyes out.

"That is him mom" the boys said.

"Excuse me miss" the woman said to Louise.

"Yes what I can do for you." Louise said.

"Your son beat up my son and his friends" the mother of the boy said.

"Glenn is this true?" Louise asked in a stern voice.

"Yes mom, but him and his friends started it. They were picking on Karen." Glenn said.

"No he is lying" the boy said.

"Don't worry I will see that Glenn gets what he deserves for what he did." Louise said to the boy's mother.

"Good see that you do" the boy's mother said as they left.

"Mom you got to believe me" Glenn said expecting the worst.

"I do believe you" Louise said. "I raised you better than that, and I know you wouldn't pick a fight, unless it was to protect your sister. I am so proud of you son."

"Me too" Karen said "and Penelope three."

"I promised that you would get what you deserve" Louise said, as she than kissed Glenn.

* * *

September 5th 1973

"Karen time for bed, you have a big day tomorrow" Louise yelled from the first floor to her daughter.

"Okay mom" Karen responded. Before she went to sleep, she knocked on her brother's door.

"Glenn its Karen, can I talk to you"

"Sure come in sis."

Karen entered Glenn's room, who was sitting on his bed reading the latest issue of Rolling Stone.

"Okay Karen what is on your mind?" Glenn asked.

"Glenn tomorrow is my first day of kindergarten, and I don't think I can sleep, I am real nervous. What if no one likes me?" Karen said.

"Why would they not like you? You are kind, beautiful, and fun to be with. Anyone that is worthy of friendship will like you, anyone that does not like you, is jerk and unworthy of friendship to begin with" Glenn said.

"Really" Karen said.

"Yeah that is the last of this negative talk I want to hear. You will wow them, you are Karen Danson, watch out world."

"Yeah watch out world. Thanks Glenn I feel so much better."

"And if you need help, your big brother is there for you."

"Thank you Glenn, good night" Karen said, as she kissed her big brother good night.

"Good night" Glenn said.

* * *

The next morning

"Okay kids, time for school" Louise said to her children.

"Okay mom, come on Karen." Glenn said.

"Okay I am ready" Karen said excitedly.

Just than Pizzazz walked in, ready to go with Glenn and Karen to school,

"Hi Pizzazz" Glenn said.

"Hey Glenn" Pizzazz said turning her attention to Karen. "So kid you are ready for your first day of school?"

"I was worried yesterday, but now I am ready." Karen said.

Glenn, Pizzazz, and Karen walked out of the house and left for school.

* * *

The school was walking distance from their house, so they walked much to Pizzazz's dismay, she hated to walk. But her dad wanted to toughen her up. They finally arrived at the elementary school. It was time for Karen to separate herself from her brother and their friend.

"Karen don't worry, just be yourself and you will do fine." Glenn said.

"Yeah kid, you won me over" Pizzazz said. "I have high standards than most, so winning over a bunch of kindergarteners will be easy.'

"Okay be myself" Karen said.

"If anyone gives you any trouble, just let me know. I will take care of them like I have always done." Glenn said.

"If any girls give you trouble, I will take care of them." Pizzazz said.

"Okay thanks guys" Karen said. "Bye" Karen left for her classroom as Glenn and Pizzazz looked on.

"Our little Karen is growning up." Pizzazz said.

"Yeah she is" Glenn said.

* * *

End of the school day, Glenn and Pizzazz waited outside of school to meet Karen.

"I wonder how your sister's day went." Pizzazz said.

"I haven't seen her all day, so it must have gone well." Glenn said, just than Karen appeared.

"So how was your first day Karen?" Glenn asked.

"It went great" Karen said. "I made a couple of new friends I just wish it didn't have to end. I can't wait till tomorrow."

"What did I tell you, just be yourself." Glenn said.

"Sounds like you are quite popular" Pizzazz said. "Just like me."

* * *

April 24th 1975

Glenn, Karen, and Pizzazz walked home from school. Karen had a rough day, as she and her friends were picked on by bullies, lucky for her; Glenn was there to take care of the bullies. But as they walked home, Karen was still upset. Glenn noticing this, decided to say something to cheer up his sister.

"Don't be sad Karen I took care of those punks that were picking on you and your friends."

"It is not that" Karen said.

"Are you mad at me about something?" Glenn asked

"No, I just feel bad that I am so helpless, you shouldn't have to always save me. I should know how to defend myself."

"What you want to learn how to fight?" Glenn said.

"Would you teach me Glenn?" Karen asked.

"Karen you are too young to know that kind of stuff. You might get hurt." Glenn said.

"Well if she doesn't know, she will get hurt anyway." Pizzazz said. "Come on Glenn, stop coddling her."

"You want me to teach my baby sister how to fight?" Glenn said. "She doesn't need to, she has me."

"I know you worry about your sister, but she is right, she can't always depend on you to save her like a knight in shining armor." Pizzazz said.

"Yeah Glenn, I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I have to learn to take of myself." Karen said.

Glenn paused, he was beaten he knew they were right. "Okay I barely stand I chance with one of you, but I stand no chance when the two of you team up."

"Tell you what, I can teach her Glenn" Pizzazz said.

"You teach her Pizzazz?" Glenn said. "I think I should."

"No you will only hold back, I know you Glenn." Pizzazz said. "Besides I know exactly what she feels like, being a women in this dangerous world."

"You teach me to fight Pizzazz?" Karen said. "That would be so cool, can she Glenn."

"Well we have to ask mom and dad first, but if it is okay with them, it okay with me."

Pizzazz and Karen rejoiced. "But I have to be there." Glenn said. "Okay"

"Fine by me" Pizzazz said.

* * *

A few days later in the fitness room of the Gabor mansion Pizzazz gave Karen her first lesson in self defense as Glenn looked on. She showed her a few martial arts moves, as well as street fighting moves. Half the time, Glenn closed his eyes, not wanting to watch. He knew this was for Karen's own good, but still that didn't mean he wanted to see this. They practiced their moves on tackle dummies. However there were things that tackle dummies couldn't do.

"Glenn I need your help" Pizzazz said. "I want to show Karen how to handle a thug. Can you pretend to be a thug?"

"Okay" Glenn said. "But there is no way you can hurt me.

"We will see" Pizzazz said "now Karen look closely."

"Okay kid hand over your lunch money" Glenn said in a thuggish voice Pizzazz than flipped Glenn over much to his surprise.

"Dam that hurts" Glenn said.

"You see Karen" Pizzazz said.

"Yes sensei" Karen responded.

Glenn realized that Karen was in good hands and had no more need to worry.

* * *

A week later, Karen completed her lesson, after which Pizzazz gave Karen a graduation ceremony in which the entire Danson family attended.

"Congratulations my young pupil, you are now ready for the real world." Pizzazz said has she and Karen bowed to each other.

"Thank you sensei it was an honor to be your student" Karen said.

* * *

May 30th 1976

Glenn noticed Karen sulking on the living room couch, she looked worried.

"Karen what is wrong?" Glenn asked.

"The school talent show is coming up, and I don't know what to do. I told them I would sing a song, but I just can't" Karen said.

"Why not, you are a great singer Karen."

"I am too nervous, Billy and Greg said I will choke, besides what would I sing?"

"First of all don't listen to those clowns, second of all, why don't we write a song together, which you can perform for the talent show." Glenn suggested.

"Write a song, I don't know how" Karen said.

"Sure you can, I tell you what I will write the music, all you have to do is help me with the lyrics."

"Really Glenn, you think we can do it" Karen asked.

"Yes we can do anything if we try." Glenn said.

"Thank you Glenn" Karen said as she kissed Glenn. "You are the greatest big brother ever, I love you."

* * *

Glenn and Karen worked on the song everyday with Glenn using a piano to compose the music. As they worked on it, everyday their parents looked on occasion proud of their children. Over the last few years, Glenn had developed a musical talent, he was a mini protégé, he had been a fan of rock music since he was a little boy, and wanted to learn how to play rock instruments, which he quickly, mastering guitar, bass, drums, as well as piano. Only thing is, Glenn hated to be in front of a large audience. And now he was trying to spread that gift to his sister.

Finally they completed their song, a day before the talent show.

* * *

June 13th 1976

The day of the talent show arrived Glenn and Karen waited back stage.

"Are you sure you want to do this Glenn?" Karen asked.

"Well someone has to back you up on piano and backing vocals" Glenn responded.

"I know you hate performing in front of a crowd like this." Karen said.

"Yeah I do, but as much as I dislike that, my love for you conquers all other feelings."

"Oh Glenn I don't know what I would do without you." Karen said starting to tear up.

"Now Karen don't cry, we have to perform." Glenn said.

"You are right, I have to get a hold of myself" Karen said.

Just than the teacher announced "And now for our next act, here is Karen Danson performing a song, accompanied by her brother Glenn on piano." The crowd which included their parents, as well as Pizzazz and her dad applauded as Glenn and Karen hit the stage.

"Don't choke Karen ha ha" one of the kids in the audience said.

"Yeah Karen don't blow it" another kid seated next to the first kid said, Glenn assumed that was Billy and Greg.

"Don't listen to them Karen, they are just jealous." Glenn said.

"Okay" Karen said.

Karen addressed the audience, "Everyone I am about to perform a song that my brother and I wrote, actually he wrote most of it, I just helped a little, anyway the world premiere of our song the Love We Share"

**Love We Share**

Lyric by Glenn Danson, Karen Danson

Music by Glenn Danson

_The world sometimes seem it is full of hate_

_But you make it all a better place_

_Baby you are all that I need because_

_(chorus)_

_There is nothing like the love we share_

_We both might quite pair_

_There is nothing like the love we share_

_Living without you is more than I can bare_

_Don't you know I can't live without you_

_You are my guiding light_

_Baby please don't go because_

_(chorus)_

_There is nothing like the love we share._

_We both make quite a pair_

_There it nothing like the love we share_

_Living without you is more than I can bare_

Karen sang the song, with Glenn singing with her on the chorus as well as playing the piano. When the song was over, the audience gave them a standing ovation. Karen and Glenn bowed at them.

Karen said to Glenn "Thank you Glenn my love for you conquers all other feelings too."

* * *

February 5th 1978

Karen knocked on the front door of the Gabor mansion it was answered by the butler.

"Is Pizzazz home I need to speak to her now" Karen said. The butler went to get Pizzazz, who arrived at the front door.

"Karen what are you doing here?" Pizzazz asked.

"Pizzazz would you go shopping with me" Karen asked.

"Shopping with me for what, can't you go with your parents?" Pizzazz asked.

"No they are too busy."

"What about Glenn?" Pizzazz asked.

"No he is the last person I want to go shopping with" Karen said. "I saved up as much money as I could, and I want to buy Glenn the best birthday present I can get."

"Oh I see" Pizzazz said.

"So will you take me shopping Pizzazz please?" Karen asked with her puppy dog look.

"Okay kid, if it means that much to you." Pizzazz said.

"Thanks Pizzazz" Karen said as she hugged Pizzazz "You are the best."

"Tell me something I don't know" Pizzazz said.

* * *

Karen and Pizzazz went to many stores in the mall, however Karen still had not found the perfect gift she wanted, but they were still having a good time.

"You know Pizzazz, after we become sister – in – laws, we should go shopping all the time" Karen said.

"What did you say?" Pizzazz asked.

"There it is" Karen said, "the perfect gift" Karen than proceeded to run to the jewelry store with Pizzazz trying to keep up.

"Hold up Karen" Pizzazz said "Dam impulsive kid she is just like her brother. I can't lose her Glenn would kill me if I did."

Pizzazz than imagined what Glenn would say to her, if that happened. "You blockhead" Glenn said. Pizzazz than snapped herself back into reality. "Since when did Glenn talk like a peanut character" Pizzazz said.

Pizzazz finally caught up to Karen, who was in a jewelry store. "I found you at last" Pizzazz said. "Don't do that again."

"Look Pizzazz the perfect gift." Karen said, as she pointed had a gold locket. "And I have enough for it."

"Okay Karen, buy the locket and let's go" Pizzazz said.

"Would you like something engraved into the locket young lady" the cashier asked Karen.

"Yes I would. _To Glenn the greatest brother anyone can ever ask for. I hope this reminds you how much your sister appreciates and adores you. Love Karen. _

Outside the store Karen asked Pizzazz "You think Glenn will like this gift?"

"Are you kidding? He will love it." Pizzazz said. "I envy you two, I wish I had a sibling that you and Glenn have in each other."

"Well Pizzazz if it makes you feel better, you have always been like a big sister to me." Karen said.

Pizzazz blushed at that comment "Thanks Karen, you have been like a little sister to me."

"Well we will be sisters – in – law someday." Karen said.

"What did you say" Pizzazz asked.

"Nothing" Karen responded giggling.

* * *

February 12th 1978

The day of Glenn's birthday finally arrived, at the Danson estate, Glenn was opening presents from his family and friends at his birthday party.

"This is from me" Pizzazz said. Glenn unwrapped the present which revealed a box, Glenn opened the box.

"An autographed picture of the Ramones, I love it" Glenn said as he gave Pizzazz a hug. "Thanks Pizzazz."

"It was nothing" Pizzazz said.

"Here open my present" Karen said.

"You got me a present Karen?" Glenn said.

"Yes I saved up and bought you something. I hope you like it." Karen said.

Glenn opened the present, which revealed a small box. Glenn opened the box and saw a locket.

"A locket" Glenn said.

"That is not all, I had something engraved, read it Glenn" Karen said.

"Okay Karen, _To Glenn the greatest brother anyone can ever ask for. I hope this reminds you how much your sister appreciates and adores you. Love Karen. _Oh Karen that was so sweet. I love it." Glenn said as he kissed Karen on the cheek.

"Glenn I am so happy you like it, after all you have done for me, I wanted to show my appreciation." Karen said as she kissed Glenn.

"I know just the perfect picture I am going to put in this locket." Glenn said.

* * *

April 20th 1978

Karen was in her room, when Glenn entered as he said "Karen time for bed."

"Okay big brother" Karen said. Karen got into her bed, when she said "Glenn can I ask you a question."

"Sure thing sis"

"Why did mom and dad go out tonight without us" Karen asked.

"Tonight is their anniversary" Glenn responded.

"Anniversary what does that mean?"

"Anniversary is the day they got married, and that is a day two married people that are in love celebrate alone without their children around" Glenn said.

"Are you and Pizzazz going to do the same thing when you get married?"

"Me and Pizzazz get married? We are just friends Karen."

"Yeah sure" Karen said.

"Well if we did, yes we would celebrate our anniversary." Glenn said.

"I guess I will do the same with my husband" Karen said.

"Karen aren't you a little young to be thinking about things like that?" Glenn asked.

"Glenn I just turned 10, I am almost an adult" Karen responded.

"Excuse me I forgot" Glenn said. "Are you too grown up for me to kiss you good night" Glenn asked.

"Never" Karen said.

"Good night Karen" Glenn said as he kissed her good night.

"Good night Glenn."

Glenn left and closed the door to Karen's room. Glenn thought to himself 'Karen is growing up fast, sooner than I know it, she will bring home boyfriends. I don't know if I can handle that, I might kill a few of them. Oh well time does fly. Where did those years go?'

* * *

July 15th 1978

Glenn went towards the front door of his house ready to leave. Louise and Karen were there.

"Where are you going Glenn?" Karen asked.

"I am going to music store to look at the instruments." Glenn said. "I will be back soon."

"Bye mom" Glenn said to Louise. "Bye sis" Glenn said to Karen, padding her on the head.

As soon as Glenn left, Karen said "Mom I am going outside to play with my friends."

"Okay sweaty be careful" Louise said.

"Don't worry I will" Karen said.

* * *

Glenn was on his way home, as he made it to his block, he saw a commotion on the street, there were police cars and ambulances surrounding an area near his house. There was car crashed into a phone pole.

"I wonder what is going on" Glenn said. As Glenn approached the area, he saw his mom and dad crowding around crying. Glenn than noticed someone was missing, and had a terrible thought. "Oh no Karen" Glenn said as he ran to the site. His fears were confirmed as there was Karen lying on the crowd covered with blood.

"What happened" Glenn asked "someone tell me what happened?"

A police officer told him "There was a DWI incident this girl was hit by a car."

"Incident that is all that it is to you, who did this" Glenn said. He noticed a man near the car that hit the phone ball, also bleeding and getting medical attention, he had dark hair and a beard and to this day Glenn has never forgotten his face, unlike Karen he was not knocked out and appeared to be okay. Glenn looked at him and yelled "You did this. You son of a bitch I will kill you" Glenn said as he ran towards the man, but police held him back. Glenn decided to tend towards Karen, his parents were crying, and didn't take long for him to tear up as well. "Karen please be okay, Karen get up please." Glenn pleaded. "Karennnnn!" Glenn yelled.

* * *

'That has much as I want to remember in detail about that day. Karen was taking to the hospital, where she soon died. Her death was not only the death or Karen, but I part of me died that day, my parents were devastated, as was Pizzazz she loved Karen like a little sister. I wished the last time I saw her I would have kissed her and told her how much I loved her. Throughout my life I have done that fortunately, but still why couldn't I have done that on that day? Why couldn't I prevent her death at all? My relationship with my parents were never the same, I use to tell them everything that was on my mind, we were all a very close family and we shared everything with each other, after Karen's death I didn't want to bother them with my pain over her death as I knew they had the pain of losing their daughter and thought it was insensitive to bother them with that. Anything on my mind, anything that remotely bothered me about school or anything, I kept to myself. I didn't want to be a bother, I didn't want to worry them they have been through enough. So I became very distant from my parents, I still talk to them, but it was never the same. Karen was a part of us, and her lose left a huge hole in our hearts that could never be filled.'

"Well nothing I can do about the past" Glenn said to himself as he looked at several old family photos. "There is only one thing I can do. In order to deal with Eric Raymond, I need to talk to the one person that knows how to deal with him. I can't believe I am going to do this. Pizzazz is so going to hate me for this."

Glenn got on the phone and dialed a number. "Thanks a lot Mary for the number." Glenn said. Someone on the other line answered and said hello. "Hello" Glenn said "Is this Jerrica Benton, this is Glenn Danson I need to talk to her."

* * *

End of Chapter

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I finally named Glenn's parents. I left you on another cliffhanger, the moment we have all waited for is about to happen. Glenn and Jerrica are going to meet at last, though unknown to Glenn, they have met already.


	10. Enemy of My Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson.

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

"Yes this is Jerrica Benton, and Mr. Danson I like to personal thank you for saving me... I mean Jem and the Holograms from that horrible incident."

"That is okay, however the reason I called is what happened to my club" Glenn said.

"I heard about that, I am sorry what happened" Jerrica said.

"Well I know who is responsible for that, and I think you know too'"

"Yeah I know Eric Raymond. What does that have to do with me?"

"Simple Miss Benton, he has a vendetta against me, you and that band of yours. I think it is only natural that we meet and discuss this matter, as much as I hate to admit it, it might be better off is we fight Eric together than separately."

"You're right" Jerrica said. "How about you come over tomorrow afternoon?"

"To Starlight music" Glenn asked.

"No the Starlight house" Jerrica responded.

"Why there?" Glenn asked.

"Well I have a lot of things to do over there, and besides it has the best security system there is. So we don't have to worry about Eric and his goons spying on us."

"That is good point, I know the address, and I will be there tomorrow at 1, okay."

"That is fine by me. I see you then."

"Okay good bye" Glenn said.

"Goodbye." Jerrica said.

After Glenn hung up his phone, "well tomorrow I finally meet that woman that Eric hates so much, even more than me. Am I doing the right thing?" Glenn asked himself. "This is also the same woman that called the Misfits the band I worked so hard to build and more importantly my friends called them trash, I have never forgotten about that, the same woman that caused Phyllis to go over the edge, well they always say the enemy of my enemy is my friend, we will see."

* * *

Glenn pulled his car into the Starlight mansion's driveway, and rang the door bell. The door was answered by one of the Holograms the red haired one Kimber.

"Glenn it is great to see you again" Kimber said. "Sorry to hear what happened to your club."

"That is okay, it is not your fault" Glenn said.

"Come on in" Kimber said. Glenn entered the place he saw a bunch of young girls running around, Pizzazz had told him once about the Starlight girls, or as she called them the Starlight brats, so it was really no surprise to Glenn. He looked at the surrounding of the mansion; it didn't look like a mansion to him. It looked like a nice house, but the Gabor mansion looked more like a mansion to Glenn. "I am sorry but Jerrica is running a little late with another meeting, if you don't mind waiting."

"Sure no problem I have all the time in the world now that the Tinsel Town club is gone" Glenn said.

"In the mean time, would you like to meet everyone" Kimber said referring to the Starlight girls.

Glenn hesitant to respond, truth be told Glenn was no different from Pizzazz when it comes to his feelings with children especially girls since Karen's death. While he didn't hate them like Pizzazz did, he was afraid they would bring back a lot of pain in his heart, but he couldn't rude so he said "Okay sure."

"Hey everybody" Kimber said "I want you all to meet a friend of ours, someone you might have heard of on the news Glenn Danson."

The other Holograms waved to Glenn as they knew him already "Hey Glenn" Aja said.

"Oh my god is that guy from television" Nancy said.

"You are right" Deirdre said as the girls started to mob Glenn. "Sir can you settle something? I caught Ashley stealing my shoes…"

"I didn't steal it, I was just borrowing it" Ashley interrupted.

"Well you should have asked" Deirdre said. Ashley and Deirdre started to argue with one another.

"Girls please behave yourselves" Aja said.

"No it okay" Glenn said "I have experience in this. Girls I can settle your argument. First of all you (pointing to Ashley) should apologies to taking something without asking."

"Okay, Deirdre I am sorry for taking your shoes without asking." Ashley said.

"Well just don't do it again." Deirdre responded.

"However Deirdre why don't you let borrow your dress to show there are no hard feelings, and Ashley you let Deirdre borrow something of yours as collateral, why do you say?" Glenn said.

"Okay Ashley you can borrow my shoes, if I can borrow your sunglasses." Deirdre said

"Okay it is a deal" Ashley said as the two girls hugged and giggled together as they argument was now accent history.

"Wow that was outrageous" Kimber said. "You settled that situation just like that."

"Well I am use to it, I managed a girl band for a couple of years, so I had to mediate lots of arguments" Glenn said.

"Kimber my doll's arm fell off" a crying Terri said.

"I am sorry Terri there is nothing I can do" Kimber said.

"Don't worry I can fix it" Glenn said. I just need some string and tread."

Moments Glenn sowed the arm of the stuffed doll back together. After he was done he handed the doll back to Terri.

"Here you are little girl, good as new" Glenn said.

A tearful Terri said "Thanks mister thank you so much" as she hugged Glenn.

"Wow for someone that lives all alone, you are pretty good with kids." Shanna said.

"Thanks, I did things like that for my sister all the time" Glenn said.

At the moment Glenn looked at the girls, the younger ones reminded him of Karen and what a kind sweet girl she was. The older girls made Glenn think of what could have been had Karen lived long enough to be a teenager. That drunk driver robbed him of that opportunity of seeing his little sister grow up; today she would be 20 years old, hopefully in college.

"Glenn are you okay?" Kimber asked after seeing Glenn spaced out.

"Yeah I am fine." Glenn said.

"Girls why don't we leave Mr. Danson, he is here on business" Aja said. The Starlight girls exited.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Kimber answered the door. It was Rio.

"Oh hi Rio" Kimber said, "we weren't expecting you."

"Well I thought I would surprise Jerrica" Rio said. Rio than noticed Glenn's presence, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I have meeting with Jerrica Benton" Glenn said politely. "My name is Glenn Danson, what is your name?" Glenn asked putting out his hand.

"I know who you are" Rio said evidently he was not going to shake Glenn's hand. "You are the hot shot who rescued Jem from that bombing."

Glenn noticed the tone in his voice; he knew what that meant "Oh I see what is going on, you are jealous of me."

"No I am not, why would I be jealous of you?" Rio responded.

"You don't have to hide it; I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice. You are resentful that I rescued Jem and the Holograms, particular that I rescued Jem, and you didn't. Listen I am sorry if I made you feel that way, whatever feelings you have for her, believe me I don't, so there is nothing to be jealous of." Glenn said.

"Oh you are such a know it all, I ought to…" Rio said when he was interrupted.

"Rio please don't" Aja said, as the other Holograms stepped in.

"Yeah you had no right, to talk like that to him" Shanna said. "It is not his fault."

Rio realize he was defeating said "I better go get some air." as he exited the house.

"I am sorry about Rio" Kimber said to Glenn. "He is very short tempered and will say whatever he is feeling.

"That is okay" Glenn said. "Though I thought you girls were a little rough on him, I understand how he feels. Actually I envy him a bit, he so easily expresses his feelings, I wish I was more like that."

"Maybe you are right" Kimber said, looking at the other Holograms. "We should go talk to him girls." Kimber, Aja, Shanna, and Raja left to go to talk to Rio. "Will you be okay by yourself Glenn?"

"Yes I will be fine" Glenn said. The Holograms all went outside to chase down Rio, fortunately for Glenn, at the moment Jerrica finally came out of her meeting, she wasn't alone with her was someone very familiar to Glenn.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting Glenn" Jerrica said. "But I had a film project to discuss with Mr. Sands who is leaving town tonight, so it couldn't wait."

"That is okay" Glenn said, as he shook hands with Jerrica.

Jerrica decided to introduce her two guests to each other "Glenn I would like you to meet…

"Howard Sands" Glenn said. "It is great to see you again sir."

"You know each other?" Jerrica asked.

"Yes we do, he is my mentor" Glenn said. "He encouraged me to go into show business. How is it going Mr. Sands?"

"It is going great Glenn" Howard said. "I would love for you to score one of my movies."

"I told you before my answer" Glenn said. "My focus is my club."

"I hope you reconsider." Howard said. "But it was great to see you, I am real proud of you.

"Great to see you too sir" Glenn said.

"Anyway as always a pleasure Ms. Benton" Howard said.

"Likewise sir, enjoy your trip" Jerrica said.

"I will, bye Jerrica" Howard said as he kissed Jerrica goodbye, bye Glenn" as he shock Glenn's hand. Howard Sands exited, leaving Jerrica and Glenn alone.

"Okay Mr. Danson if you follow me to my office, we can talk" Jerrica said.

"Sure Ms. Benton, but you can call me Glenn, but finally we can talk about the business at hand"

* * *

At the Gabor mansion Pizzazz sits around and thinks. It has been a mentally exhausting time for her, first she finds out that Glenn has some association with Jem and the Holograms, as least enough to know about an attempting terrorist attack on Jem and the Holograms, than Clash tries to kill herself, and then her meeting with Eric who is plotting who knows what against Glenn.

_Flashback_

_The Misfits are seated in the holding tank after being arrested after another one of Eric's business deals goes south. _

"_That Eric better hurry up and get us out of here" Pizzazz said. "This is all his fault that bumbler."_

"_Calm down Pizzazz, we will be out in no time. We didn't do anything wrong." Roxy said._

"_I am not surprised you are so comfortable Roxy, a halogen like you should be used to a place like that." Jetta said._

"_Look whos talking miss con artist" Roxy responds. "I bet you been locked up quite a few times yourself."_

"_You want to make something of it?" Jetta responds._

"_Bring it on I have be waiting a long time to have at it" Roxy responds._

_Just than a police officer walks in and say "Alright rock stars, you are free to go."_

"_Finally Eric bailed us out" Pizzazz said._

"_I don't know who this Eric is" the police officer said. "But actually two men paid your bail."_

"_Two men" Stormer questioned._

_In walked Eric, "Alright girls time to go."_

"_Wait if Eric is one of the two men, who is the other one" Pizzazz questioned._

_Right on cue, in walked the other man, with the exception of Jetta, to the Misfits shock it was Glenn, who had fuming look of anger that none of them except for Pizzazz on one occasion has ever seen._

"_Radio pirating? That is what you have sunk to" Glenn said. "How could you do something so stupid?"_

"_Glenn it wasn't our fault, this man" pointing to the man in the next cell Mr. Kite "tricked us." Pizzazz said._

"_It doesn't matter you should know better. I am really disappointed in all of you." Glenn responded. "Well you are lucky, your dad was going to let you rot in jail for a night, he thought it would do you some good, maybe he's right, but I couldn't allow it to happen, so I contacted Eric, and paid most of your bail, since that worthless man is almost broke."_

"_Hey I resent that" Eric said._

"_Shut up Raymond, I am not in the mood" Glenn said. "Anyway let's go."_

_The guard opened the cell and let the Misfits out._

"_Who is this Yank?" Jetta asked._

"_Shut up Jetta, now is not the time." Roxy responded._

_The Misfits and Eric exited the holding tank area; Glenn was the last one to leave when the other man cell approached him._

"_Hey since you are letting the Misfits, why don't you bail me out too" Kite asked Glenn._

_Glenn responded by grabbing Kite by the tie and saying to him "Listen I know you are the one responsible for all of this." _

"_No it wasn't" Kite said in a nearly choked out voice "I was just following orders."_

"_Shut up" Glenn said. "I am going to generous and let you live, but I don't ever want to see you come near the Misfits ever again. If I hear that you are in the same zip code of any of the Misfits, you will wish you were dead. You got it?"_

"_Yes sir got it" Kite responded. Glenn let go of him and left. _

_End of flashback_

The door bell rang the butler opened the door, and showed the other Misfits to the living room where Pizzazz was just sitting and thinking.

"Hey Pizzazz you finally ready to make some mischief?" Roxy asked her. Pizzazz didn't respond.

"Come on Pizzazz, I know things have been hard on you, but it is time you put chin up and get back to business, like the Pizzazz we know" Stormer said.

"Yeah so what if you lost another man to Jem, just get over him already" Jetta said.

Roxy immediately responded to Jetta's stupid comment "Shut up Jetta, don't bring that up."

"Well this is just like Riot again, and we all agreed that Pizzazz should not let a man cause her to go to pieces." Jetta said.

"This is different, Glenn is not just some man, he is like family to us" Stormer said. "And no one was more closer to him than Pizzazz, so it is understandable if it takes awhile for her to get over it."

"Yeah so be more sensitive Jetta" Roxy said always looking to call Jetta on any such mistakes.

Pizzazz just sat there without saying a word. "Anyway Pizzazz did you hear what happened to the Tinsel Town club?" Roxy said. Pizzazz nodded. "I can't believe they attacked our club. That is an insult beyond insult to the Misfits. We have to find out who did this and make them pay. Right Stormer"

"Right" Stormer responded, "I am not vengeful, but that club meant a lot to me."

"Who cares about that?" Jetta said. "It is just another club."

"Figures you would say that" Roxy responded. "You are not an original Misfit, you are just a Johnny come lately. That club was our second home, it meant a lot to us real Misfits."

"Real Misfits" Jetta said. "Are you implying I am not a real Misfit?"

"I am not implying, I am saying it directly to your face." Roxy said "Show some sensitivity for our history."

"Who are you to lecture me on sensitivity you brut." Jetta said.

Roxy and Jetta started to argue and appeared to be on the verge of a fistfight when Stormer interrupted. "Girls, let's not fight amongst ourselves."

"You girls do whatever you want." Pizzazz finally broke her silence. "I just need a little more time to myself."

"Fine if that is what you want Pizzazz" Stormer responded.

"I am going to my room, you girls show yourselves out when your done" Pizzazz said. Pizzazz went to her room, leaving Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta alone.

"We have to find out who did this" Roxy said. "I bet it has something to do with that attempted bombing of the Holograms."

"I hate to say it, but you are right for once Roxy" Jetta said.

"Roxy, Jetta I need to confess something" Stormer said.

"Confess what?" Roxy asked. "Don't tell me you were the one that tried to blow up Jem and the Holograms."

"No but I know who tried to blow them up, and the same person probably blow up the Tinsel Town club" Stormer said.

"Who" Roxy asked wondering who Stormer was referring to.

"Eric" Stormer said.

Roxy and Jetta were shocked at Stormer's words. Eric was never one to go as far as attempted murder they even all saved Jem and the Holograms lives at one time, and blow up the Tinsel Town club, a club that meant so much to the band he managed.

"Eric?" Jetta simply said.

"No way" Roxy said.

"It is true, it was Eric." Stormer said. "I overheard talking to some guys on the phone about blowing the Holograms float. And I…"

"You did what?" Roxy asked, knowing the answer already.

"I called Glenn and told him about it, and begged him to save them" Stormer said.

"So it was you all along Stormer that started this" Roxy said. "Glenn doesn't know the Holograms at all before that, and Pizzazz went crazy thinking something was going on between Glenn and Jem. Boy that is a relief."

"Yes it is my fault" Stormer said. "But I am glad I did, I didn't want them to die. We are all just musicians for heaven sakes."

"I suppose you are right" Jetta said.

"It is okay Stormer" Roxy said. "But you shouldn't have kept that from us. Look at what that misinformation as done to Pizzazz."

"I know" Stormer said. "Should we tell her?"

"Not yet" Roxy said. "She is at that irrational stage in which she wouldn't believe us anyway. We better wait tell she gets her head straight. But for now we should ask Glenn about what he knows about the Tinsel Town explosion."

"You are right Roxy" Stormer said. "Let's leave Pizzazz be."

"Let's blow this place" Jetta said.

"Okay, we will talk to Glenn tonight" Stormer said.

* * *

"Glenn please be seated" Jerrica said, Glenn sat down. "So what can I do for you?"

"Like I said on the phone, what I want to do is to form an alliance with your company against Eric Raymond. I have a bitter with that man, you see it all you all started…"

"No need for that" Jerrica interrupted. "You already told me… I mean the Holograms have told me everything about your history, on how you founded the Misfits, and you long bitter history with Eric. By the way, they told me I kind of caused the rift between you and the Misfits; because of my at the time un provoked words. I am sorry about that, and what I said."

"It is okay" Glenn responded. "If you are really sorry, tell it to the Misfits that is between you and them. To be honest before the meetings, I only knew two things about you, one positive and one negative, first the one that insulted my band and my friends without just cause at the time, and two Eric Raymond's mortal enemy, and any enemy of Eric is a friend of mine, like they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"So true"

"Speaking of which, if you don't mind me asking, what is the history between you and Eric, why is so obsessed with you, for a long time I knew Eric Raymond goal in life was to destroy Jerrica Benton."

"Well it is hard to explain" Jerrica said, "I think it all started with him and my father. My father was the first Benton he despised, and I guess it was passed onto me. My father Emmett Benton hired him as his assistant, and I can't deny he knew a lot about business was a smart man, but it got to a point that he thought he was better than my father, and thought he should run Starlight music. My father started to put some responsibly on me to help run his company, and Eric resented that. Than my father died, and left half of Starlight music to me, and the other half to Eric, and I think that infuriated Eric. He thought I had no business having in power in my families company."

"I see it was envy that fueled Eric." Glenn responded. "I seen a little bit of that in him towards me, when the Misfits signed with Eric, when Pizzazz insisted that Eric gave me a job or they wouldn't sign with him, I sensed a bit of anger that he wasn't able to get rid of me as easily as he hoped."

"Not only that" Jerrica said "But I also used him to make Rio jealous."

"So that man outside is your boyfriend"

"Yes he is."

"Could have fooled me" Glenn mumbled to himself.

"Well the jealous game, I know about that." Glenn said. "I have played that game, and have it played on me."

"Ever since he and the Misfits have made life tough on us" Jerrica said.

"Long story short, Eric has insecurity problems" Glenn responded.

Jerrica giggling at that comment responded "I guess if you look at that way."

"Enough about the past, it is the future that is important. Ms. Benton do we have a deal, we watch each other's back against Eric Raymond, until hopefully one day we can finally take him down for good" Glenn asked.

"I don't see why not, and please call me Jerrica."

"Okay Jerrica" Glenn said putting out his hand "that is great that we come to his understanding." Glenn and Jerrica shake hands.

* * *

Glenn and Jerrica exit to the living room where everyone was there, as they continue to talk.

"Well you know if there is anything we can do for you, just call me" Jerrica said, "it is the least we can do, after all you have done for us."

"Okay but still quit making a big deal about of what I did" Glenn responded.

Glenn than noticed that Rio was back, who approached him "Listen I don't want to fight, but I will defend myself" Glenn said holding up this fists.

"No I don't want to fight" Rio said. "After talking with the Holograms, they told me the type of man you are, and also how the Starlight girls adore you, and I didn't give you a chance, so I apology."

"It is no big deal" Glenn said "but I still accept your apology."

"To make it up to you, why don't we hang out tonight and get to know each other?" Rio asked.

"What hang out?" Glenn asked. "Like a guys night out, I don't know what to say." Glenn didn't know what to say, he didn't know this man, and didn't hang with other people, especially men he never had a close male friend, maybe it was because of those bullies that picked on Karen, whatever the reason the only people he hung out with were girls, but after this man swallowed his pride to apologies to him, he couldn't say no. "Okay Rio, you know where my house is."

"Yes the Holograms told me where you live, I will pick you up at 8" Rio said. Glenn instantly wanted to make it a joke about it being a date, but he could tell Rio did not have a good sense of humor about something like that.

Glenn than said his goodbyes to the Holograms and the Starlight girls, he was quite a day.

"Good bye Mr. Danson" Ashley said. "Thanks for your help."

"Yes thanks for your help" Deirdre said.

"Thanks for fixing my doll mister" Terri said waving at Glenn.

Glenn took one last look at the Starlight girls, and said "Goodbye girls, it was nice to meet you all, and thank you, you have done for me more than you know."

Glenn than turned his attention to the Holograms and said "Goodbye ladies, sent Jem my re guards and take care of yourselves."

"Thanks Glenn" Kimber said "we will."

Glenn exited the place and went to his car.

"Sorry Jerrica but Rio has a hot date tonight" Kimber said giggling, which got everyone in the room to laugh, except for Rio.

* * *

Glenn got his car and went home, unknown to him across the street two men were watching him.

* * *

End of chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to review.


	11. Guys Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson.

**Guys Night Out**

Rio arrived at Glenn's house to pick him up. "Okay where are we going?" Glenn asked.

"I don't know play it by ear" Rio said.

"Okay whatever let's go" Glenn responded.

They drove off; unknown to them as they drove off, into Glenn's driveway drove in the Misfits minus Pizzazz.

"Hey Glenn wait up" Stormer screamed "We need to talk to you."

"Dam him" Roxy said "He had to pick tonight to go out, and who was with him?"

* * *

Rio and Glenn arrived at a night club, the Gingerrocks.

They sat a table and the waitress took their order.

"I will have Scoch on the rocks" Glenn said.

Rio said "I will have..."

"Wait your driving aren't you" Glenn asked.

"Yeah so"

"I don't want anything to do with people that drink and drive, there is nothing that pisses me off more than a drunk driver. Them bastards shouldn't breath the same air as me, shouldn't be allowed to see the sunlight, they shouldn't…"

"Okay I will have a soda" Rio said. "I didn't know it meant that much to you, besides I was not going to go anywhere near the legal limit."

"It doesn't matter, drinking and driving is drinking and driving, it is a major pet peeve of mine" Glenn said.

"Far enough, what I can't stand more than anything are liars."

"I see, well you didn't have to do this for me by inviting me here" Glenn said.

"I didn't do it for you; I just wanted to get to know you better. Jerrica, Jem, the Holograms seem to think highly of you, and after one day the Starlight Girls adore you" Rio said. "I wanted to see what all the fuse was."

"What can I say; I am very good of getting along with women. Funny thing is this is the first time I can remember ever hanging out with a buddy" Glenn said. "I don't have many male friends, certainly no close male friends. All my life it has been women I hang with" Glenn said.

"That is rough" Rio said.

"No it is not, the time I spent hanging with my sister I loved, I remember the guys in my neighbor who picked on her, I had to beat them up, they didn't want to hang around me after that, and I didn't want to hang around them" Glenn said laughing. "Then there was my neighbor and best friend Phyllis, we had a ball hanging out. She was so much fun, and we made quite a duo. She was the impulsive one I was the brains of the duo."

"Phyllis, you mean Pizzazz?" Rio asked. "I don't see how anyone could have fun with someone like that, nor that band she is in."

"What did you say?" Glenn asked. "You don't know them like I do, so don't judge my friends."

"I know enough about them" Rio said. "They have caused nothing but trouble for my friends."

"Well maybe if your girlfriend didn't insult them without getting to know them" Glenn said getting up from his chair.

"Well maybe if your friends had more manners" Rio said, getting up from his chair.

It appeared Rio and Glenn were going to exchange fists when "Get away from me please I said I don't want to dance with you" a woman said.

"Come on baby" a man said "your mouth says no, but your body says yes."

Rio and Glenn took notice of this, "That punk he is harassing that girl" Glenn said. "I hate these types of people."

"Me too" Rio said. "I am going to do something about it." Rio started to walk towards the man, when Glenn grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait" Glenn said. "You can't just barge into a fight without a plan, think things through, have a plan of execution don't be so impulsive."

"I don't care" Rio said, pulling his arm away from Glenn.

Rio approached that man and said "I believe the lady said no."

"Mind your own business" the man said to Rio.

"I am making it my business" Rio said.

"Fine" the man said "Than it is also their business" pointing to two other men.

"Anyone that messed with Rocco messes with us" one of the two other men said.

"Let's get him" Rocco said to his friends, and the three of them jumped on Rio.

From behind of one of the men, someone grabbed him and punched him, it was Glenn.

"I guess I make it my business as well" Glenn said.

It was now a three on two fight, though outnumbered Rio and Glenn had the advantage. Glenn knocked out with a karate one of Rocco's goons, Rio knocked out the other goon with a punch, leaving Glenn and Rio two on one against Rocco, who then off. Rio and Glenn than grabbed the two knocked out goons, and throw them out of the club. The witnesses than gave them a standing ovation.

"Thank you" the girl who was being harassed by Rocco said.

"No need to thank us, Rio here is the real hero" Glenn said, being modest and sick of hero worship. It was now Rio's turn as far as he is concerned.

"Like he said, it was nothing" Rio said.

Just than the owner of the club appeared, "I saw you had a fight in my club" she said.

"Yes there was, I assume you want us to leave" Glenn said.

"Actually I want to thank you for finally getting rid of those jerks, they have been causing trouble here for a while" the club owner said.

"We were glad to help" Rio said.

"Anyway I am sorry to hear what happened to the Tinsel Town Glenn" the club owner said.

"Yeah I know Kelly, lucky the damage wasn't too severe however until I can guarantee the safety of my customers it will remain close." Glenn said.

"I hope it opens soon Glenn" Kelly said. "It would be quite a lost."

"I hope so too" Glenn said.

"Thanks for your help and enjoy the rest of your evening" Kelly said.

"Thanks Kelly, you too" Glenn responded, as Kelly exited the scene.

"Wait you know the club owner" Rio asked.

"I know her I know a lot of the other club owners, we kind of have an unofficial club. We watch each other's back" Glenn responded.

"I never knew that, I thought you guys were all competitors and hated each other."

"We are competitors, but we all love what we do, we love music and we love clubs that showcase it."

"I see" Rio responded.

* * *

As the night progressed talked about various things about each other, "So that is the story" Rio said.

"I see so you are in love with both Jem and Jerrica" Glenn said. "That is a messed up love life."

* * *

"So that is how Eric took control of the Misfits" Rio said.

"Yeah, but is more of me giving him control of the Misfits, than him taking it" Glenn responded.

* * *

"Well that is Minx for you" Glenn said. "When I meet her, she flirted with me, I flirted back and in few minutes she saw another man and flirted with him. That was your mistake, you just let her have her way she will have her conquest and move on."

"I can't, I have my pride" Rio responded.

"But how about that Riot" Glenn asked.

"Yeah mister pretty boy with his mind games, I can't stand him" Rio said.

"Me either, I owe him a punch in the face" Glenn said.

"Really well I punched him once, it felt great" Rio said.

"You are so lucky" Glenn responded.

* * *

"You come from a good family?" Rio asked.

"Yeah I guess so, why do you ask" Glenn responded.

"I can tell by your mannerism, very much Jerrica, she came from a good family, her dad was a great man."

"You look up to him" Glenn said. "Sounds like you don't look up to your dad."

"My dad was nothing but a drunk, I don't know even think I can call him a dad" Rio said.

"I am sorry to hear that, I am lucky I got along great with my family, my dad was a good man, he never hit me or my sister, my mother did her best to raise us, and my sister was just an angel. We were all so close."

"Were so close" Rio asked.

"Well things changed after my sister died." Glenn said sadly looking over his locket. "Before she died, we used to tell each other everything, and confided in each other. There was nothing I was afraid to tell my parents about. But after Karen died, I isolated from my parents, I felt I shouldn't bother them with any problems of mine which I felt were trivial, we still talked to each other, but it was never the way we used to talk to each other before she died."

"I understand" Rio said.

"You know I envy you" Glenn said "you so freely express how you feel at the moment, like when we encounter those punks eariler. Sometimes I wish I was more forceful."

"Well I was going to say the samthing about you" Rio responded. "I wish I could control my temper, it often gets me into trouble."

"Maybe we can learn from each other, anyway it is getting late, I better get home" Glenn said.

* * *

Rio drove Glenn home, when they got there, Stormer Roxy, and Jetta were watching across the street, "Finally he's back" Jetta said.

"Let's go talk to him" Roxy said.

Glenn said to Rio "Thank you for the evening Rio, I surprising had a good time, we should do this again sometime."

"Well goodnight" Rio said. Glenn exited the car, Rio than drove off.

Glenn headed towards his door, while the Misfits crossed the street towards his house. Glenn got out his key to enter his room when suddenly, out of the bushes popped out a man.

"You are coming with me" the man said to Glenn.

"I don't think so" Glenn said, Glenn than punched the man in his face. Behind Glenn another man appeared about to attack him, but Glenn saw him and started to engage him in a fist fight, however the first man at this point got up and hit Glenn from behind, knocking him down the two men than attacked Glenn while he was down, until Glenn was knocked out.

While this was going on, the Misfits saw this and Stormer screamed "Glenn!" Roxy and Jetta quickly covered Stormer's mouth, not wanting those men to notice them. Stormer wanted to rush towards Glenn and help him. Roxy and Jetta forcefully grabbed her and looked for a place to hide.

"Sorry Stormer" Roxy said "but there is nothing we can do for him now, besides be captured alongside him, than what good will we be to him?"

The men grabbed Glenn and throw him into their van parked down the block, where a third man was already at the driver seat, they then drove off.

"Okay let's go" Roxy said, the three Misfits got in their car and followed the van that Glenn was in.

End of chapter

What a cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read and review my story


	12. Misfits To The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson

**Misfits To The Rescue**

Roxy, Stormer, and Jetta followed the van in close pursuit but were careful of not getting noticed by the men in the van they were chasing.

"Watch the way you drive Roxy" Jetta complained.

"If you don't shut up Jetta I am going to throw you out right now" Roxy responded.

"Guys we are here" Stormer said. The van parked in an abandoned warehouse.

Roxy, Stormer, and Jetta parked their car behind a street sign, and snuck nearby to see what was going on. The men got out of the van, and carried an unconscious Glenn out of the van and into the warehouse. "We better wait till day light" Roxy said, Stormer and Jetta nodded in agreement.

* * *

Glenn woke up in a daze "What happened, where am I?" Glenn said. "Last I remember I was in a fight outside my house." Glenn than started to examine his surroundings he was in a warehouse, and inside a holding tank. 'What kind of warehouse has a holding tank?' Glenn thought. 'I guess they were worried about intruders.'

"I see sleeping beauty is finally awake" one of Glenn's captors a dark haired man with a goatee said. Glenn captors were three thuggish looking men. The first one was a dark haired man with goatee about 6'0, he appeared to be the leader of the three he was the first man Glenn encountered in his front yard, (from now on he will be referred to as thug 1), the second one was a red haired man about 6'4, he was the man that tried to attack Glenn from behind, he appeared to be the dumb one of the group (he will be referred to as thug 2), and the third man who Glenn never saw before was a blond haired man about 6'0 (he will be referred to as thug 3).

"Where am I, what do you punks want from me?" Glenn asked.

"What we want from you is nothing" the lead thug said. "But our boss is paying us good money for your capture."

"Your boss" Glenn said. "I get it now."

"In the morning we call the boss and we get our pay" the lead thug said.

* * *

The next morning, the dark haired thugh got on the phone and called his boss and said "Hello boss, the mission was a success, we got him."

"Trying to be mysterious aren't we" Glenn said. "If you wanted to capture me, why didn't you do it yourself Raymond you coward" Glenn yelled.

"Little wound up aren't we" Eric said on the other end of the line, Eric turned his attention to his henchmen. "Listen just hold him there, till I get there. Tomorrow morning I will personally interrogate him and find out what I want to know."

"Yes sir Mr. Raymond" thug 1 said, as he then hung up the phone.

Glenn looked at the head thug as he just realized something "I know you" Glenn said. "You were that punk that was at the Tinsel Town club the night it blew up. You guys blew up my club" Glenn put his hands across the bars of his holding tank lunging at the thug "When I get out, I am going to kill you, and I bet you are also the same punks that blew up the Holograms float. You all belong behind bars."

"Chill out man, it is nothing personal, it is just business" thug 1 said. "Speaking of which that is a nice piece of jewelry you have on, I wonder what I could get for it if I pawned it?"

Glenn moved towards the back of his cell and said "Don't even think about it you thug. If you even touch my locket I will cut open your throat with my own hands."

The man backed off when he saw the look in Glenn's eyes, "Fine besides what kind of man wares a locket? Anyway like I said, it is not personal, it is only business."

"Well I am making my business to see that your boss and you punks are taking down" Glenn said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the warehouse Roxy, Stormer, and Jetta waited for their opportunity to strike. "Eventually some of those guys will have to go to get something to eat" Stormer said.

"And then we would have a chance of breaking Glenn out past one of them" Roxy said.

"I have been thinking" Jetta said.

"Oh that is a scary thought" Roxy said.

"Ignoring your rudeness why are we risking out lives for this yank." Jetta said. "What has he ever done for us?"

"He bailed us out of jail for one" Stormer said. "He was there for us when we had our last crises."

_Flashback_

_It was Thursday inventory day for the Tinsel Town Club, the day when Glenn would go over the books for the week inside the club. There was a knock on the front door, Glenn answered it and do is surprise where members of the Misfits, Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta. _

"_The Misfits" Glenn said. "What reason do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_It is Pizzazz" Roxy said. "She is sickly in love"_

"_Yes with Riot of the Stingers, she is under his spell, and we need your help" Stormer said._

"_Talk some sense into her" Roxy said "like you always do."_

"_From what they tell me you are have quite a calming influence over her" Jetta said "do whatever you normally do yank."_

"_First of all tell me everything that has happened" Glenn said. The Misfits told Glenn the whole story of how Riot had Pizzazz in the palm of his finger, and manipulating her for his and the Stingers personally gain._

_After being told everything, Glenn said "I see, I had the Stingers here last week and they are great, but if I ever see Riot again, I owe him a punch to the face. But as far as your problem, I have tried and tried to reason with Pizzazz in the past, I just can't do it anymore. You have to do it."_

"_Why us" Stormer asked. "You have always guided us, in the old days you used to take care of everything."_

_Glenn responded "Well that was a long time ago; you girls don't need me for that anymore. You have all grown up to the point that you can take care of yourselves. And if you feel you need to confront Pizzazz, than you have to do it. Besides she is more likely to listen to you than me anyway."_

"_You want us to give her an ultimatum?" Stormer asked._

"_I am not saying that, you are saying that" Glenn said. "Knowing Pizzazz like I know her, if you tell her how you feel, she will take that into consideration, you girls mean a lot to her, if she chooses this Riot person over you, than it wasn't meant to be."_

"_All right I guess we better talk to Pizzazz" Roxy said._

"_Thanks for the advice Glenn" Stormer said._

"_Okay good luck girls" Glenn said._

_End of flashback_

"Yeah and then Pizzazz quit the Misfits" Jetta said. "A lot of good his advice did."

"Yeah in the short term, but eventually it worked out" Stormer said.

"I suppose" Jetta said.

"Jetta you will never understand" Roxy said. "You had to be an original Misfit to understand."

"We are getting back to who is real Misfit again" Jetta said.

"Glenn was not the only founder and had the whole vision for the Misfits before any of us; he personally took care of us." Stormer said "I remember being the youngest member of the band, and being a scared kid on her own, he took care of me like a big brother. I am forever in his debt."

"He was the first person I ever meet, that didn't take advantage of my reading disability" Roxy said. "He made sure no one else did, and never asked for anything in return. Coming from my neighborhood, that type of person is unheard of. I am not the most honorable person in the world, but even I owe him."

"Well if it means that much to you, let's rescue that yank" Jetta said.

"Besides Glenn means a lot to the Misfits, because he means a lot to Pizzazz" Stormer said.

Just than the girls saw two men exit the building, get in the van and drive off. The girls than ran off to the warehouse to take peak inside. They saw Glenn locked up, with one man watching TV and guarding him.

"Now is our chance" Roxy said. "With just one of them here, and by the looks of him, he is not too bright, we may be able to pull this off."

"You are right Roxy, this is our chance" Stormer said.

"What are we waiting for lets go" Jetta said.

* * *

Roxy, Stormer, and Jetta went to the warehouse window to see what was going on inside. They saw Glenn locked in a cell, while one red haired large thug was watching television, which was airing an episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"We are lucky" Stormer said. "The other two must have gone out somewhere, now it is our chance."

"You are right, it is now or never" Jetta said.

"So what is the plan?" Stormer asked.

The three women tried to think of a plan. There was a long pause until finally "I got it" Roxy said.

"Yeah what is the plan?" Stormer asked.

"That thug doesn't look too bright, and we have one of the best con women in the world" Roxy said looking at Jetta.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jetta asked. Than realize what Roxy had in mind said "Oh no, not me."

"Come on Jetta don't be a wimp. All you have to do is come up with some scam excuse and distract him, while me and Stormer sneak through the window, and bust Glenn out. You will be doing the easy part." Roxy said.

"I don't know" Jetta said.

"Come on Jetta, you are the best con artist around" Stormer said.

"Don't bother Stormer" Roxy said. "It is obvious she is too chicken for this."

"Oh yeah, I'll show you wangers." Jetta said. "I'll do it."

The idiot thug was watching television, when Jetta appeared.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I am from the Suckerton sweepstakes and I am here to inform that you won the grand prize, one million dollars." Jetta said.

Watching from the window Roxy said "nice going Jetta no one is stupid enough to fall for that."

"Wow I won a million dollars, oh joy" the thug said bouncing for joy.

"Go figure" Roxy said.

"Let's go" Stormer said.

Roxy and Stormer opened the window lightly, and slowly climbed down the wall, to just outside Glenn's cell; unfortunately they slipt and fell down making a loud noise.

"You hear something" the thug said, about to turn around.

Jetta grabbed his face and pulled it towards her direction. "I didn't hear anything, already a paranoid millionaire."

"I suppose you're right" the thug said.

Roxy and Stormer approached Glenn's cell.

"Roxy, Stormer what are you doing here?" Glenn asked.

"Selling girl scouts cookies, what does it look like we are doing?" Roxy said.

"We are busting you out" Stormer said.

"I am afraid you can't" Glenn said pointing to the thug's left pocket "That punk has the key in his pocket."

"No problem we got the best pick pocket on our side" Roxy said.

Roxy signeled to Jetta, who was going off information she needed to send the thug his check, when Jetta caught Roxy attention, she pointed to the man's left pocket. Jetta gave the okay signal indicating she got the message.

"You know I can't hide it any longer" Jetta said. "You are a very handsome sexy man; I can't keep my hand off you." Jetta started to rub her hands on his chest.

"Really" the thug said. "No one has ever told me that."

"Don't lie to me" Jetta said as she reached down to his left pocket. "I am sure women tell you all the time what a handsome stud you are, and now that you are rich, the women will be knocking down doors to get to you." Jetta finally got the key, and throw it to Roxy.

"Hurry Roxy" Stormer said. "I don't know how much longer Jetta can keep this up."

Roxy opened Glenn's cell. Glenn got out of the cell, no less than one second after he stepped out; Stormer gave him a big hug. "Glenn I am so glad you are okay" Stormer said. Stormer let go of Glenn.

Roxy than hugged Glenn and said "Me too, we are all glad you are okay." Roxy looked like she was the verge of tears. Glenn never seen Roxy like this, Roxy let go of Glenn.

Glenn than said "I am sorry for worrying you."

"Well you should be" Roxy responded.

Meanwhile Jetta continued to distract the thug. "You know something baby maybe tonight you can go to my place and we can have some fun" the thug said. "What do you say?"

Just than the thug was hit in the head by a two by four by Glenn, "Sorry she is going to have to give you a rain check" Glenn said.

The thug was knocked out, Glenn gather the remaining Misfits and said "We better get out of here."

"Don't have to tell us twice" Jetta said.

However the other two thugs had returned and found that Glenn was free along with three female intruders.

"What is this, intruders" the dark haired thug said.

"Oh no, we are in trouble." Stormer said. "What do we do?"

Glenn responded "you girls try to handle the red head as long as you can, while I deal with the brunette; I have a score to settle with him. Then I will handle his friend."

"Is that so well you will regret that" the dark haired man said.

"Enough talking, just bring it" Glenn said. Glenn and the lead thug engaged in a fist fight.

Meanwhile the three Misfits were ready to attack the other thug who said "So a bunch of girls are going to take me on, this should be fun" the thug said in an arrogant tone.

He would regret those words, as the three Misfits immediately pounced on him, using ever trick they could think of. Stormer continuously kicked his feet, while Jetta pulled his hair and scratched, and finally Roxy kicked him in the balls, which finally brought him down.

Meanwhile Glenn and the lead thug were continuing to fight, Glenn had the upper hand in the fight, after a few punches and kicks the thug on the verge of being knocked, Glenn took off his locket, put around his fist and said. "You wanted to pawn this" Glenn taunted the thug, "well pawn this" as Glenn punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"Come on" Roxy said as she grabbed Glenn's hand pushing him forward. "We got to get out of here."

Glenn and the girls ran out the building as fast as they could, they got into the Misfits car and drove off.

* * *

"We are taking you home" Roxy said to Glenn as she was driving the car "but when we get there, we have some questions for you."

"Far enough" Glenn said "but will we watch the road, driving with you is as dangerous as anything those thugs could do."

"Tell me about it" Jetta said.

* * *

Glenn and the girls arrived at Glenn's house and inside the house they talked.

"So what do you want to know?" Glenn asked.

"First of all, who were those guys?" Stormer asked.

"I don't know, but I am pretty sure they are the same people that blew up the Tinsel Town as well as the Holograms parade float"

"That gets us to our next question" Roxy said "who was responsible for the Tinsel Town attack and why?"

Glenn paused and said "the master mind behind all of the carnage that has been going around lately, the attempted murder of the Holograms, the attack on the Tinsel Town club, and my kidnapping is none other than Eric Raymond."

Roxy and Jetta just stood there in shock when they heard that.

"Eric Raymond?" Roxy said "he is the one that caused all this; he blew up the Tinsel Town club?" It can't be true."

"It is the truth" Stormer said. "I overheard Eric plotting to blow up Jem and the Holograms, I called Glenn and asked him to warn them and stop Eric from doing this horrible thing."

"You knew all along Stormer" Jetta asked.

"Yes I already told you about this before, and now it is confirmed" Stormer said.

"Why would he do that?" Roxy asked.

"The truth is I don't know" Glenn said "I don't know how a man like that thinks, I do know the attack on the Tinsel Town club was for revenge for interfering with his attempt at killing the Holograms, as for his other crimes I don't know."

"Glenn what are you going to do now?" Stormer asked.

"I don't know" Glenn said "but after he blow up my club, I had a meeting with Jerrica Benton and we formed a pact to stop Eric once and for all."

Roxy and Jetta were again shock by what they heard. "You did what." Roxy said. "You went to Jerrica and her goody goody band for help. I think I am going to be sick."

"For once I agree with you" Jetta said.

"I know you have your differences with them, but I know they have the most experience dealing with Eric Raymond, and we share a common goal of taking down Eric Raymond" Glenn said.

"If what you say is true, about the Tinsel Town club, I share the same goal from now on." Roxy said.

"Should we tell Pizzazz what we found out today?" Stormer asked.

"I don't know lately she hasn't been in the right state of mind." Jetta said.

"Well she has to deal with the truth at some point" Roxy said.

"What do you think Glenn?" Stormer asked.

"Well I think that is something you girls need to decide" Glenn said "I know I will eventually have to talk to her myself and clear any misunderstandings."

* * *

Eric entered the warehouse and yelled at his goons "Idiots how could you let him get away."

"I am sorry Mr. Raymond we will get him back I promise" the lead thug said.

"You weren't there sir" the red haired thug said "these girls really did a number on me."

"Does this mean that woman didn't think I was a handsome stud, and I am not a millionaire?" the blond haired thug said.

"Shut up you idiots" Eric yelled " how pathic getting beat up by girls. These women rescuers must have been the Holograms."

Eric than noticed something on the ground, he picked up "What is this locket doing here" Eric asked.

"It belong to the guy you had us captured, you ought to have seen it, I threatened to pawn that and he freaked" the lead thug said.

"Interesting" Eric said; Eric than noticed there was an inscription in the back and he read it, after he read it, there was big smile on his face "I got you now Danson."

"Should we go after him?" the lead thug asked.

Eric responded "No forget it, I don't need him anymore, I have everything I need right here." Eric than closed a fist with the hand holding the locket and gave an evil look.

* * *

End of chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. Looks like Glenn's carelessness has cost him. One of the lines I borrowed from Bleach, see if you can spot it. Speaking of which, I have an outtake from this chapter, which are non canon to the main story skits.

Glenn sat inside his cell, when suddenly through the wall outside the cell, an orange haired teenage boy dressed in black and carrying a sword appeared.

"I am here to rescue you" the teenage boy said.

Glenn responded "Sorry you are in the wrong story."

The teenager responded "really wrong story."

"Yeah you are in the wrong story, no wonder it takes you a few years to rescue people" Glenn said.

"Sorry old man" the teenager said.

"Hey who are you calling old?"


	13. Glenn's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson

**Glenn's Decision**

Glenn woke up, he noticed the bedroom he was in, looked different, he got out of bed and got dressed. "Where am I?" Glenn said. He exited the bedroom and entered the living room; the house he was in was much bigger than his own house. Out of the kitchen Pizzazz appeared.

"Good morning darling" Pizzazz said kissing Glenn on the cheek.

"Darling" Glenn said "Where am I, Pizzazz what are you doing here?"

"Glenn you and your jokes, we live here and I am your wife silly"

"My wife" Glenn said in a shocked voice. "We live here? I think I have a headache."

"Glenn breakfast is almost ready" Pizzazz said.

"Breakfast you cook Pizzazz?" Glenn said. "Now I know I am dreaming."

Just there from two other rooms entered two children about 5 to 8 years old, one was a dark haired boy that looked like Glenn when he was younger; the other was girl that looked Pizzazz when she was younger.

"Morning mom morning dad" the girl said.

"Morning mom morning dad" the boy said.

"Morning kids" Pizzazz said.

"Who are these kids?" Glenn asked Pizzazz.

"They are our children" Pizzazz said.

"Our children" Glenn yelled "but I thought you hated kids."

"Hate kids" Pizzazz said "who can hate kids, especially two angels like our children?"

Just then the door bell rang, "Glenn would you answer that?" Pizzazz said.

"Sure thing maybe it is the nut house coming to take me away."

Glenn answered the door; it was Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta.

"Hey Cleavers how's it going?" Roxy said.

"Hi everyone" Stormer said.

"Morning yanks" Jetta said.

"The other Misfits" Glenn said. "I suppose you can tell me what is going on here?"

"Going on here?" Stormer asked. "Glenn you joker, guess what we have a surprise guest with us."

"Not that suicidal friend of yours." Glenn said.

Behind the three Misfits appeared a blond girl who looked young enough to be in college. Though she looked older, Glenn recognized her immediately, but still he couldn't believe his eyes, he said "Karen is that really you?"

"Of course it is big brother" the girl said.

Glenn immediately hugged her, "Karen it really is you" Glenn said in tearful tone, as he kissed her on the cheek. "Let me look at you, you have grown so much, grown into a beautiful young lady, it has been so long."

"Glenn are you okay?" Karen asked. "You saw me a month ago when you all visited me at USC."

"I heard about over portective big brothers but this is ridiculous" Roxy said.

"Glenn has been acting weird all day" Pizzazz said.

"This can't be real" Glenn said "my life is perfect, I married to the love of my life, have two children, and my sister is alive."

"Why question it Glenn" Pizzazz said "you have everything you wanted, just enjoy it."

"Yeah enjoy it" Glenn said. "No this is not real this is not my life."

"Figured it out didn't you" Pizzazz said but her voice was not her own, it was another voice that Glenn recognized "I should have known I couldn't have tricked you for long."

"It is you isn't it" Glenn said. Pizzazz took her off her face to reveal Eric Raymond. Immediately everyone else in the room, Stormer, Roxy, Jetta, Karen, the two children unmasked themselves to reveal Eric Raymond's face.

"You are trapped now Danson ha ha ha" the Erics said.

"I have to get out of here" Glenn said as he started to run, the room spin into a circle, than the room went dark, and then the floor disappeared, Glenn fell down a black hole. "Yaaaaa" Glenn yelled.

"No" Glenn yelled as he got out of bed. Glenn looked around his surroundings, he was back at home. "It was all a dream" Glenn said. "That Eric is going to drive me insane."

* * *

"Eric did what?" Pizzazz said after being told everything that has happened by the other Misfits at the Gabor mansion.

"We just got back from rescuing Glenn from Eric's thugs" Roxy said.

"I admit I am the one who got Glenn involved with Jem and the Holograms in the first place, after I overheard Eric plotting" Stormer said. "So there is nothing between Glenn and them."

"I need some rest" Pizzazz said. Pizzazz headed to her room when Roxy and Jetta stopped her.

"Enough of that" Roxy said "you need to get a hold of yourself."

"While you have been doing nothing, the whole world is passing you by" Jetta said.

"You have to get a hold of yourself Pizzazz" Stormer said.

"You are right" Pizzazz said. Pizzazz headed out the door.

"Where are you going" Stormer asked.

"I am going to have a talk with Eric."

"We'll come with you" Roxy said.

"I am sorry this is something I have to do on my own." Pizzazz said.

* * *

"I need to go out and clear my head" Glenn said when the phone rang.

Glenn answered the phone.

"Hello Glenn I hear you had a rough night" the person on the other line said.

"You have some nerve calling me Raymond." Glenn responded.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend" Eric responded.

"What do you want Raymond?"

"I found your locket, I think you may want it back" Eric said.

Glenn looked at his neck, his locket was not there.

"Oh no" Glenn said. Glenn than remembered in his fight with one of Eric's goons, he took off the locket to put around his fist to punch out that goon, before he could put it back on, Roxy grabbed his other hand. "I must have dropped it. How could I be so careless?"

"Now you starting to realize that, you should be more careful" Eric said. "I will give it back to you."

"Why would you do that?" Glenn asked.

"Consider it a favor" Eric said "but first I want you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Glenn asked.

"I want you to tell me Jem's true identity" Eric said.

"I don't know her true identity."

"Then you better find out."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Glenn asked.

"Well after all you have done for them, you should easily gain Jem and the Holograms trust, use that to find out, use that charm of yours I hear so much about" Eric said.

"You want me to deceive and betray them like that?" Glenn said. "That is horrible; it stands against everything I feel is right."

"You have strong convections stronger than your love for your sister?" Eric said.

Glenn than remembered back to his childhood, Glenn thought back when he told Karen "my love for you conquers all other feelings."

"I don't know Eric" Glenn said.

"Listen I understand tell you what meet me at the Stinger Sounds parking lot at 9 pm, there you will give your decision. I am sure you will make the right decision." Eric said.

"Okay Raymond" Glenn said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Eric hung up the phone and gave a sinister smile and said "I got him now".

Just than Pizzazz bolted into Eric's office and said "Eric we need to talk."

"Pizzazz what a pleasant surprise" Eric said ignoring the angry look on Pizzazz's face "what do you want to talk about?"

"About you and what you have done to Glenn and…"

"Glenn is no longer a problem" Eric said "we have settled our differences; he is now on our side."

"What are you babbling about?" Pizzazz asked "you and Glenn hate each other."

"Not anymore like two intelligence adults we talked and came to an understanding, who knows we might develop a friendship, perhaps some brotherly love" Eric said as he gave a sinister smile.

"Oh right Eric have it your way" Pizzazz said as she exited Eric's office "but I am keeping a close eye on you."

* * *

Glenn didn't know what to do, what Eric was asking him to do was something he knew was wrong and something he was raised to know better, on the other hand that locket means the world to him, that is a reminded of the bond and love between him and his sister. He looked at the pictures on top of his fire place.

He looked at a picture of the Misfits and said "what a mess I got myself into girls"

He then looked at picture of Karen "what should I do Karen, please tell me, I need you sis now more than I ever did."

* * *

At the rehearsal room at the Starlight house, Jem and the Holograms were practicing for an upcoming tour.

"Oh right let's try _I Believe In Happy Endings_" Jem said. "Okay on one and two and…" just than the phone rang.

"Okay I'll get it" Kimber said, and she left to answer the phone.

"What type of song should we open our set with, a ballet or something upbeat?" Aja said.

"I am not sure" Jem said.

"Me neither" Raya said.

"I think we should open with a ballet" Shana said.

"I think we should open with something upbeat" Aja said.

Just than Kimber returned with a shocked and scared expression on her face; "Kimber what's wrong?" Jem asked.

"That was Stormer" Kimber said.

"Yeah and" Aja said.

"Last night Glenn was attacked and kidnapped by a gang of thugs outside of home" Kimber said.

Everyone else in the room were shocked and gasp when they heard that.

"Is he okay?" Jem asked.

"He is fine, this morning he was rescued by the Misfits" Kimber said.

"The Misfits did something heroic, who would have thought" Aja said.

"And take a guess who was behind it" Kimber said.

"Eric Raymond" Jem said.

"That's right" Kimber said.

"I am glad he is okay but ladies I am worried what Eric Raymond will do next, first of all he tried to kill us, he blows up the Tinsel Town Club, and now this." Jem said. "What desperate act will he try next?"

* * *

Glenn entered the parking lot of Stinger Sounds, waiting there was Eric Raymond.

"So Mr. Danson what do you say, do we have a deal?" Eric asked.

"Before I answer that, where is my locket?" Glenn asked.

"It is locked safely, I will treat as a valuable treasure till you give me Jem's real name" Eric responded. "Do we have a deal?"

Glenn responded "Listen I hate you Eric Raymond, I hope you rot in hell one day, how dare you use my love for my sister in such a way, but as long as you give me back my locket, you have yourself a deal."

"Excellent" Eric said.

Glenn said "In exchange for my locket, I will deliver to you Jem's true identity."

* * *

End of chapter, the plot thickens. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to review. The dream at the beginning of the chapter was inspired from the opening scence from episode of Code Geass R2 **Turn 13: Assassian From The Past.**

The next chapter is going to a huge chapter for this story, it might take a while for me to write it. So please be patient.


	14. Deal with the Devil pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson

**Deal with the Devil Part 1**

We continue our story shortly before we left off.

Eric asked "Do we have a deal?"

Glenn responded "Listen I hate you Eric Raymond, I hope you rot in hell one day, how dare you use my love for my sister in such a way, but as long as you give me back my locket, you have yourself a deal."

"Excellent" Eric said.

Glenn said "In exchange for my locket, I will deliver to you Jem's identity."

"I knew you would make the right decision pal, you have 72 hours to get me Jem's true name or else I will melt down your locket" Eric said.

"Okay Eric 72 hours" Glenn responded.

Eric than smiled put out his hand and said "To our partnership"

Glenn just walked past him "I am not shaking your hand, and I am not your partner or pal, I will get you the information you want, nothing better happen to my locket in that time."

Glenn got in his car and went home, leaving Eric alone in the parking lot.

"So it is true" a voice from behind Eric said.

"Pizzazz you shouldn't sneak up people" Eric said.

"I told you not to go there, and then you go and take Glenn's locket" Pizzazz said. "I know how much that means to him that has nothing to do with your feud with him."

"I am just borrowing it" Eric said. "He will get it back, once I find out who Jem is."

"And how is he going to find that out?" Pizzazz said. "I heard what you told him, use his charm and by any means necessary, you know how Glenn finds out information, especially from women."

"Yes I know he flirts with them that is how he always gets into my office when I instruct my secretary to keep him out of my office" Eric said.

"Knowing how much that locket means to him, and how hard pink haired guards her secret identity, I can only imagine how far he will go and will have to go to get that information" Pizzazz said.

Pizzazz than imagined, Glenn and Jem in bed without any clothes on but covered by bed sheets, Glenn saying as he smokes a cigarette "So that's your real name."

"Glenn doesn't smoke" Pizzazz says before continuing her conversation with Eric, "that is a horrible image, and it is all your fault Eric."

"Calm down Pizzazz, once Jem and her friends find out that Glenn betrayed them, they will want nothing to do with him, and Glenn will have nowhere else to go, and be all yours Pizzazz, Glenn will have his locket back, and we will know Jem's true identity, which is something you always wanted to know too Pizzazz" Eric said.

"I used to want to know, but I don't care about that anymore" Pizzazz said.

"But you still care about Glenn and when this is all over, he will be all yours and I will keep my promise and give him back his locket, we all win Pizzazz. You, me, and Glenn" Eric responded. "Just trust me."

"Trust you Eric" Pizzazz says "now that is a joke, but I guess I have no choice."

"Good that is what I want to hear" Eric said.

* * *

The next day at the Starlight mansion, Jerrica was working on tour arrangement for Jem and the Holograms in her study when the phone rang.

She answered the phone and said "hello this is Jerrica Benton can I help you?"

"Hello Miss Benton this is Glenn Danson and I would like to ask a favor from your group."

"Oh hi Glenn, please call me Jerrica and what favor would that be?"

"Since we have our alliance I would like to spend the day with the Holograms, and get to know them better" Glenn said.

"That's sweat that is okay with me if it is okay with them, what day do you have in mind?" Jerrica asked.

"How about tomorrow" Glenn responded.

"Let me run it by them if you can hold on for a moment."

"Sure" Glenn said.

Jerrica went to the living room to talk to the Holograms who there just talking to one another, "Hey girls" Jerrica said "you have any plans for tomorrow?"

They all said they didn't, "why do ask" Aja said.

"Come with me and I'll show you" Jerrica said taking the Holograms to her study, when they arrived Jerrica put her phone on speaker.

"Okay I have all the Holograms here, I am putting you on speaker, why don't you ask them yourself" Jerrica said.

"Oh okay" Glenn said "hello Holograms."

The Holograms all said "hi Glenn."

"So I see you remember me" Glenn said "anyway since we have agreed to an alliance against Eric Raymond, I think we all should get to know each other better, and what better way than spent the day together, I would like to invite you to my house tomorrow morning, and then we can go out and spent the day together, I will take you anywhere you want."

"That sounds nice" Aja said.

"That makes sense" Shana said.

"Well girls what do you say?" Glenn asked.

Jerrica and the Holograms all huddled together, and after the conference was over, Kimber spoke up for the group, "Well Glenn we talked and we think that sounds like an outrageous day, so the answer is yes."

"That is great news, I promise we will have a great time" Glenn said.

"I am sure Jem would agree to your invitation as well" Kimber said.

"Hold on" Glenn said "This is just for the Holograms" Glenn said.

"Why just us" Shana asked.

"I want to get to know you girls, nothing against Jem but perhaps some other time." Glenn said.

"Okay if that is what you want" Kimber said.

"Good I will see you tomorrow at 9 am" Glenn said.

"Okay" all of the Holograms said.

"Bye" Glenn said as he hung up the phone.

"I wonder why he just wants to spent the days with us, and not invite Jem" Aja asked.

"Maybe he is sick of the media linking them together" Kimber said.

* * *

Glenn made another phone call, the person he called was Eric Raymond who answered the phone and said "Hello Raymond speaking"

"Oh right the arrangement for plan A is done" Glenn said.

"Good to hear" Eric said.

"Tomorrow I will try to get as much information as I can from Jem's friends." Glenn said "though I feel terrible using them like this."

"Are you having second thoughts" Eric said "don't forget this is for your sister."

"I haven't forgotten I will get you Jem's identity" Glenn said.

"Good let me know when you do. I will talk to you tomorrow and check on your progress, good bye" Eric said as hung up the phone.

"Yah good bye you piece of scum" Glenn said "who am I kidding I am just as big of scum as you are Raymond, but I have no choice I will get you Jem's identity and once I get my locket back, I am going to kill you Eric, how dare you use Karen like that."

* * *

The next day 9 am the Holograms arrive at Glenn Danson's home, he comes outside of his house to greet them.

"Must be my lucky day, I get to spent the day with 4 beautiful women" Glenn said.

"Thank you Glenn" Kimber said blushing.

"How are you all today?" Glenn asked.

"We are doing fine" Aja said.

"Good to hear" Glenn said.

"Glenn how come you are not wearing that locket of yours" Kimber asked.

"None of your business" Glenn yelled, he quickly realized his error in manners "I am sorry, I mean I decided not to wear it today."

"Okay" Kimber responded.

"For this occasion I rented out a van" Glenn said pointing to a van parked outside his driveway. "I am sorry it is not as high class as you are used to, but with what happened to the Tinsel Town club I am…"

"You don't have to say it" Shanna said "besides we are not as spoiled as you think we are."

"Good I will take you all to places each individual wants to go" Glenn said "so any volunteers?"

The Holograms just stood there for a moment, as none of them wanted to volunteer right away, but finally Aja put her hand up.

"Okay I volunteer to go first" she said.

"Okay where do you want to go?" Glenn asked.

"I want to go to the music instrument shop and see what they got" Aja said.

"Your wish is my command" Glenn said bowing to Aja. Glenn and the Holograms got in the van and drove off to the music instrument shop.

* * *

Glenn and the Holograms arrived at the music instrument shop, Shana, Kimber, and Raya looked around the shop, while Aja talked to the shop owner and asked him about the latest guitars, while the other Holograms looked around the store, after Aja was done talking to the shop owner Glenn decided to engage her in a conversation.

"So I see you know the shop owner" Glenn said.

"Yes so what business is it of yours?" Aja responded.

"I am just asking, the whole point of today is for me to get to know you better" Glenn responded.

"That is what puzzles me, why do you want to get know us better?" Aja asked.

"I just think we can be friends, but I see you are the protective one of the group" Glenn said.

"Yes I guess that is true, Shana and I lost our families when we were very young, we were adopted by the Benton family, and the Holograms they are my family, and I guess I am just protective of my sisters." Aja said. "Jerrica is often busy and even so a bit naive, so I guess I feel the role of the pessimist protective Hologram."

"You say you and Shana were orphans, is Jem an orphan?" Glenn asked.

"I am sorry I can't answer that" Aja said "any questions about Jem you have to ask her yourself, she chooses to keep things about herself private."

"Okay I respect that" Glenn said "but this conversation was most informative."

* * *

The next stop was the department store, Shana wanted to go shopping and look at some designs for the Holograms, as the other Holograms where looking at things that caught their eyes weather being an outfit, dress, or shoes, Shana was looking at a bunch of dresses, Glenn decided to engage her in a conversation.

"So having trouble decided which outfit you like?" Glenn said.

"Actually I am interested in all of them" Shana said "I think I will take the color of this dress, and with the lining of this dress, and create an outrageous design."

"So you are the stylist of the group" Glenn said.

"I guess you can say that, I am also the one the others go to for advice."

"Really I thought Jem would be the one whose wisdom you all most rely on" Glenn said.

"Jem is the face of our band, and she often has her problems to deal with, Aja is stubborn as mule, Kimber is the youngest of our groups, and Raya is new to the group, so that leaves me" Shana responded.

"Even Jem ask for your advice" Glenn asked.

"Yes even Jem"

"Tell me what kind of advice does Jem need, does she come to you for family advice, does Jem have any family besides you girls?" Glenn asked.

"Well I am not at liberty to say, that type of question you need to ask Jem" Shana said.

"I understand my apologies."

"That is okay, I hope we aren't boring you."

"No not at all, believe it or not, I have learned a lot about you, and it was most informative" Glenn said.

* * *

The next stop was Kimber's choice the amusement park called Six Flags, upon entering they looked at the rides and games available, one ride caught Kimber's attention.

"Look it's the scream machine" Kimber said pointing at a rollercoaster "we should go on that, it looks like fun."

"You are right that does look like fun" Glenn said.

"Count me out" Shana said.

"Me too I am not fool" Aja said.

"It is too dangerous" Raya said.

"It is no fun without you guy" Kimber said.

Glenn pulled Kimber aside and said "I have an idea if they are anything like my Misfits they should, well just watch."

"They are right" Glenn said "it is a scary ride, I have been here a few times with the Misfits and they were intimidated as well, but they overcame their fears and had fun, but not everyone has the same bravery of others."

"What did you say?" Shana said.

"Are you saying we are not as brave as your precious Misfits" Aja said "I'll show you all, I am going."

"Me too" Shana said.

"Me three" Raya said.

Glenn thought to himself 'just as I thought, they are as competitive as the Misfits.'

* * *

They all got on the rollercoaster ride, and after the ride they were all dizzy, but still they all had fun.

"That was fun but I need a rest" Shana said.

"It was fun but I am not going on that ride again for a year" Aja said.

"I am with you guy" Raya said.

"That was fun I am going to go again" Kimber said.

"Sounds like fun I'll join you" Glenn said.

* * *

As the day continued, Glenn and the Holograms played many of the park's games and rode many of the parks rides. While the other Holograms were elsewhere in the amusement park, Glenn and Kimber were walking around the amusement park Glenn took this opportunity to engage Kimber in a conversation.

"So you are having fun?" Glenn asked.

"Yes I am thanks for taking us" Kimber said.

"No problem is Jem as wild as you are Kimber?" Glenn asked.

"I don't know never thought of that" Kimber said "but she much more adaptive to doing spontaneous crazy things than she lets on."

"I am sure she is quite the party lady, and probably have some legendary birthday parties" Glenn said.

"You could say that" Kimber said.

"When is her birthday by the way" Glenn asked.

"I can't tell you that anything you want to know about Jem you have to ask her yourself" Kimber said "she is very particular of what people know about her."

"I understand anyway enough about Jem, I noticed you are the spontaneous wild one of the group" Glenn said.

"I guess I am" Kimber said "must be because I am the youngest."

Glenn started to laugh, "What's so funny?" Kimber asked.

"It is nothing, it is just that at times I think you are more like a Misfit than a Hologram" Glenn said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kimber said looking offended by that comment.

"There is nothing wrong with that, besides you are not alone" Glenn said "at times I feel the same way about Mary when it comes to the Holograms."

"Who's Mary?" Kimber asked.

"You know her better as Stormer" Glenn said. "She has some of the qualities that your girls have an inner kindness and be a good friend, and after getting to know you today, I have found that you have some of the qualities that the Misfits have spontaneity and love for fun."

"I agree with you about Stormer you know she almost joined our band" Kimber said.

"Well in my opinion, you two could switch bands and not miss a beat" Glenn said.

"By the way how is Stormer?" Kimber asked.

"She is doing fine, she actually become more assertive" Glenn said "I think you had a lot to do with that."

"I did?" Kimber asked.

"Yes you did, thank you very much for being there when she needed a friend like you" Glenn said.

Kimber blushed at the comment and said "well tell her thank you for being there for me, when I need a friend like her the next time you see her."

"Okay I will."

"By the way I know it was her" Kimber said.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"You know anonymous source" Kimber said "who else would it be, don't worry I won't tell anybody, besides I figured that out by myself, so it is not like you went back on your word."

"You are wiser than you let on" Glenn said "by the way I am sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"That is okay you probably was just nervous and over reacted" Kimber said.

The two of them continued to walk when Glenn noticed some people were just besides them, it was Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta, he looked at them Roxy and Jetta backs were to him, but Stormer saw him, Glenn quickly turned around and told Kimber "I think it is time we go, let's go find the others and get going."

"Why the sudden urgency to leave" Kimber asked.

Glenn ignored her question, grabbed her arm and started to walk faster trying to find the other Holograms.

* * *

"Stormer what is it?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing lets go this way" Stormer said pointing towards the north area of the amusement park.

"That dam Pizzazz ditching us again" Roxy said.

"Well she said she had something she had to do on her own" Stormer said.

"Still I wish she would stop being so distant from us, we are supposed to be friends" Roxy said.

* * *

Glenn franticly searched for Shana, Aja, and Raya, he had to find them before they bumped into the Misfits, Glenn knew if the Holograms and Misfits saw each other, there is no telling what would happen, the last thing Glenn needed was another Hologram / Misfit battle to break out. He saw Aja and Raya on the line for the ferries wheel, he grabbed them.

"What gives?" Aja asked.

"Sorry but it is time to go, where is Shanna?" Glenn said.

"Last I saw was at the games stands" Aja said.

"Wait here" Glenn said "I'll find her."

* * *

Glenn ran as fast as he could to the gaming area, he saw Shanna playing a game of knock the barrel, "Shanna is time to go"

"Okay" Shanna said.

Glenn than noticed not far from them was Roxy, from what I heard Glenn knew there was a personal rivalry between Shanna and Roxy, he couldn't let those two see each other. Luckily for Glenn he saw one of the amusement park employees dropped a flair gun, Glenn took the gun and fired it in the air, which caused the area to be covered with smoke. Glenn took Shanna to where the other Holograms were they then took off out of the amusement park as fast as Glenn could make them. Glenn had survived a near disaster.

* * *

The next stop was the park since Raya wanted to go on a picnic, Raya brought some food with her that she and her family made, they spent the rest of the day resting in the park, after what happened at the amusement park they all needed the rest. As the other Holograms went to look around the park, Raya and Glenn were left alone which gave Glenn an opportunity to talk to the final Hologram alone.

"So you are the newest Hologram" Glenn said.

"Yeah but lucky for me the other girls have treated me great and made this life changing transition as easy as possible. I don't know what I would do without them" Raya said.

"Even Jem" Glenn asked.

"Especially Jem" Raya said.

"I see speaking of Jem, is Jem her first name? Glenn asked.

"I am sorry I can't answer that, you have to ask Jem" Raya responded.

"Of course I do" Glenn said now clearly frustrated he haven't found out a dam thing about Jem. "Raya unlike the other Holograms you still have your family around, do you ever feel left out or not as close to the other Holograms because you are not an orphan like they are?"

"Well sometimes I feel like there is a part of them, I will never relate to." Raya said. "But they have done their best to make me feel part of their family."

"I see" Glenn said "if you excuse me I need to take a brief walk."

* * *

Glenn went for a short walk and started to think to himself, 'I haven't found out a thing about Jem today, I didn't expect to find out her true identity as I thought they are too loyal to tell me anything significant, I have to go to plan B and find a way to find out Jem's identity from Jem herself. As far as my mission of finding out Jem's true identity, this day has been a complete failure, yet I feel enrichment getting to know these women. They are not at all what I expected, I actually had fun, sure they have their differences in ways they do things, but they are not that different from the Misfits, it is a shame they all can't be friends, if they ever gave each other a chance, they could be friends. Well Kimber and Stormer are friends; maybe there is hope for all of them regardless they will hate me if I succeed in my mission. But part of me is glad I didn't find out anything, knowing what loyal friends they are, that brings a smile to me. Holograms you fully have my respect.'

The twilight had come it was time to go home. "Okay ladies time to go" Glenn said. "Before we go I just want to say I had a much better time than I thought I would, and I hope you enjoyed yourselves. And I got to know each of you better, and no matter what happens later, know that I sincerely enjoyed your company, as hard as you might not want to believe in the future."

"I don't know what you mean by that last statement" Aja said "but I had a great time."

"Me too I am glad we came" Shana said.

"Yeah it was real nice of you" Raya said.

"All I have to say, it was truly an outrageous day thank you Glenn" Kimber said, as she than kissed Glenn on the cheek.

Glenn just stood there like a statue staring the ground and said "yeah sure no problem let's go" Glenn said in a deadpan voice.

* * *

The van pulled into the Starlight mansion they all got out of the van and walked towards the front door.

"Ladies could I come inside and use your phone, I need to call and talk to Jem" Glenn asked.

"Sure Glenn" Kimber said "but she is probably here right now, I will go see if she is here and then you can talk to her in person"

"That sound great, thank you very much Kimber; I will wait out here and you go find her" Glenn responded.

"It is the least I can do" Kimber said, as the Holograms went inside as Glenn waited outside.

Glenn waited and to his surprise out walked Jem and said, "Kimber said you wanted to speak to me Mr. Danson."

"First of all no need to be so formal call me Glenn and yes I did, as you may or may not know I spent the whole day getting to know the Holograms better, and I feel I need to do the same with you in order for our alliance against Eric Raymond to be more effective, so it would be my honor to have lunch with you Miss Jem" Glenn said bowing to Jem.

"How can I say no after being asked in such an honorable way" Jem said.

"Excellent how about I pick you up at your place tomorrow" Glenn said.

"I think it is better you pick me up from here" Jem said.

"So you are very secretive about where you live, I can respect that" Glenn said.

"So where would we be going" Jem asked.

"I hope if you don't mind my place, it is the one place where the press won't bother us." Glenn said.

"Sounds good to me" Jem said.

"Good I will pick you up here at noon tomorrow" Glenn said.

"Okay I will see you than" Jem said. Jem walked inside the Starlight mansion, while Glenn walked towards his rented van and drove home.

* * *

The next day at noon, Glenn arrived at the Starlight mansion, Glenn wearing his best looking suit carrying a rose got out of his car and walked to the door, Glenn thought to himself 'I cannot hold back today, I have to use all of my charm and my other devices.' He rang the door bell, Jem opened the door.

Glenn said "Jem it is an honor to be in your company" kissing Jem's hand.

"Mr. Danson you are such a gentlemen" Jem said.

"Please call me Glenn a rose for the lady" Glenn said handing Jem the rose.

"You are too much Glenn"

"Shall we go to my estate" Glenn said.

"We shall" Jem responded.

Glenn walked Jem to his car, opening the door for her, than getting into the car and drove off.

* * *

They arrived at Glenn's house, Glenn quickly got out of his car so he could help Jem out of the car they then walked to the front door. Glenn took out his key and opened the front door.

"After you miss" Glenn said holding the door for Jem.

"Thank you very much" Jem said as she walked into the house.

"You're welcome" Glenn said giving a worried look when Jem's back was to him.

They entered the living room; Glenn pointed at his couch and said "please be seated."

"Oh right" Jem said as she sat down.

Glenn ran into his kitchen to get something, when he came out he had a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Before we get to lunch, why don't have a drink and get to know each other" Glenn said.

"I don't know I don't drink in the afternoon" Jem said.

"Don't worry it is non alcoholic and it would mean so much to me to have a drink with the great Jem" Glenn said he gave a big smile.

"Okay" Jem said.

Glenn thought to himself 'what have I sunk to? I don't think I can ever forgive myself.'

Glenn poured the two glasses with wine, and handed one to Jem.

"Thank you very much" Jem said.

"To our alliance" Glenn said as the two of them pounded their glasses together. The two of them started to drink, "Jem what do you think of that" Glenn said pointing at a vase, when Jem looked at the vase and wasn't looking at her glass, Glenn took out a pill and slipped it in Jem's drink.

"That is a nice vase, what is the big deal?"

"Nothing I thought it looked similar to a vase I saw at the Starlight house" Glenn said.

"You must be mistaken, we don't have any vases like that" Jem said.

"Silly me" Glenn said "how about another drink?" Jem nodded and Glenn poured another drink. "Are you sure Jem, you should take another look." When Jem looked at the vase again, he put in another pill into Jem's drink.

"Nope, looks nothing like anything I have seen at the Starlight mansion."

Jem drank, and it didn't take long for the alcohol and drug that was planted in the drink to take effect. Jem started to act dizzy and was talking funny.

"You know people think they know me, but they don't" Jem said as she started to rant "but no one knows me, not my sister, not my band mates, not Rio, no one understand me."

Glenn saw this as opportunity said "I want to understand you, but first I must know your name, please tell me?"

"You are sweet" Jem said "not to mention handsome." Jem kissed Glenn on the cheek a couple of times as she was dizzier as the alcohol had more effect than Glenn thought it would. "I finally found someone that understands me" Jem than grabbed Glenn and kissed him on the lips, Glenn stood there in shock.

"Oh no this is all my fault, what have I done?" Glenn said.

"I will tell you my name handsome" Jem said. "My name is..."

* * *

End of chapter, I have done it again leaving you a cliffhanger, I am so evil. Will Jem reveal her secret, will Glenn have a change of heart, we will find out in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to review


	15. Deal with the Devil pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson

**Deal with the Devil Part 2**

"I will tell you my name handsome" Jem said. "My name is..." Jem paused as Glenn anticipated her next words "First another drink."

Glenn almost fainted "You got to be kidding me." Glenn poured another drink into Jem's glass this time without the pill "here you go."

"Just give me a moment and I will tell you my name" Jem said as started to drink some more.

Just than behind Jem a person appeared, someone Glenn knew very well.

"Karen" Glenn said "that is impossible."

Karen than said "big brother why are you doing this, this is not like you at all big brother."

"I am doing this for us, doing this for you, because of my careless behavior I lost the locket you gave me, a symbol of our love for one another, the reminder of the bond we share" Glenn responded.

"You don't need the locket for that big brother that is inside your heart that is something no one can take away from you. Please big brother stop this now, you know better than that, if you continue on this path, you will forever be someone else and not the man I so proudly call big brother, and more importantly someone you cannot be proud of" Karen said.

"You are right Karen" Glenn said "manipulating and drugging this innocent young lady, using and lying to her friends, all in a plot to find out her secret that is her business and her business alone, and selling it to a slime ball like Eric Raymond who will use that secret for evil purposes, I don't deserve that locket anymore, I don't deserve for you to be call me big brother, I am sorry Karen, I am sorry Jem, I am sorry Holograms" Glenn started to cry.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, the important thing is you realized your mistakes before it was too late" Karen said.

"You are right it is not too late to make this right" Glenn said

"And please stop blaming yourself for what happened to me, it is not your fault Glenn" Karen said.

"Okay I will, Glenn responded "Karen why did you appear just now?

"You asked me to; remember Glenn a couple of days ago."

Glenn remembered on the day Eric blackmailed him, when he was deciding if he would take up Eric on his offer, he said he needed Karen more than he ever needed her before, well she finally answered his call.

"Well now that my work is done, I have to go" Karen said.

"No sis don't go, don't leave me again" Glenn said.

"I am sorry big brother I have to go" Karen said.

"Well at least this time, let me say goodbye to you the way I wished I did on the day you died." Glenn said.

"Okay" Karen said.

"Goodbye Karen thank you for being the best sister a guy could ever have ask for, thank you for always brighten up my day and no matter how I felt make me felt great to be your big brother, thank you for everything Karen, I love you" Glenn said tearfully.

"Goodbye Glenn I love you too" Karen said "and please watch over and protect Pizzazz, don't forget the living big brother, I may be gone, but there is a girl that still needs you, and call mom and dad and talk to them like they used to, they miss you; you are not a burden on them. Till we meet again big brother, oni-chan sayonara." Karen blows Glenn a kiss as she disappears.

"Okay I am ready to tell you handsome" Jem said "my real name is…"

"Wait I can't do this" Glenn says "Jem would you go to sleep."

"Sure if that is what you want" Jem says as she than passes out.

Glenn looks over at Jem "Jem this is all my fault I am so sorry what have I done to you."

* * *

Eric sits in his office looking over some paperwork, when though the door busted in Glenn.

"Raymond we need to talk" Glenn shouts.

"Mr. Danson how nice to see you, I hope you have for me Glenn's true identity, for your sister's sake you better" Eric says with the grin.

Glenn than punches Eric in the noise and says "Listen you piece of slime, don't you ever bring up my sister like that again, got it" Eric nodded with a fearful expression "I don't have Jem's true identity, and don't plan on trying find out for you anymore. Raymond the deal is off."

"You can't do that, no one crosses Eric Raymond and gets away with it" Eric says.

"Well I just did, you blackmailed me tried to use my love for my sister to sell you my soul, I will never forgive you for what you did, but I also will never forgive myself for what I have done, this deal of ours I felt like I sold my soul to the devil himself and that devil is you Eric Raymond" Glenn said.

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings" Eric said.

Glenn grabs Eric by his suit and says "While I didn't find out Jem's true identity, I did find out a few things, I found out that Jem and the Holograms are wonderful women, who didn't deserve what I did to them, they are no different than the Misfits. I know you are the main reason for this feud between the Misfits and the Holograms, when they find out what I did to them, Jem and the Holograms will probably never speak to me again, but I will do what I can to undo what you have caused and end this stupid feud."

"Good luck with that" Eric said with an evil smirk.

"I will make sure you pay for your crimes Eric, and go down once and for all." Glenn let go of Eric and stormed out of the room.

"You will pay for this Danson you will pay for this, first I will start by destroying that locket you hold so dear" Glenn took out his safe, he opened it and said "what the hell is this, the locket is gone." Eric pounded his fist on his disk and said "whoever is responsible for this is going to pay dearly."

* * *

The Holograms who went shopping with some of the Starlight girls arrived back at the Starlight house, when they entered the house they were shocked at what they saw, it was Jem passed out on the couch.

"Oh my god Jem" Kimber said as the Holograms all gathered around her.

"Kimber get her some water" Aja said.

"Right" Kimber said as she went to the kitchen to get some water.

"Is Jem going to be all right?" Ashley asked as the other Starlight girls looked worried.

"She will be fine" Aja said "she just passed out, you and the other Starlight girls should go to the room and leave everything to us."

"Okay" Ashley said as she, Deidre, Becky, Nancy, Krissie, and Terri all went to their rooms.

Kimber returned with a glass of water and said "Here you go sis" she than manually had Jem drink the water, and poured some of it in Jem's eyes which revived her.

"Where I am" Jem said "what happened?"

"That is what we want to know" Shanna said.

"Last thing I remember I was talking to Glenn, we were drinking and then everything went blank."

"It appears to me you have been drugged" Aja said.

"Drugged that doesn't sound like something Glenn would do" Kimber said.

"Well the symptoms point to being drugged" Aja responded.

Just than Delaree, JoEllen, and Marianna entered, Delaree said "oh your back"

"Yeah we're back" Kimber said "when we got back we found Jem passed out, you know anything about it."

"Yes we do, mister Danson brought her here" JoEllen said.

"He said she had too much to drink, so he cut short their lunch date" Marianna said.

"Anything else you want to know?" Delaree said.

"No that's fine" Aja said as Delaree, JoEllen, and Marianna went to their rooms.

"I don't know what happened" Jem said.

"Maybe this will answer our questions" Kimber said pointing to an envelope on the coffee table.

Jem took the envelope and read what it said "To Jem and the Holograms"

* * *

Glenn returned to his house after his talk with Eric, as he approached his door, he noticed something.

"The door is open" Glenn said "if that is Raymond's goons again, they won't get out of here alive."

Glenn slowly walked into his house, looking for any intruders, "it can't be" Glenn said as he looked at his coffee, it was is locket, Glenn grabbed the locket "who could have done this?"

"Lose something?" someone from behind Glenn said.

Glenn screamed in shock, he turned around and it was Pizzazz. "Pizzazz it's you."

"I found something that belongs to you and thought I thought I drop by and return it to you" Pizzazz said pointing at the locket "you should be more careful next time."

"But how" Glenn asked.

"That fool Eric should know that I know his safe combination" Pizzazz said.

"Pizzazz you little sneak" Glenn said as he smiled at her he then hugged her and said tearfully "thank you very much Phyllis".

* * *

Jem opened the envelop and inside the envelope there was a hand written letter.

"What does is say?" Kimber asked.

"Let me read it and find out" Jem said.

"Sorry" Kimber said.

Jem read the letter which said.

_Dear Jem and the Holograms:_

_With great shame I write this letter to inform the last couple of days I was using you to find out Jem's true identity for Eric Raymond. I understand if you never forgive me, frankly I don't think I can ever forgive myself. But be relieved in knowing I couldn't go through with it._

_Eric Raymond took something very important to me and used it to blackmail me into finding out Jem's true name and giving it to him, I am sorry. _

_I know you probably will not believe me, but the day we spent Holograms was fun, and though I originally intended as a plot to find more about Jem, getting to know you all was truly enriching to me, and I hope that this news does not ruining the memories of that day._

_And to Jem words cannot express how sorry I am for what I did to you, it was unforgiveable terrible act, my plot to find out your real name almost worked, but in the end I couldn't go through with it._

_While you probably will never want anything to do with me again, I acted alone, the Misfits had nothing to do with it. I say that after getting to know you all, that you and the Misfits are not that different, and hope that one day you all can put aside your differences and be friends. Granted there are differences, but I think if you give each other a chance, you could be friends._

_Now I have to deal with Eric Raymond myself, and I will do what I can to take him down once and for all. Once again I am so sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Glenn Danson_

"Wow I can't believe it" Kimber said.

"He was using us the whole time, I am so mad" Aja said.

"As mad as you are, I doubt we are as mad as Glenn is at himself" Jem said.

"How do we know if what he says is true, for all we know he could know your true identity and told Eric, and this letter is a rouse to throw us off?" Aja asked.

"He doesn't know Jem's true identity" a voice said, and out from Jem's earrings appeared a purple haired purple skinned women dressed in purple.

"Synergy" Jem said.

"I was there and I saw exactly what happened" Synergy said "that man drugged Jem as part of a plot to find out her true identity, had that happened there was a danger of my existence being revealed to the public, fortunately I sensed his heart was crying, he was crying for somebody, so I created a Hologram of that person he was crying out for, and gave that Hologram the ability to speak and say what that person would say."

"How did you know what person he was crying for" Jem asked.

"I didn't in fact I didn't know who that person would be or that person would say, that was for that man's heart and the person he was crying out for to decide" Synergy said. "It was as if he was really talking to that person. So don't worry our secret is safe."

"Thanks Synergy" Jem said as Synergy disappared.

"That is a relief, but still if Eric had him in some trouble, why didn't he come to us for help" Kimber said.

"We can't judge him too harshly, after all I remember when we were in a similar situation when Eric held mom's master tapes hostage" Jem said.

"Still we could have helped him" Kimber said.

* * *

"So I guess you know the truth about Eric" Glenn said.

"Yes I knew he was a liar and cheat, I thought that is what we needed, but now I know how insane that man is, you were right all along about him" Pizzazz said.

"Finally after all these years, you have come to your senses I knew you would" Glenn said, he grabbed Pizzazz and flung her in the air excitedly and said "let's celebrate" however Pizzazz had a sad look on her face, realizing this Glenn put her down "what's wrong, if it is your contract with Eric, we will find a way out of it."

"It is not that" Pizzazz said "with my dad's money, I can easily get out of any contract."

"Then what is it?" Glenn asked now starting to worry "everything is finally perfect, you have seen the light, I have my locket back, you wouldn't believe who I talked to today, but I finally some inner peace, what else could possibly be wrong."

"It is not that simple Glenn" Pizzazz said "Eric is slime, but for the last few years I have been just as big of a slime ball as he is."

"That's not true" Glenn said.

"Yes it is, but that is not all, you tried to help me and warn about him, but I wouldn't listen, you have always been there for me, and how do I repay you, I accuse you of being jealous, I accuse you of being against me, I yell and berate you. Glenn you are a wonderful guy, you by the far being the kindest and nicest man I have ever known, you don't the drama that I provide, you deserve better than me" Pizzazz said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying Phyllis, are you kidding after what I have the last couple of days, I am just as bad" Glenn said. "we can feel bad about ourselves together."

"Don't kid yourself, doing something out of blackmail when you know your heart it is wrong, does not equal years of doing wrong and not knowing better, being selfish and only caring about yourself" Pizzazz said "remember when you told me if I wanted to I could fire you as my friend, well I resign as your friend."

"No don't do this Phyllis please" Glenn begged.

Pizzazz kissed Glenn on the cheek and said "trust me you will find someone that deserves you more than me, years for now you will be married have kids and realize that me being out of your life is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"You are wrong, I have been with women from both sides of the Pacific, but they are all boring compared to you" Glenn said. Pizzazz walked out the door and started to walk away.

"Glenn you are sweet, but in time you will realize this is for the best, goodbye Glenn" Pizzazz said as slowly started to fade away from Glenn's view with a tear in her eye.

Glenn stood at his front door step, he thought of chasing after Pizzazz but for some reason he couldn't move, as if he knew there was nothing he could do, all he could do was yell "Phyllis comeback."

* * *

The black and white security video showed Eric Raymond's safe as Eric looked on "okay let's see who is the culprit" Eric waited and waited when someone appeared, opened the safe and took out the locket "I don't believe it" Eric said "it was you Pizzazz" Eric pounded his fist on the table and said "Pizzazz you are the last person I would suspect of betrayal, but that is it I am done playing nice, you are all going to pay."

* * *

End of chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to review.

Author note: _oni chan sayonara_ means _big brother goodbye_ in Japanese


	16. Meeting of the Bands

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson

**Meeting of the Bands**

The next morning in their rehearsal room, Jem and the Holograms were set to rehearse for some upcoming shows, but music was the furthest thing on their mind as the revelation of yesterday was on their minds and their performance showed it.

"What is wrong with us today?" Jem asked.

"Well it is hard to concentrate after everything that happened yesterday" Aja responded.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Jem said "I still can't help but wonder what did Eric Raymond have on him that a man like Glenn would do such desperate things."

"Yeah me too" Shana said "it must be something important to him because Glenn seemed like a person of principal and would take a lot for someone to sell their principals."

"Wait a minute" Kimber said "I remember I noticed Glenn was missing his locket he always wears, I asked him about it and he snapped at me, you don't think?"

"That Eric someone got a hold of that and used it to blackmail him" Jem said.

"Yeah you don't suppose Eric would do that" Kimber asked.

"I know he would do something like that he has done it before" Jem said.

"But why didn't Glenn come to us for help, we have dealt with Eric more times anyone, he knows that" Kimber said.

"Only one way to find out, let's go and ask him ourselves" Jem said.

* * *

At his house, Glenn was in his home in a depressed moot, he was so depressed he didn't put any thought into his clothing he just whore whatever he found first, he didn't bother bathing or shaving, he just sat on his couch and looked at his locket, this locket was originally a reminder of his sister Karen, but now it was also a reminder of Pizzazz, as it was a gift she returned to him before she announced she wanted to be out of Glenn's life forever, the door bell rang Glenn walked slowly to the door to answer it.

"Hi what do you want" Glenn said half heartily not even knowing who the person was.

"Hi Glenn can we talk" the person said, Glenn looked up it was Stormer.

"Oh sure Stormer come on in" Glenn said.

"Glenn you don't look too good are you okay?" Stormer asked.

"I am okay, why wouldn't I be?" Glenn responded.

"Okay if you say so, anyway I just want to ask you a question" Stormer said.

"Sure shoot" Glenn said.

"I saw at Six Flags a couple of days ago with the Holograms, and I just wonder why, not that I mind, but it is not like you to just go out on the town with other people." Stormer said.

"I have done a lot of things in the last couple of days that is uncharacteristic of me" Glenn said.

"Something is bothering you, don't deny it please tell me what it is" Stormer said "you have been there for me; let me be there for you."

"Okay Mary I'll tell you everything, to answer your first question the reason I was hanging out with the Holograms the other day, I was trying to get some information from them."

"What kind of information?" Stormer asked.

"I was trying to find out the real identity of Jem" Glenn said.

Stormer was shocked at Glenn's last words "why did you want to know that?"

"I guess I better go back further, back when we had our battle with those Eric's goons, I lost this locket" Glenn said pointing to the locket in his hand "Eric found it and in exchange for its return I had to find out Jem's true identity. I agreed to it, and then I tried to find out any clues about that from the Holograms, which is why I was them at the amusement park it was all part of a deceptive plot, and then I even interrogated Jem herself for that information, but in the end I couldn't go through with it."

"Then how did you get your locket back" Stormer asked.

"While all of this was going on, Pizzazz stole it back from Eric and returned it to me" Glenn said.

"So that is why you are so sad today, being forced to be Eric's slave must be tough."

"That is not it, I am over that; after Pizzazz gave me back my locket she ended our friendship" Glenn said.

"She did what?" Stormer asked now seated right next to Glenn "why would she do that?"

"She is under the impression that my life would be better off without her, that she has caused me more trouble than I deserve, and she is not worthy of my friendship, but the truth is without her in my life, my life is meaningless" Glenn said now trying to hold back tears.

"Glenn I am so sorry" Stormer said as she embraced Glenn in a consoling hug "don't worry I am sure things will work out."

Glenn let go of Stormer and said "thanks Mary that is what I love about you, you are always the optimist" Glenn for the first time today smiled.

Just than the door bell rang again, Glenn went to answer it, he opened the door and it was Jem and the Holograms, immediately Stormer ran and hid in the kitchen before they could see her.

"Jem and the Holograms" Glenn said "I suppose you came to have me arrested, okay I will go peacefully, I got nothing to live for anyway."

"No Glenn we didn't come for that" Jem said.

"So you just want to yell at me, you want to hit me, whatever you want let me have it" Glenn said.

"Can we come in" Jem asked.

"Okay" Glenn said.

Jem and the Holograms entered and were seated, Glenn than said "I know you must all hate me, so whatever you want to do me, weather verbal or physical punishment, go ahead."

"Talk about guilt ridden" Aja said.

"No Glenn we didn't come for any of that, we just want to talk" Jem said.

"We just want to know, why you did what you did, what thing did Eric Raymond have that he could blackmail you?" Jem said.

"First of all as I stated in my letter, I don't know who you are Jem, I really didn't go through with it in the end though there is no reason for you to believe me" Glenn said.

"We know" Jem said.

"How do you know?" Glenn asked.

"Don't worry about that, we just know" Jem said.

"I see you got your locket back" Kimber said.

"My locket, how did you know that was missing" Glenn asked.

"So it was the locket that was used to blackmail you" Kimber said.

"Yes it is, but I didn't get it back from Eric, someone else stole it from him and gave it back to me." Glenn said.

"Someone else" Aja said "do you know who?"

"Yes I do" Glenn said.

"It was Stormer wasn't it" Kimber said "we know she was the one that warned you about the bomb on the float in the first place."

"You knew it was me" Stormer said as she went into the living room forgetting she was hiding from them "how did you know, Glenn you promised you wouldn't tell."

"I didn't tell them anything" Glenn said.

"I figured that out on my own" Kimber said.

"Oh okay" Stormer said.

"Anyway to answer your question, it wasn't Stormer that gave me this locket back it was Pizzazz" Glenn said.

Jem and the Holograms were shocked when they heard that.

"I can't believe it" Shanna said "it doesn't sound like Pizzazz to do something for someone else.

"Yeah the stealing part is not surprising, but doing it for someone else is the unbelievable part" Aja said.

"Glenn we understand what you went through" Jem said "Eric did something similar to us before, I can't say you are without blame, but we understand and we forgive you."

"You forgive me?" Glenn said "after all I have done, I used and deceived you all" Glenn looked directly at Jem "I drugged you, how can you forgive me so easily?"

"You apologized and from the look in your eye, we know you mean it, there is no point in holding a grudge" Jem said.

"You know something Jem Holograms, you are more forgiving than me, I give you credit for that because I don't forgive so easily" Glenn said as the image of the man who killed Karen popped into his mind on the day of his sentencing "I am sorry but I can't forgive" Glenn whispered.

"I hope you can forgive yourself someday" Jem said.

"Okay I will" Glenn said to Jem and the Holograms he still looked sad, they thought if they forgave him he would feel better, but the guilt was not what was bothering him.

"Why do you still look so sad" Kimber asked "we forgave you, you got your locket back, you don't have to feel guilty anymore."

"That is not it" Glenn said "after Pizzazz gave me back my locket, she told me she didn't want to see me again."

"Hmm typical high and mighty Pizzazz" Aja said "she doesn't care who she hurts."

"No that is not it" Glenn said "she told me that she has caused a lot of trouble for people, including myself, and that she didn't deserve to have my friendship, and I would be better off if she was out of my life."

"Oh I see" Jem said.

"But the truth is, that is impossible, my life is meaningless without her" Glenn said. Glenn looked at his locket "did you know this locket was a gift from my sister before she died, that is why it was so special to me, it reminded me of her, and now all these years later I get this locket a second time from Phyllis before she left my life forever, this locket has twice been final gifts to the two people that mean the world to me, how ironic."

Just then the door bell rang again, Glenn answered the door; it was Roxy and Jetta.

"Hi" Glenn said, without even being asked to come inside Roxy and Jetta just went inside, "why don't you come inside." Glenn said sarcastically.

"Have you seen Pizzazz, she is not home, she is not at any of the usual places" Roxy said.

"No I haven't but knowing her I wouldn't worry" Glenn said. Just than Roxy and Jetta notices the presence of Jem and the Holograms.

"Look who's here the goody goodys of rock" Roxy said.

"Yeah come to sell any girl scout cookies" Jetta said.

"What you doing here did you finally get kicked out of every bar" Aja said.

"Good comeback Hologram" Roxy said, as she and Jetta stood face to face with Aja and Shanna as it looked like these four women were set for a verbal fights.

Glenn got right in the middle of them and said "hold it, let's not fight especially here, do I look like Don King."

"What are they doing here anyway" Jetta asked.

Roxy just noticing Stormer said "and what are you doing with them Stormer?"

"I didn't come with them, I came to talk to Glenn on my own" Stormer said.

"We came here because your manager set us up big time in another attempt to find out Jem's true identity, you got a problem with that?" Shanna said.

"No but I have problem with you I always had" Roxy said "you the smart one, the nerd of the group looking down on me."

"Well that is your problem" Shanna said.

Raya than suddenly shoved Jetta and said "if we are going to settle personal Hologram / Misfit vendettas, I have a score to settle with you, you think have forgotten what you did to my family flower shop."

"I am sorry yank but that was just business, nothing personal" Jetta said.

"Well I am making it personal" Raya responded.

"Fine by me" Jetta said.

Roxy and Shanna as well as Jetta and Raya were about to exchange fists, when suddenly.

"Everyone stop!" Glenn yelled "what is wrong with you people, can't you all put your differences aside."

"Sorry but this is war you just wouldn't understand" Roxy said.

"War" Glenn started to laugh "what has Eric Raymond been selling you, you are both two mega rock bands in the world, you have millions of fans, sold millions of records, made lots of money, and sold out areas all over the world, what is there to fight about?"

"It is pride, they have always looked down on us; they think they are better than us right from them to their snobby manager" Roxy said.

"What about you guys" Aja said "all you have done is sabotage us and look to do whatever it took to make us look bad."

"Doesn't take much effort to do that" Roxy said. Aja charged at Roxy ready to exchange fists.

"Stop it" Glenn said "you all ought to be ashamed of yourselves; funny thing is you all have lots of things in common, if you all give time to know each other, you could all be friends."

"Friends with them" Aja said.

"Yeah why not, I have known the Misfits for a long time, and getting to know the Holograms the last couple of days, I have come to realize there are similarities."

"You got to be kidding" Roxy said.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with Roxy" Aja said.

"I think Glenn makes a good point, why not give it a try" Stormer said.

"I think so too" Kimber said "what do you think Jem."

"I don't know" Jem said "anything is possible."

It know appeared the room was evenly divided, with Jem, Kimber, Stormer, and Glenn on one side believe there can be peace between the bands, while Aja, Jetta, Raya, Roxy, and Shanna reluctant to the idea.

"If you believe that than give us some examples of what we have in common" Aja said.

"Yeah give us some examples" Roxy said.

"Okay I will start with you two, Aja is always watching out for everyone else, she is the protective one of the group, just like you are Roxy" Glenn said.

"Give us another" Jetta said.

"Well Jetta and Raya give each group a semi outsider prospective, Stormer and Kimber the youth and enthusiasm, Jem and Pizzazz the leadership, you all love music, and you all are family to each other" Glenn said.

"Never thought of it that way" Aja said.

"If you have gotten to know them, maybe they are not so different" Roxy said.

"Just talk to each other like people, and see what happens" Glenn said "you will be surprised, isn't that right Stormer and Kimber."

"He is right" Stormer said "I was ready to pop Kimber on that day in the club, but upon getting to know her, I realized we had a lot in common."

"I guess we could try talking" Jetta said.

"Okay I am game if they are" Roxy said.

"Okay I'll give it a chance" Aja said.

The women had all settled down, and it looked like there was going to be no fight, for the first time all day Glenn actually smiled.

"I am happy to hear that" Glenn said "look at me; I better go change, shower, and shave. You women talk to one other I will be right back, try not to kill each other I don't want no dead bodies on my clean floor."

"Okay and you should get yourself cleaned up, I wasn't going to say anything" Roxy said laughingly.

"Yeah get yourself cleaned up" Aja said laughingly, suddenly the whole room was laughing together.

Glenn went up stairs to his bedroom, even though they were laughing at him, he was happy to see they were getting along.

* * *

Pizzazz arrived at Stinger Sounds, it was time to cut ties for good with Eric Raymond, for years he has made promises and broken them, he had dragged into his personal feud with Jerrica Benton, he had lied to the Misfits about many things, he had tried to replace the Misfits with the Stingers, but in the end he couldn't because the Misfits made him too much money, but using Glenn's locket to blackmail him, in a way using Karen to blackmail him was the last straw.

Pizzazz arrived outside of Eric's office, she slammed open the door and said "Eric it's over."

Suddenly the door was closed and locked; Pizzazz looked behind her and saw two large men guarding it.

"You are right Pizzazz it is all over" Eric said as he pulled out a gun, the two men than grabbed Pizzazz. "You think I wouldn't find out about you treachery" Eric grabbed Pizzazz by the hair who had look of fear "you think I am fool, who do you think you are dealing with?"

* * *

The Holograms and Misfits talked to each other, and realized they weren't that different, granted they were differences the Misfits were more likely to spike the punch bowl, to eat and run, while the Holograms were more likely to give a free concert for charity, and give to charity causes. In the meantime, Roxy and Jetta were informed in everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

"So Eric is still obsessed with finding out your real name Jem" Roxy said. "Pizzazz used to be obsessed with that, but she doesn't care anymore."

Glenn returned and saw the women were talking peacefully "so you are all still alive" he joked. Just than the phone rang, Glenn went to answer it.

"Isn't this great" Stormer said.

"Yeah Stormer it is" Kimber said "let's hope this keeps us."

"Yes than we can see each other as friends more often" Stormer said.

"I can't believe we are talking to the Holograms like this" Roxy said.

"Ditto for me" Aja said.

"I wonder what Pizzazz would think of this" Jetta asked.

"She would freak" Roxy said.

"Glenn what's wrong" Stormer said as she noticed Glenn was frozen in reaction to what was said on the phone.

"Are you okay" Jem asked.

Suddenly everyone noticed something was bothering Glenn.

"What is the problem" Roxy said.

"It is Eric Raymond" Glenn said.

"What does that slime ball want" Kimber said.

Glenn paused and said "he has Pizzazz."

* * *

End of chapter I hope you enjoyed it and continue to review. The server problem I had uploading the chapter is fixed for now.


	17. Finding the Hideout

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson

**Finding The Hideout**

Moments earlier, Glenn Danson answered the phone, "Hello" he said.

"Good morning Mr. Danson" a smug voice said on the other line.

"Raymond what do you want" Glenn said in a not kind tone.

"There is someone here I think you want to talk to" Eric responded.

"Glenn I am scared" Pizzazz said in a frightful tone, "but whatever he says don't…"

Pizzazz was cut off as Eric took the phone from her and said "that's enough, you are little too wound up."

"Let her go Eric" Glenn demanded.

"Calm down, you two are made for each other, listen you want her back, give me two hundred million dollars, and I want you and Jerrica Benton to personal deliver it to me and humble yourself before me ha ha ha" Eric said.

"Eric you have gone mad" Glenn said.

"Mad you say you have 24 hours after that I can't guarantee her safety."

"Eric you better not hurt her, if one piece of hair is missing I'll..."

"You are in no position to threaten me, 24 hours I will let you know of the deliver location in 23 hours, good luck for your sake" Eric said laughing like a mad man.

After Eric hung up the phone, Glenn just froze in shock and worry.

"Glenn what's wrong" Stormer said as she noticed Glenn was frozen in reaction to what was said on the phone.

"Are you okay" Jem asked.

Suddenly everyone noticed something was bothering Glenn.

"What is the problem" Roxy said.

"It is Eric Raymond" Glenn said.

"What does that slime ball want" Kimber said.

Glenn paused and said "he has Pizzazz."

"Oh no" Stormer said as the others in the room gasped in shock.

"I am sorry Glenn" Jem said.

"He wants two hundred million dollars, I don't have that kind of money" Glenn said.

"We wish we could help, but believe it or not with the money we invest into the Starlight house and charities, we don't have that kind of money either" Jem said.

"I know, let me call Mr. Gabor I am sure he will pay anything to get his daughter back" Glenn said.

"Forget it" Roxy said "he is out of the country for the next month and there is no way to contact him."

"That idiot" Glenn shouted "of all the times, he had to pick this time."

"What are we going to do?" Stromer said.

"I don't know I think Eric knows we can't get that kind of money so quickly" Glenn said looking at his locket "and to think a couple of days ago I was worried about this piece of tin" Glenn than throw his locket to the other side of the room, Stormer quickly picked it up for him.

"Maybe we should go the police" Stormer suggested.

"They won't do anything, Eric is a master of hiding and weaseling himself out of trouble from the law" Glenn said.

"I guess there is only one thing to do we have to rescue Pizzazz ourselves" Jetta said.

"Yeah why not let's go get them" Roxy said.

"I don't know it is dangerous" Glenn said.

"You said it yourself that Eric put out a ransom he knew we couldn't pay, he must want us to try to rescue Pizzazz, we might as well" Stormer said.

"I guess we have no to choice than to take matters into our own hands, but first we have to figure where he is keeping her" Glenn said.

"Wait let us help you" Jem said.

Glenn and the Misfits all gasped in shock "why would you help save Pizzazz" Glenn asked "she means nothing to you."

"Because it is the right thing to do, and we Holograms have experience in these types of situations" Jem said.

"Yes we are used to these types of adventures" Kimber said.

Glenn looked at the Misfits and said "is what they say true?" The Misfits all nodded.

"It's true" Stormer said.

"Besides we don't like Eric either" Aja said.

"Believe it or not, none of us hated Pizzazz, at least enough not to care about her safety." Jem said.

"Okay but first we have to figure out where Eric's hideout is" Glenn said.

"I think a know a way to find out" Jem said "but me and the Holograms have to do this on our own, so we will do that and meet you back in an hour."

"Okay if that is what you want" Glenn said.

"Come on Holograms lets go" Jem said. Jem and the Holograms exited.

A bit bitter that they were being so secretive, Roxy said "fine be all secretive, we have our own secrets. We know someone that might have know something about this, let's go."

"Who where are we going" Glenn said.

"You will find out when we get there" Roxy said as Glenn and the Misfits exited the house as well.

* * *

At the Starlight house in a secret room, Jem and the Holograms approached something that looked like an organ with a computer screen, Jem pushed a button and suddenly Synergy appeared.

"Synergy we need your help, we need to know where Eric Raymond is" Jem said.

"I am sorry but I don't know; I would need a lock of his hair or a scent to know where something other than you all were located" Synergy said.

"Wait I have an idea" Kimber said.

"What is it?" Jem asked.

"Remember the night of the battle of the bands, Eric captured us and held us in the back of dad's movie theater, why doesn't Synergy scan that place and see if there is anybody there" Kimber said.

"That is a great idea" Jem said "Synergy can you do that?"

"Sure thing" Synergy said "waiting for results of analysis okay ready."

"Well" Jem said.

"I am sorry there is no one at the Benton movie house" Synergy said "is there anything else I could do."

"That is okay Synergy you did all you could" Jem said "well ladies it looks like we came out empty.

* * *

Glenn and the Misfits arrived at their destination; Glenn didn't know what to make of it.

"What is this place? It looks like an igloo" Glenn said as they entered the place.

There was a weird looking man experimenting on machines.

"Techrat we need your help" Roxy said.

"Wait who is this guy?" Glenn said.

"Oh how rude of us, Glenn I would like you to meet Techrat" Stormer said "Techrat this is Glenn."

Glenn put out his hand, but Techrat ignored him.

"What do you want" Techrat asked.

"We want to know where Eric is" Roxy said.

"I don't know, do I look like I care" Techrat said.

"Sorry for wasting your time" Glenn said "by the way, what kind of experiments do you work on."

Techrat ignored him, but Stormer answered for him "Techrat works on any machine type experiments, he is the ability to make a mini sonic boom."

"Really that is amazing" Glenn said, at that moment Glenn froze and remembered there was a sonic boom type of effect on the Tinsel Town club before the explosion.

Glenn than grabbed Techrat by his coat "what are you doing don't touch me."

"It was you" Glenn said "you are one of Eric Raymond's flunkies; you were one of the people responsible for the attack on the Tinsel Town Club."

The Misfits tried to get Glenn to let go of Techrat "Glenn please calm down" Stormer said.

"I am sorry" Techrat screamed "I have nothing against you, against anybody, I just want to experiment on technology, Eric let me do that pays me for it, whatever he uses my experiments for is his business."

Glenn looked at Techrat, he looked pitiful to Glenn, Glenn put him down "by the look in your eyes I can tell you are telling the truth, but there are other ways to use your experiments, I advice you to stay away from Eric and never work for him again, because if you do and I can catch you I won't show any mercy next time."

Glenn turned his attention to the Misfits and said "well it looks like we came up empty, let's head back."

* * *

The gang all meet back at Glenn's house, all disappointing they couldn't find out where Eric's hideout was.

"I am sorry we couldn't find out anything" Jem said.

"Neither could we" Glenn said.

"So what do we do now" Kimber asked.

Everyone just stood there and thought until finally "maybe we can find a clue in Eric's office" Stormer said.

"That is an outrageous idea" Kimber said.

"Thank you Kimber" Stormer said.

"Yeah that is a great idea lets head to Stinger Sound right away" Glenn said.

"Yeah we don't have a moment to lose" Jem said.

* * *

They all arrived outside of Stinger Sounds, when they got there Jem said "it would be easier if just a couple of us looked through Eric's office."

"Yeah if we all barge in, it would bring a lot of attention" Glenn said.

"Since Jem and Glenn have the most knowledge of the business world and you are our leaders of this rescue team, why don't they go inside and search Eric's office, while the rest of us wait here" Aja said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay good thinking" Glenn said "let's go Jem."

"Okay" Jem said.

* * *

After Glenn once again used his charm to be allowed into Eric's office by his secretary, Jem and Glenn searched throughout Eric's office for any clue for where he might be.

"Look what I found" Jem said.

"You found Eric's hideout" Glenn said.

"No but something else that is important, read this" Jem said handing Glenn a couple of documents.

"These documents prove that Eric was behind the bombing of your parade float, and the Tinsel Town Club" Glenn said "lot of good that does us if we can't find his hideout."

* * *

Jem and Glenn exited Eric's office dejected, "I am sorry we couldn't find his hideout" Jem said.

"Me too, that slime ball plays a great game of hide and go seek" Glenn said.

Just than a blonde haired man appeared walking down the hallways, "Jem my love what a pleasant surprise" the man said as he kissed Jem's hand.

"Riot always the charmer" Jem said.

"So what brings you here" Riot asked.

"I was looking for information on Eric Raymond, you don't happen to know where he went" Jem said looking into Riot's eyes and smile at me.

Glenn thought 'this girl knows how to charm this guy, just as well as I charm women.'

"I am not sure where he went, but I overheard him talking to someone on the phone about being at the Tinsel Town Club, I thought it was odd because that club is closed" Riot said.

"That is it the Tinsel Town Club" Jem said.

"I can't believe he has the nerve to hide out at my club" Glenn said.

"We don't have a moment to lose let's go" Jem said "thanks Riot."

"My pleasure Jem I always willing to help you in anyway" Riot said.

Glenn than turned his attention to Riot "So you are Riot of the Stingers" Glenn said.

"Yes and I know you, you are Glenn Danson the owner of the Tinsel Town Club and local hero." Riot said.

"Well I am grateful for your help however I have to do this" Glenn said.

"Do what" Riot asked.

Glenn punched Riot in the face knocking him down, Jem was frozen in shock.

"Not that I got that out of the way, let's go" Glenn said.

* * *

Jem and Glenn arrived outside informing the others on the information they just found out.

"We found out where Eric is keeping Pizzazz" Glenn said.

"Where is he keeping her" Stormer asked.

"You are not going to belief this, but at the Tinsel Town Club" Glenn said.

"He has some nerve, but that is typical Eric" Kimber said.

"We don't have a moment to lose, we have to save Pizzazz" Glenn said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tinsel Town Club inside the club manager's office, Pizzazz was seated gagged and tied up with two men guarding her she had a look of fear in her eyes.

* * *

End of chapter thanks for all your support, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Operation Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson

**Operation Rescue**

Glenn and the girls gathered outside of Stinger Sounds, they now knew where Eric Raymond was hiding.

"Okay now that we know where he is holding Pizzazz, what do we do now?" Glenn asked.

"We go and kick his butt" Roxy answered.

"I liked that attitude, but we need a plan" Glenn responded.

"He's right we need a plan" Jem said.

"I am sure the place is guarded by his thugs" Kimber said.

"We need to get by them first" Shanna said.

"We will think of something, but I will deal with Eric myself" Glenn said.

"Why only you, we all want to get our hands on that creep" Kimber said.

"Yeah what she said" Jetta responded.

"I know but Eric is dangerous I can't forgive myself if any of you got hurt" Glenn answered.

"Because we women we have to protected" Roxy said.

"Yeah we women can take care of ourselves" Shanna said.

"It is not like that I…" Glenn said struggling to find an answer.

"Girls go easy on him, he just cares about you" Jem said "tell you what I will go with you Glenn and I'll back you up."

"Are you sure it is dangerous" Glenn responded.

"Don't worry I can take of myself besides I have an ace in the hole" Jem said "besides I think Eric wants to see me as well."

"Fine have it your way" Glenn answered "let's go we don't have a moment to lose."

* * *

Glenn and the girls arrived at the Tinsel Town Club, "what a depressing sight" Stormer said.

"Yeah the once might Tinsel Town Club in ruins" Roxy said.

"It won't be that way for long not if I have anything to say about it" Glenn said.

They went to the club entrance to take a look inside, "there isn't anyone here" Jem said.

"They must be holding Pizzazz in the backstage area, if I know Eric and his ego they are probably in my office" Glenn said.

"You all remember the plan" Glenn said. "You all take care of the guards, and then let Jem and I know when the cost is clear, while we confront Eric you call the police." Everyone nodded.

* * *

Aja, Kimber, Shanna, Raya, Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta entered the club.

"We need to get the guards attention and get them out of the way" Kimber said.

"And then we will execute the plan" Aja said.

"But how" Stormer asked.

"Don't sweet it yanks I'll take care of it" Jetta said. Jetta took out some kind of remote control.

"We did you get that" Roxy asked.

"I took it from Techrat earlier when he wasn't looking" Jetta said.

"You are a smooth pick pocket" Roxy said.

"I know" Jetta said. Jetta then hit the on button the remote and there was a loud sound.

"Dam it Jetta that hurt my ears" Roxy said.

Just than four men appeared "what was that" one of them asked," Look intruders" another one said.

"We're sorry we didn't know this place was close" Kimber said.

"If you don't mind we will get going" Roxy said.

"You aren't going anywhere" one of the men said.

Two of the men chased Shanna, Aja, and Roxy on one side of the room, while the two other men chased Kimber, Raya, Stormer, and Jetta on the other side of the room.

Raya and Jetta ran for their lives towards the stage and headed towards the east end of the stage, two of the men were in hot pursuit "you are not getting away girl" one of the men said. As Raya and Jetta headed towards the east end of the stage waiting for them holding a rope at each end was Kimber and Stormer.

"Here they come" Stormer said as Raya and Jetta ran past them.

"Okay Stormer now" Kimber said as the two men ran toward them they lifted up the rope and tripped them. Raya and Jetta than released a rope on the stage that caused a huge sand back to fall on top of them knocking the two men out.

"Okay we got them" Kimber said "let's tie them up before they come two."

"We better help the others" Stormer said.

"Right Stormer" Kimber said as they headed towards the west end of the stage.

Shanna, Aja, and Roxy continued to be chase by the two men, they lead towards the stage and ran down the west end of the stage. Waiting for them were Kimber and Stormer with the rope ready for the two men. They tripped the two men up again, however this time one of the men was able to grab Shanna by the leg.

"You are not getting away from me honey" the man said. Shanna had a look of fear when suddenly Roxy kicked the man in the head and said "get away from her creep."

The girls than released the rope holding the sand back that fell on the two men.

"We did it" Stormer said.

"Outragious" Kimber said as the girl all celebrated their accomplishment.

"We better tie them up quick and then call the police" Stormer said.

As the other girls tied the men up, Shanna approached Roxy and said "thanks for helping me out back there."

"Think nothing of it Hologram" Roxy said.

* * *

Jem and Glenn waited nervously outside when the others exited, "we got them" Kimber said.

"Yeah all of the guards won't give you any trouble" Jetta said "it is all yours."

"Great job girls" Glenn said "you get the cops here and tell them we have some slime for them to pick up."

"Got it" Kimber said as the others all nodded.

"I guess it is our turn" Jem said.

"Yes it is Miss Jem, all that is left is the biggest piece of slime" Glenn said.

* * *

Glenn and Jem went inside slowly; they carefully walked to the backstage area.

"I don't see any guards" Jem said.

"Yeah it looks like the girls took care of them all" Glenn said.

As they approached the manager's office Jem said "here we go remember what we discussed earlier."

"Yeah I remember, but how are you going to do that" Glenn asked.

"Don't worry; just leave that to me" Jem said.

They finally made it to the outside of the manager's office, "I hope this works" Glenn said.

* * *

Glenn kicked open the door, Glenn and Jem entered, and there they Eric Raymond holding a gun to Pizzazz's head.

"Don't move any closer or she gets it" Eric said "I see your early do you have my money?"

"Eric please let her go" Glenn said.

"Not till I get my money, from the looks on your faces you don't have it" Eric said.

"Eric please we don't have the money, but I offer you something you have wanted all along" Jem said.

"What is that?" Eric asked.

"First you have to let her go, once you do that I will let you know who I am" Jem said.

"Jem are you sure about this, you don't have to do this" Glenn asked.

"Pizzazz life is more important" Jem said "so do we have a deal Eric?"

"Okay we have a deal" Eric said as he let go of Pizzazz and shoved her toward Glenn.

"Phyllis thank goodness you're safe" Glenn said as he hugged a tearful Pizzazz tightly.

"Why did you risk your life for me you idiot" Pizzazz said as she continued to cry.

"Because I love you" Glenn said.

"You do, Glenn I love you too, I am sorry I put you through this" Pizzazz said.

"It's okay" Glenn said.

"Enough of this sobbing crap" Eric said "I held up my end of the bargain; now tell me who you are Jem."

"Instead of telling you I will show you" Jem said "shows over Synergy."

Jem touched her earning, and to the shock of everyone began to transform, when she was done everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

"No way I don't believe it" Pizzazz said.

"It was you all along" Glenn said as he and Pizzazz saw Jem transform into Jerrica Benton.

"Jem and Jerrica are one in the same, I should have known" Eric said.

"Now Glenn" Jerrica said.

Glenn hit a stunned Eric on the hand knocking his gun away Glenn than hit Eric knocking him out. Glenn went on top of Eric and began to strangle him.

"You no good slime, first you destroy my club, than you use my sister to force me to deceive Jem and her friends, but then you kidnapped Phyllis, that is the last straw, I will kill you Eric Raymond" Glenn said with rage in his eyes.

"Glenn don't" Jerrica said "let the police handle this, if you do this you will never forgive yourself."

"But I must,after all he did" Glenn said. Glenn than looked at Pizzazz who had look of fear, and it wasn't because of what Eric did to her, it was directly at Glenn, Glenn let go of Eric and said "okay you are right."

Glenn looked at Jerrica, smiled and said "if Rio knew this, he would flip."

"How did you do that" Pizzazz asked.

"My hearings have the powers to project holograms, Jem is just a hologram" Jerrica said "all I have to do is give a projection order, showtime synergy project Jem."

Jerrica transformed back into Jem.

Suddenly out of Jerrica's hearings came a purple haired purple woman dressed in purple.

"Gasp what is that" Glenn said.

"I am Synergy I am the source of Jerrica's hologram powers, now that you know the truth it must remain a secret" Synergy said.

"Don't worry we will" Glenn said.

"Yeah who would believe us anyway" Pizzazz said.

"I have one question when I saw a ghost of my sister, what that a hologram" Glenn said.

"Yes it was" Synergy said.

"I see" Glenn said in a disappointed voice.

"But that was what your sister would have said, I had no idea what the hologram would say, it was all because that is who you wished to see, and it said whatever the person you wanted to talk to would say, so it was like talking to your sister spirit" Synergy said.

"I see okay" Glenn said as he took out the locket from his pocket.

Rio and the police appeared "are you okay" Rio said.

"Yes Rio we are fine" Jem said.

Eric suddenly came too, before the police could grab him, he got his gun looked at Pizzazz and said "you all win but not before I kill you traitor"

The police grabbed Eric, but not before he fired the gun at Pizzazz, Glenn pushed Pizzazz out of the way and was shot in the gut.

"Noooo!" Pizzazz screamed as Glenn fell to the floor, as he fell to the floor the locket he was holding slowly slipped out of his hand.

* * *

End of chapter Eric is finally defeated but at what cost? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and continue to review.


	19. Agony and Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson

**Agony and Despair**

At the hospital Jem, the Holograms, the Misfits, Rio they all eager wait in the waiting room waiting to hear any word on Glenn's condition. Pizzazz covered head not wanting anyone to see her expression. Jem decided to talk to her rival and try to console her.

"I am sure he will be all right it didn't hit any critical parts" Jem said trying to look on the bright side.

"It should have been me that bullet was meant for me" Pizzazz said.

"Pardon" Jem answered.

Pizzazz continued "why does that idiot keep trying to save me, for all the things I put everyone through I deserved it why doesn't he get it I ain't worth saving."

"Don't say that, Glenn is a smart man he wouldn't risk his life for someone that wasn't worth it. I don't know him that well but you mean a lot to him, please appreciate that" Jem said.

"He better not die I will never forgive him if he left me with that guilt" Pizzazz answered.

All this time Kimber sat next to Stormer trying to console her friend, "so umm…" Kimber didn't know what to say in this situation.

"That is okay you don't have to say anything, just showing that you care is enough" Stormer said.

"I am sorry, I didn't know I mean I don't know Glenn as well as you, but from the short time I spent with him he cared about his friends a lot and would do anything for you guys" Kimber said.

"Yeah that is Glenn I could always depend on him, he was like a second older brother to me, not to mention things was always fun when he was around" Stormer responded.

"Yeah he knew how to have fun" Kimber said laughing "an outrageous person." Stormer then smiled and the two women laughed. Stormer then started to cry and Kimber than put her arm around Stormer who was crying out of control and said "its okay, everything will be okay."

"Thank you Kimber."

Roxy and Jetta sat alone just staring at the clock, Shanna, Aja, and Raya decided to approach them and see how they were doing.

"So you need anyone else to talk to" Raya said.

"No but thanks anyway I am not one to talk out my feelings and junks like you guys" Roxy said.

"I understand you deal with things in your own way" Aja said.

Rio laughed and smiled, "Rio this is no time to be laughing" Jem said.

"I am sorry Jem you are right but look at this room, who would have thought you have the Holograms and the Misfits talking to one another, consoling each other" Rio said.

"You are right and you know Glenn told us he wanted to have the Holograms and the Misfits talk to one another like this, he would be so happy if he saw this" Jem said.

"What do you mean would be you make it sound like he is already dead, Glenn is a tough man, he will pull through" Roxy said.

"Roxy" Stormer said.

"I didn't mean to put that way" Jem said.

"He better pull though if he doesn't I will kill him" a tearful Pizzazz said.

* * *

About one hour later

The doctor came into the waiting room an impatient Pizzazz asked "is he okay? Please tell me now!"

"I am sorry doctor but you have to understand my _friend_ is worried about him and wants to know if he is okay, we all do" Jem said.

"I understand anyway we got the bullet out of him, and he is past the fatal threat, he is going to be fine" the doctor said.

The whole room erupted in relief and happiness.

"Can we see him now" Stormer asked.

"Okay but just a few at a time"

"If anyone should see him now, it is you Pizzazz" Stormer said.

"Okay I am glad he is okay" Pizzazz said "coming Misfits?"

The other Misfits all looked each other; they were happy Glenn was okay, and that for the first time in a long time Pizzazz was including them after isolating them. They all nodded at each other; all those years together they knew how to communicate without talking.

"Thanks but you should see him by yourself first" Stormer said.

"Are you sure" Pizzazz asked.

"What do you need a written invitation, go already, we will catch up with you later" Roxy said.

"Okay I am going" Pizzazz said, she looked at her band mates and said "thank you", she than looked at everyone in the room and said "thank you all."

* * *

Pizzazz entered Glenn's hospital room; he was connected to a machine as anyone in his condition could be connected to, he had his locket around his neck.

"He has still not regained consciousness but he will soon lucky for him the bullet did not hit any critical organs" the doctor said.

"Okay doc thank you but can I be left alone" Pizzazz asked.

"Sure" the doctor said as he then exited the room.

"Glenn you scared me like no one has ever scared me before, even being held hostage by Eric Raymond is nothing in comparison to how scared I was than riding with you in that ambulance" Pizzazz said to a unconscious Glenn. "I know that you the heroic type as much as you don't admit to it, you always tried to be the knight in shining armor, one of the things I loved about you; you were my knight in shining armor and I took you for granted I am sorry, but promise me to never put yourself in this position again, don't you know how many people are hurting right now worry over you?"

Just than Glenn started to wake up, "where am I, oh I remember I was shot" Glenn said.

"Glenn you awake" Pizzazz said.

"Oh hi Pizzazz how nice of you to see me" Glenn said who still had not fully regained his faculties.

"Glenn you jerk this is no time to be joking, you are lucky to alive why did you do it? Why did you risk your life for me" Pizzazz said.

"I told you already because I love you Phyllis, I always have" Glenn answered.

"Why Glenn, I have done nothing but make your life difficult, when you tried to help me, all I did was yell at you and accuse you of being against me" Pizzazz said.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with, besides quit being so hard on yourself, we all have done things we regret, we have all made mistakes, believe me I know" Glenn responded.

"Glenn I don't know what to say other than don't ever scare me like that again, I was worried sick about you, but not just me everybody" Pizzazz said.

"Everybody" Glenn asked.

"Yes everybody, Roxy, Jetta, Stormer she was crying her eyes out, even Jem and the Holograms, and Rio they are all here worried about you" Pizzazz said.

"Oh I am sorry to put them through all this, I wish they wouldn't worry about me" Glenn said.

"Stop it Glenn stop the whole macho no one should worry about me crap, it's stupid." Pizzazz said. "Not to mention how worried your parents were when they heard."

"My parents they are the last people I wanted to worry" Glenn said.

"What is wrong with that, I wish my parents worried about me as much as your parents worry about you" Pizzazz said.

"I will make it up to all of them I promise" Glenn said.

"All you have to do is be alive" Pizzazz responded.

"Okay I will, Phyllis I said before I was in love with you; that was silly of me to say right?" Glenn asked.

"If it is than I am just as silly as you are, because I am in love with you too, I was just too blind to realize that till just recently."

"Really"

"You better get some rest, I let the others know you are all right, I am sure they want to see you as well" Pizzazz said.

"Okay thanks Phyllis" Glenn said.

"Bye Glenn" Pizzazz said as than kissed Glenn on the lips.

"What was that for?" Glenn asked.

"So you don't forget me with all those cute nurses around" Pizzazz said.

Glenn smiled and said "Why do you always think the worst in me?"

* * *

End of chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to review. This concludes the main story. I got one more chapter to go which is the epilogue. I am going to take my time on that, as I want it to be perfect, so please be patient. Thank you all for your support.


	20. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Jem. The rights to Jem and all of its characters are owned by Hasbro / Sunbow / Christy Marx except for my OC Glenn Danson

**A New Beginning**

One week later Glenn Danson lay in his hospital bed when he was visited by Phyllis Gabor and the rest of the Misfits, "the Misfits what a pleasant surprise" Glenn said.

"Pleasant surprise we have come to visit you everyday" Pizzazz said.

"So what do I owe the pleasure" Glenn said.

"We came to check up on you why else silly" Pizzazz said "so how are you?"

"Considering I was shot I am doing pretty good" Glenn said "they say I can be out in a week or so."

"That is good to hear" Pizzazz said.

"I can't wait to get out of here, as soon as I am out, I am going to put the money into opening the Tinsel Town club, Eric thought he destroyed that club forever I will prove him wrong" Glenn said.

"You want to prove yourself to Eric, a friend of mine once said you shouldn't worry about what other people think and go out of your way to spite people" Pizzazz responded.

"You're right that friend of yours sound like a wise man, handsome too" Glenn said.

"Oh Pizzazz" Stormer said pointing to her watch.

"Sorry we have to go" Pizzazz said.

"Where are you going" Glenn asked.

"We are going to the Starlight house, Jem and her friends are having a going away party, one of the Starlight girls found her long lost father, they are throwing a going away party" Pizzazz said.

"How nice I am happy for them" Glenn said.

"Well we are going to surprise them and I am going to offer them a truce" Pizzazz said.

"That is great to hear, maybe this is a start of a new beginning for all of us" Glenn said.

* * *

One month later

It was the night of the grand reopening of the Tinsel Town Club, Glenn had fully recovered, it was going to be a grand night just inside the club entrance Glenn with Pizzazz by his side greats the guests, among them is the press which included Harriet Horne and Lindsay Pierce, Howard Sands, Danielle "Countess" DuVoisin Giselle "Dance" Dvorack, Vivien "Video Montgomery, Glenn made an exception for age restriction and allowed the Starlight girls to be in attendance for this night.

"Hello thank for coming enjoy the night" Glenn said to the next guest as he has done all night when a familiar purple haired woman appeared before him and Pizzazz.

"Oh it's you welcome to the Tinsel Town Club, thanks for coming and enjoy the night" Glenn said.

"I will I always enjoy coming here, but thanks for saving my life" Clash said.

"It is no big deal, I see you are mentally better I am glad to see that" Glenn said.

"Thanks anyone I am going to find Video is bound to be somewhere here" Clash said as started to leave.

"Clash wait" Pizzazz said.

"Yeah what do you want" Clash said with contempt in her tone.

"Over the last month I did some soul searching reviewing my past action, and realize I have done a lot of things I am not proud of today, including not being a good friend to you I am sorry about that I hope one day you can forgive me, though I understand if you can't" Pizzazz said.

"Well knowing how prideful you are, that took a lot so I really appreciate your apology and I accept it" Clash answered.

"You do" Pizzazz said.

"As far as forgiving you I learned a lot from that place I was in, they taught me holding a grudge is not something you should do, so when I got out I decided if you ever apologized I would forgive you" Clash said.

"Well I am going to do what I can to make it up to you, you said you were looking for Video why don't I help you find her" Pizzazz said.

"Okay thanks Pizzazz" Clash said.

Pizzazz and Clash went to look for Video, Glenn continued to greet the guests after watching their conversation Glenn thought about what Clash said about how you shouldn't hold a grudge and forgive people and Glenn thought if he could ever forgive that man that took Karen's life if he ever apologized, Glenn continued to greet the guests when he saw a blue haired man that looked familiar.

"Hi welcome to the Tinsel Town Club" Glenn said to the blue haired man "hope you don't mind me saying but you look familiar."

"Excuse me" the blue haired man said.

Suddenly Glenn heard a familiar voice say "Craig you made it."

That was Stormer's voice; she gave the man a big hug and said "Glenn I want you to meet my brother Craig Phillips."

"That is your brother well Craig is a pleasure to meet you" Glenn said as he shook Craig's hand.

"Craig this is the owner of the club and a dear friend of mine Glenn Danson" Stormer said.

"So you are the famous Glenn Danson Mary has told me a lot about you" Craig said "you have done a lot for my sister thank you very much for taking care of my sister all those years."

"It is nothing you have to thank me for Mary is a wonderful woman and just knowing her is reward enough" Glenn said.

Craig put his arms around Stormer they smiled and was clear the two siblings were so happy to see each other, some small tears started to come out of Glenn.

"Glenn are you okay" Stormer asked.

"Yeah I am fine, you two enjoy yourselves and please cherish each other for the rest of your lives you are so lucky to have each other" Glenn said.

"We will thanks" Craig said as he and Stormer walked away.

* * *

Glenn with Pizzazz by his side continued to greet the guests, upon noticing two guests that were about to arrive Pizzazz said "Glenn close your eyes I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise what kind of surprise" Glenn asked.

"Just close your eyes" Pizzazz said.

"Okay" Glenn said as he closed his eyes. Glenn opened his eyes and couldn't believe the two people that were in front of him.

"Mom dad you came" Glenn said.

"I see you have some catching up to do, so I leave you three alone" Pizzazz said as walked away.

"We wouldn't mess our son's big night" George said.

"Glenn we are so happy to see you" Louise said.

"I am happy to see you" Glenn said as he hugged his mom, than hugged his dad.

"When we heard what happened last month I was so worried" Louise said.

"I am sorry mom the last thing I ever wanted to do was worry you" Glenn said.

"We know son, for as long as we can remember you always try to solve your problems on your own" George said.

"I know dad but after the tragedy that fell on our family, I didn't want to be a burden because I knew how much pain it must have been to lose a daughter, I thought you suffered enough and shouldn't be bothered with any problems from your son" Glenn said tearfully.

"Glenn you are never a burden on us, we love you" Louise said.

"Losing your sister like we did that hurt all of us, but just because of that doesn't mean you had to be so distant from us" George said.

"I know someone made me realized that" Glenn said "I am sorry mom and dad."

"We are sorry too" George said "we gave your space because thought that is what you wanted."

"I want us to be the close family we used to be" Louise said.

"I want that too and we could try starting from this moment" Glenn said.

"Really we could it is not too late" Louise asked.

"It's never too late" Glenn said "besides I think she would have wanted it that way."

Glenn and his parents than had a group hug, Glenn than felt a familiar presence while he couldn't see her, he knew Karen was right there taking part in the family group hug.

* * *

It was show time, seemingly ever band in the area preformed. The 5th Avenue Boys, the Limp Lizards, the Stingers all preformed. Even Jem and the Holograms preformed, after Jem and the Holograms performance Glenn took the stage.

"Let's hear it for Jem and the Holograms" Glenn said as the crowd applauded "let's hear it for all the bands that preformed tonight, the 5th Avenue Boys, the Limp Lizards, the Stingers, and anyone else that preformed tonight. I think them and I think you good people for showing up on this historic night, the new beginning for the Tinsel Town Club, and having Jem and the Holograms here tonight it must be snowing in hell" the crowd laughed "well before we go, we got one more band left to perform I think you heard of them they are legends in this club, they are a little crazy most of the time, I use to manage them and it probably took a few years off my light" the crowd laughed again "but they are four truly talented performers and four wonderful women who I am honored to call my friends, let's hear it for the Misfits" the crowd applauded loudly as the Misfits took the stage and preformed their set.

* * *

After their performance, the Misfits walked off stage and was greeted by Glenn who said "great performance tonight."

"Naturally" Pizzazz said.

"What do you expect" Roxy said.

"Thanks Glenn" Stormer said.

"Anyway girls can I speak to Pizzazz for a moment" Glenn asked.

Roxy, Stormer, and Jetta just walked away as Pizzazz said "yes Glenn what is it?"

"I have been thinking of all of the craziness the last couple of months, and for the last few years really and realize you have to live your life to the fullest now, I don't want to lose you Phyllis" Glenn said.

"Okay Glenn what are you trying to say" Pizzazz asked.

"What I am trying to say is Phyllis Gabor would you marry me" Glenn said as he took a giant ring.

"Glenn I… that is a nice rock" Pizzazz said.

"Thanks so what do you say? I understand if you have to think about it" Glenn said.

Pizzazz just walked to the stage and got on the house microphone and said "hey everybody just a moment ago Glenn and I got engaged" Pizzazz than put on the ring and showed it to everyone, the crowd applauded. Pizzazz walked off the stage and said "does that answer your question."

Glenn and Pizzazz embraced each other in a celebratory hug.

* * *

Glenn and Pizzazz were now engaged, one week later things took an interesting turn when Rio and Jerrica who took Glenn's advice and told Rio and the world that she was Jem announced their engagement, Pizzazz being Pizzazz was determined to make sure that her wedding was not upstaged by Rio and Jerrica's wedding, it drove Glenn nuts at times. But despite the war between the Misfits and the Holograms was over, they even made appearance on each other's albums at times, Kimber and Stormer did another album together.

As for Eric Raymond now that Jerrica had admitted she was Jem; his knowledge of Jem's identity was worthless he was tried and convicted of several crimes part of which was shockingly due to the testimony of Techrat who testified against Eric; Eric was sentenced to 20 years in jail, the world would not have to worry about Eric Raymond for a long time.

The Misfits offered Glenn the chance to reclaim his position as their manager, Glenn respectfully declined telling the Misfits that they have matured enough that they can take care of themselves and advised them to manage themselves, but promised that he would always be there if they needed him. Glenn and Pizzazz did become business partners however as the happy coupled bought Stinger Sounds from Riot who with a convicted felon as a partner the company was worthless and was desperate to get rid of. Glenn and Pizzazz bought it together and renamed it **Land of Mischief Music, **while Glenn was more of a silent partner, he did recruit several unknown bands from around the world to the label.

Glenn main focus was the Tinsel Town Club, to this day he owns it and plans on passing it onto his children. Speaking of which a couple of years later, Glenn and Pizzazz now married were as happy as can be when they found out that Pizzazz was expecting their first child.

* * *

Glenn and Pizzazz walked outside of the Tinsel Town Club talking to one another "I can't believe it we have come a long way" Pizzazz said.

"Yes we have" Glenn said.

"We are in a new decade but sometimes I miss the old days when we were kids, the early days of the Misfits those were good times" Pizzazz said.

"Yes they were but the future is not so bad, soon we will officially be parents, while some things may end, that opens the door to new beginnings. We as people evolve, the creation and evolution of life, I remember when this club reopened it felt like a fresh new start a new beginning" Glenn said.

"Yes I know how you fell" Pizzazz said.

Glenn than said "and when our child is born it will be another new beginning."

It was dusk as the sun started to go down the ending of the day, but soon it will be the dawn of a new day.

The End

* * *

I finally finished, thank you all so much for your support. I like to thank everyone that reviewed this story, thank you for your reviews, and those that just read the story thank you also. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it


End file.
